Missed Opportunity
by RoschLupin-Black
Summary: AU MPreg. Remus is confronted by James, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore. They are convinced that he is the spy. Remus is carrying Sirius' child, and runs away. What happens when 16 years later, Sirius meets his daughter? How do the rest of the gang react?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

Hey: Sorry it's beena bit, but I've was banned until my exams were over. It was worth it though. I'M GOING TO BE A NURSE! YAHOOOOOOOOO. ahem, sorry. So, I've decided to revise my story and put up the chapter as soon as.

**James' thoughts**

**Dumbledore's thoughts**

Sirius' thoughts

_Peter's thoughts_ (die you bastard)

_Remus' thoughts_

* * *

Crippling stomach cramps rocked him. Churning his gut, making him feel like he was being wrenched inside out. Yet, despite the agony he was being was being put through, he couldn't help but smile. For the stomach pains were a sure sign that the labour was occurring, and that the sleepless night's worry and endless tests over the well being of his now two weeks over-due child were for nothing. Although the near miss of a fall down a flight of stairs, which resulted in a white hot, wrenching pain along his back as he grabbed the banister in order to prevent his fall, was enough to send him into a blind-panic over his unborn child's health.

'Okay, I can see the head. The Medi-Witch told him. 'You're doing really well. Just a few more pushes, that's all. _Like I need you to tell me._ Remus thought ironically as he fought down a scream of pain. _If I push any more, I'll turn myself inside out._ But he pushed all the same. And then it was over. And the child was in the world. Yet they hadn't made a sound. _Aren't they supposed to cry. Please let them cry. Please let them be o.k_. And then the Medi-Witch turned the child upside down and smacked the still, silent baby lightly. The wolf inside snarled at her for her abuse of his cub. Yet the smack had seemed to revive the child, who gurgled, and to Remus' great amusement, kicked her. Chuckling and righting the new-born, she handed her to Remus.

'You've got a feisty one there Mr Lupin. You'll have you're hands full when she's grown. It's a girl.'

Tears in his eyes, he gazed upon his baby girl, who stared back at him, midnight blue eyes solemn as she took in her first sight. 'Hello little one. I'm your dad'. He whispered as he reverently tucked a blanket around her, stroking her head with the fuzzy little halo of honey gold hair.

'She's beautiful' The Medi-Witch breathed 'Do you want us to contact Mr Black?' Mr Black. Sirius. The name resonated in Remus' heart and soul. Sirius, the one who'd discovered his lycanthropy and then suggested the animagi transformations. Sirius, the one who had loved him and blessed him with the beautiful girl he now held in his arms. Sirius, the one to believed him to be the spy, doubted him and then turned his back. It stung his heart to think of their argument, the one that had led to his being expelled from the Order and his estrangement with his former friends, The Marauders. It was then that his world and heart had crumbled, as he found out how bitter true betrayal was. Suspicion had sunk it's poisonous seed into their seemingly unbreakable friendship, and like a weed growing in a crack in a boulder, had broken the rock-like bond that had linked them. The memory sprang in his mind again, unbidden and uninvited, triggered by the Medi-Witch's careless use of the name of the one who had hurt him the most. Sirius Black.

Flashback

It was a bitingly cold morning. Too cold in fact, considering that it was early October. Yet Remus had a spring in his step. He had spoken to Madam Pomphrey, and had discovered the reason behind his terrible stomach cramps, bouts of sullenness and perpetual mood swings which resulted in losses of temper that rivalled Sirius' by way of the destruction left behind. He was pregnant. A month and a half, in fact. He tried, and failed, to suppress a thrill of joy form running through him at the prospect of his own child to coddle and utterly spoil. Remus had always wanted children and now was his chance. I can't wait to tell Siri. He's going to be so happy. Coming to the gate that led down the path to the Potter's house, he opened it and for the first time in over a month, he didn't lose his temper at the stiffness of the latch, or the harsh squeal of the rusty hinge. He opened the door and strolled into the kitchen with a beaming smile on his face, to be stopped cold by the grim expressions on the faces of his other friends, and Albus Dumbledore. Wondering what terrible crime Voldemort and his sadistic followers had commited this time, he was shocked at the cold, flat curt tone with which James addressed him.

'Hello Remus. You seem happy.'

Shrugging off the obvious change in his friend's attitude towards him, Remus fought to keep the silly grin from reappearing onto his face, giving the impression to those watching that he was sneering. 'Well it's just that I … well you know that I've been feeling under the weather lately…' He broke off to Sirius' mutter of 'Understatement', before resuming what he was saying with a broad smile, 'well I've been to Madam Pomphrey and…' Sirius interrupted him again, 'Got it sorted have you?'

'Pardon me'

'Your little problem. Have you sorted it out now?'

'Yes, Siri I'm…' But he was again cut off. This time by Dumbledore. 'Well then to business.' Like James his tone was uncharacteristically brisk, and the usual twinkle was absent from his eyes. What's happened? 'I received conformation yesterday from one of my informants that one, amongst our Order is a spy for Voldemort. Moreover that spy is helping him to get at the Potter's' _A spy. Helping them to get Lily and James. No. But who?_ His closed expression was causing a ripple of confusion among those seated around the table.

**Why isn't he saying something. Is it really him? It can't be. Not Remus**

**Aah. A silence. Too bad you can't perform legilimancy on a Werewolf. What lies is he thinking up. Is he trying to cover his tracks. Or is it panic he is trying to conceal, now that people have discovered his double-dealings.**

_This is just brilliant. Acting like that, they're bound to think that he's the spy. This takes the light away from me. Way to go_ _Remus._

What was he going to say to me before Dumbledore cut him off? And why in Merlin's name is he so chirpy?

'Do you have any idea who the spy is?'

'No' Remus said in a mock casual tone. _Damn their scrutiny is staring to annoy me. You all believe it's me. It's not me dammit. No, no more mood swings. I need to sit down, my legs are starting to ache. And I'm sweating. Must be the baby. The baby. I'm going to be a Father._

**Aah he's sweating. A sure sign of nervousness. And his legs are trembling. Yes, you should be scared Remus. You should be very scared. Double-dealing is a treacherous game. Because one side always finds out your betrayal.**

Now he's sweating. What's wrong with him?

_Great. Now he's sweating. Dumbledore's bound to think the spy is him. Thanks Re._

**How can he be so calm. I though I was his best friend. I thought that my life meant something to him. He has to be the spy. Thank Merlin Lily's not here. This would kill her. I'll have to tell her when she comes back from those tests that Madam Pomphrey is running on her.**

**That tone was casual. Too casual. Oh Remus what have you done?**

What is wrong with him? How can he be so composed. This is Jamie's life we're talking about, and he's acting as it was over a simple quidditch match. Oh merlin. It's you. The spy is you. HOW COULD YOU?

'Well, this spy knows all of the Potter's whereabouts, so it has to be someone in the order. They know the Potter's personal habits, so it had to be a close friend. That narrows it down to Sirius, Peter and yourself.' Remus began to feel a sick thrill of fear. _Me. They suspect me._ 'Sirius would never betray me. We're too close' James had continued Dumbledore's process of elimination. 'So that leaves You, Remus, and Peter.'

Remus felt like he would faint. They suspected him. He knew it. He could feel their accusation in the tangible, serious, penetrating stares. _How can they think that the spy is me?_ Even though a little voice at the back of his mind hissed _Because you're a lycanthrope. Because you're not human. At least not in their eyes._ He now felt like he was going to be sick. Bile tasted acrid at the back of his throat. The room started to spin. He felt like he couldn't breathe. _I need to go outside. I need fresh air. _Reaching into his robes, Dumbledore withdrew a stack off parchment. Placing it on the table, the pile reached the impressive height of one of his long thumbs. Covering the top, just barely visible, was Remus' small neat script. A spider's web of ink across the page, ensnaring him in false guilt.

He's panicking. It is him. You need to arrest him now. For James sake. How can I arrest the man I love? Oh Merlin Remus, I'm sorry. I have to.

**A panic attack. He's panicking because now his secret is out, and he can't run anywhere.**

**Dammit Remus. I trusted you. And you've been betraying me all this time.**

_This is too good to be true. Now they'll have no doubt that it is Remus, and I'm in the clear._

Dumbledore stood. He thought that he had enough. 'Remus Jean Lupin'. Remus looked at him from where he clung to the door gasping for breath. 'I hereby arrest you for participating in Death Eater activities, and aiding Voldemort in the attempted murder of your friend … 'He's not my friend…' James Andrew Potter and his wife, Lily Marie Potter. You will be taken directly to Azkaban Prison…' _No, the baby. Please No._ '…Where you will await full trial in front of the Wizengamot where sentence shall be passed upon you. Do you have anything to say in your defence?'

_Yes. I didn't do it. I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Please believe me._ But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. It was as if his throat had seized up. All he could do was shake his head mutely No

'YOU BASTARD.' James had leapt from his seat. 'YOU UTTER BASTARD. I TRUSTED YOU. I WAS YOUR FRIEND. He punched Remus, full in the face, causing him to stumble backwards into the door frame. WHAT COULD HE GIVE YOU, THAT US, YOUR FRIENDS COULDN'T. BASTARD. James gave up shouting now and just concentrated his efforts on hitting him. Sirius dragged James away, and in a brief moment, Remus smiled up at him in gratitude, to have the smile wiped from his face as Sirius began hitting him as well. Tears blinded his eyes as he curled himself up into a ball, trying desperately to protect the life he carried, whilst, the grief caused by his friends actions, threatened to choke him. With a roar of rage, James once again entered the fray, and Remus felt double the kicks, double the punches. A key in the door distracted them, Lily had returned home. Upon seeing Remus curled in a ball on her hall way floor, with her husband and her husband's best friend standing over him she gave a gasp of horror, and her smile was erased off her face. James barely had time to notice that Lily's smile had been the same that Remus' had been when he had walked into his home, before his arms were dislodged by Remus' sudden movements, as he jumped up, ran out of the open door, and disapperated to freedom.

End Flashback.

Remus shook his head slightly to clear the images from his mind. Smiling sadly he said. 'No, He's no interest in us. It's just going to be us on our own.'


	2. 16 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character's except Amaya, 'Young at Heart' by The Bluebells (I LOVE that song) or 'The Other Boleyn Girl' by Philppa Gregory ( I LOVE that book) and the dog Lupo, who is mine, and currently nuzzling my leg so he can get his ears scratched.

_Thoughts are in italics_

Amaya's nickname is Santhe from when she destroyed Remus' Chry**SANTHE**mums with a ball.

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**April: Hope that this clears your questions up. No, neither Peter or Voldemort are dead. They will appear later.**

**Risi: Yes, she does know of Remus' lycanthropy, and she helps him. How you, will see later in the story.**

**Letters to Charlie: Sirius will find out that he has a daughter, but that happens later.**

**Brilliant-author 16: It's an old spell. Will explain it in later chapters**

**Tomiko the Muse: Hope that this is better. I was actually going to put in some personality flaws in the next chapter, which would have taken place at the school when the others arrive, but here i've added some to this, and some in the next chapter. **

**Marauder-Magick33: Aaah thankyou. That's so sweet.**

Oh and thanks to all those who pointed out the epilogue error. Don't know how the hell i missed that. Thankyou.

On with the story

* * *

All that time, he had hidden. Mostly in little sea-side villa that his parents owned on the south-coast of France. There had been a nation-wide search for him, and all believed him to be a traitor. Until, that is, Peter made a slip up. The details he got through newspapers were very foggy, but it appears that Peter was discovered when holding Harry, and the baby had fallen off his lap, clinging to his sleeve as he did so, causing it to rip completely off his arm, revealing the Dark Mark on his arm to a very stunned Albus Dumbledore. By then though, Peter had told Voldemort where the Potter's where hidden and there wasn't enough time to re-locate them and cover the tracks left behind. Dumbledore had used an ancient spell that "cloned James and Lily" creating an exact replica of Lily and James that would act exactly as the real couple would, it was the clones that looked after Harry, once the Fidelius charm was performed. It was the "Clones" who were the one's that Voldemort destroyed, yet as Lily's "Clone" resembled the real one so greatly, her love for her son was the same, so Voldemort was vanquished.

Since then Remus had been officially pardoned. And it would appear that the rest off his friends wanted to get back into contact with him. However, thanks to a handy charm, no owl could find him. And so Remus completely shut himself off from the wizarding world, living in his villa by the sea with his daughter Amaya. They lived for each other. They had found other friends but only in each other could they put complete faith.

Remus had lived with her in France until she had to go to school, and then she moved back to England and settled in Lancashire far from any wizarding establishments and families who may have recognised him. He picked up from the Daily Prophet, that he had delivered to his address in a subscription under a false name, that James and Sirius were searching for him, and made occasional pleas for anyone who knew of their whereabouts to contact them. But Remus' work for the Order had taught him stealth, and how to stay hidden. And so Sirius' and James' pleas went unanswered, and gradually became less and less frequent as time progressed, until they eventually ceased.

This, Remus was thankful for, as it allowed him to concentrate on his daughter. His beloved Amaya. In the years that had passed, he had scarcely changed, save for a few more scars from the full moons and grey hairs from worry for his daughter. However, the sixteen years that had passed had seen her blossom into a beautiful young woman. Remus couldn't have failed to notice the blend of his and Sirius' characteristics in her. Remus' love of literature, the arts and learning, compassion, self- control, understanding and uncanny knack of knowing when to back down and when to persist, combined with Sirius' love of sport and the outdoors, vivacity and cheerfulness, his fiery temper and ability to shout and his unending loyal and loving heart made for an interesting and intriguing personality with enough subtleties to keep a psychologist fascinated for several lifetimes. As well as this, she was impatient, almost lethal to those who dared to hurt her dear papa and had terrible 'times-of-the-month' and woe betides anyone who was foolish enough to cross her when these two times collided.

Despite all of her appeal, few liked her, and she had even fewer friends. A week didn't pass where she was laughed at and provoked almost to the point of fury. Constant taunts and jeers about her dad being a 'Poof' and that she was a 'Snob', a 'Swot' and a 'Gay Lords Bastard' had forced her to a perpetual Hedgehog state, where everyday the only Amaya her classmates where able to meet was surrounded by a ball of spines of sarcasm, cynicism and disdain. It was only to her papa, and form tutor that she truly opened up and allowed her inner self to shine upon.

She was roughly 5, 6" in height, had a slender build with generous curves that were generally covered by a not-too-tight t-shirt and jacket. She had a clear, oval face and huge silvery-blue eyes that she used to her advantage wherever she went, having perfected her puppy dog eyes on her doting father. Yet it was her hair that sparked the most interest. It was long strands of a tawny, honey, gold colour that was a cinnamon colour at the roots and had midnight black streaks underneath that showed as she walked. It reached the middle of her back, and curled and flicked out at the ends. This caused more jeers of 'whore' and 'slut', especially from those whom she rejected as a boyfriend.

Remus couldn't help the pride that surged through him whenever he saw his little girl. And as he cooked her favourite winter food of Hot Pot, he smiled at her perfect rendition of Jupiter from the planets, on her violin. Though his lycanthropy was still much a very big factor of his life, he ran a successful joke-shop company from home, and sold the products over the internet, which enabled him to lavish gifts upon his daughter including the concert piano, flute, violin and saxophone, which enabled her to pursue her love of music, something he greatly encouraged, and a vast book collection to satiate their avid love of literature, one that he frequently topped up, with the latest best-sellers. Upon hearing 'Young at Heart' by the Bluebells come on the radio, he turned the volume up, so she could hear it, and began to lay the table; chuckling when he heard her play along.

'Santhe, dinner's ready.' Remus called up the stairs, and laughed again to her Amaya come bounding down the stairs. She, like Sirius, never had to be called twice to a meal.

'Papa, why do you still call me that?' Amaya enquired as she sat down, 'Yummy, hot pot.'

'Surely you haven't forgotten the incident with the ball and my flower garden.' To which Amaya groaned 'That was an accident, and you said that you wouldn't keep going on about it.'

'Indeed, but I never said that I would stop calling you Santhe, now did I. It serves you right for ruining my chrysanthemums. And don't pout. It won't work. Lupo stop drooling on my leg, your not having any.'

Reluctantly, Amaya pulled in her lower lip, from the pout she had been giving her father before rising to feed her dog, even though she knew it was pointless, he wouldn't even consider touching it until about ten minutes after they had finished eating, and he had realised that he wasn't going to get and titbits.

'Oh papa, there's some students from another school visiting ours. They go to a boarding school in Scotland, and are visiting for an "Educational Experience"'.

'Sounds interesting. Do you know what the school was called? Don't do that.' For Amaya had just slipped Lupo some Corned Beef off her fork

'Yes, it's called "West Glen Highlands Boarding College".'

'And? What's wrong?' for Amaya was frowning, the way she did when puzzled or annoyed over something.

'"West Glen Highlands Boarding College", doesn't exist. I looked for them on the internet, and they're not listed on the Government's National List of all Schools Six-Forms and Colleges, and all schools in existence have to be on the list. It's the law.' Her research didn't surprise Remus, Amaya liked to know as much background information about people as possible. Yet Remus had another reason for wanting to know the name, for he could think of one boarding school in Scotland, who would have a good reason for not divulging the name of their school. But no, he dismissed the idea from his mind. Why would Hogwarts want to interfere with a Muggle Comprehensive? But all the same he couldn't help but wonder.

Not wanting to keep secrets from his daughter, Remus had always taught her of the world that he had belonged to. He told her of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Marauder's and her other Father, Sirius Black. Just the mention of the name was enough to make her lip curl in anger. Amaya, always tried to stand up for those being bullied by others, even though it increased the taunts heaped upon her, and always listened to both side of the argument before judging someone. So it annoyed her when others didn't act likewise. And that Sirius had hurt her darling papa. Well, it was probably better that they hadn't met. She might have just forgotten that moral and ended up losing her infamous temper. When she had turned eleven, no letter arrived from Hogwarts, and yet Remus had known that she wasn't a squib, having performed wandless magic by accident in fights with other children, he assumed that it was because he had immunised himself against owl mail, and tutored her, himself. Her strengths had proven to be in DADA and Transfiguration, while charms and potions proved to be a bit trickier. For her eleventh birthday, he had risked a trip to Diagon Alley, and with the aid of Glamour Charms, had spent a most enjoyable day visiting most of the shops, including Ollivanders, where he bought a Maple and Phoenix Feather wand, 12 ½ inches in length.

Pushing the thought from mind, he went and sat in the lounge with his copy of 'The Other Boleyn Girl' by Philippa Gregory, and finished it, while Amaya washed up. Then they both got into their sleep things, sat on the sofa in front of the fire, sipped hot chocolate and discussed the book they had just read.

* * *

O.k. so what do you think? Better. Worse. No difference. Please read and review


	3. Meet the Students Amaya's POV

Disclaimer: I own only Amaya Woolfe and Shauna Clarke. And Lupo. The rest all belong to the wonderful JKR.

thankyou to those that reviewed.

Well, on with the story. _Thought's are in italics_

* * *

Hearing her alarm waking her up at 6:30, she groaned and head still tucked into the indentation on her pillow, she groped for her alarm clock, and switched it off. _Thank god it's summer. I hate having to get up early in winter. Why is it always ten times harder in winter than summer? _Dressing quietly, she set off for her paper-round. Being sixteen year old girl, she loved clothes. Jeans, especially. She practically lived in jeans. And despite Remus' protestations that he enjoyed buying the clothes for her, Amaya liked the independence that earning her own money gave her. So as well as the paper round, she worked as a waitress in a French restaurant. Furthermore, she liked to buy gifts for her papa, just because she felt like it, often using the excuse 'Some unknown force or being greater than I compelled my brain into buying for you', coupled with her puppy dog eyes, which caused him to forgive her instantly. 

Upon returning, she called Lupo and was practically dragged up the street as she walked him. Even though it was summer, the air had faint traces of a frosty cold in them, which revived her. She walked through the dewy grass, leaving a trail behind her as Lupo raced past on the path of a ball. She felt glad of her inherited lycanthropic abilities, including inhuman strength, which meant that Lupo always received proper exercise as he chased the ball as she threw it over thirty feet from her. 'Good Boy Lupo'. She dug in her pocket for the other ball that she carried as a requirement to Lupo's disinclination to return the ball after he had caught it. Pulling her arm back she flung the ball as hard and far as she could, and acerbic bitterness filled her as she remembered the sports day of year 9, that last sports day she had ever participated in.

**Flashback.**

'And here we have Amaya Woolfe, as she steps up for the shot-put.' The commentator's voice rang out throughout the playing field, as Amaya hefted the heavy ball, and crouched as she prepared for her throw. At the sound of the whistle, she whirled, took a step and hurled the ball as far as she could.

'Good Lord. What a throw. Woolfe has thrown the shot-put an amazing 13 feet, six inches.' Amaya jumped up and down, overjoyed at the distance. _That has to be some kind of record._ 'And Woolfe wins the Shot-put event for the form T'. Returning to her seat, she expected congratulations and thanks for winning the event, but she received none.

'Freak'. It was Shauna Clarke. 'How did you manage to throw it that far?'

'Because I'm good at throwing' came the snapped reply. The enmity between Amaya and Shauna ran deep. Shauna had mousy blonde hair, watery blue eyes, very pink cheeks, a thick dusting of freckles on her nose and a sickeningly sweet, high pitched voice that made all in the vicinity of her to wince unless used to it. Amaya had rich golden hair with hints of black and cinnamon interwoven, a clear complexion and slivery blue eyes. Where Shauna had to pile on pounds of make up to look attractive, Amaya could be dressed in rags and dragged through a muddy hedge backwards and still outshine all. Although Shauna was daughter to the richest and most successful business men in the town, she didn't have the warm love that was evident between Remus and Amaya. And she didn't have boys flocking after her. And so, Shauna had made it her personal mission to make Amaya's life hell. Something she had succeeded at until Amaya mastered her emotions and temper.

'Cos I'm good at fwowing.' Was the mocking response.

'You know Shauna, the way to measure someone's intelligence in an argument is to see their response. The really stupid ones always repeat what the other person said previously in a pathetically immature voice.'

'The weally stupid ones wepeat what the other has said in a stupid voice'.

Amaya smirked 'My point exactly'. Inside she was screaming. _I don't have to take this crap._ Over Amaya's shoulder she could see that Shauna's gang had formed a semi-circle around them. _Oh well. I can out-run all of them._

'You think you're really clever don't you freak.'

'I don't think, I know'.

'You and your poof father' At this Amaya felt her hackles rise, and the dormant wolf inside begin to waken.

'God, what your mother must have been like, to drive your father to men.'

Amaya laughed inwardly. Shows how much you know about me.

'I'm speaking to you whore. Listen when your betters are speaking to you'.

The wolf was fully awake now and was snarling. _How dare this pathetic human insult us. And our alpha._ 'Better? I thought that it was you speaking to me.' Amaya was having difficulty in suppressing the wolfs urges to attack the girl who was tormenting it. Being a therianthrope, she was governed by her emotions, and it was rage, rather than the full moon, which caused her to transform. When faced by people like Shauna, this proved to be a problem.

'Why you little bitch.' Shauna was mad now, and began shouting. 'AT LEAST I HAVE DECENT PARENTS FREAK. NOT SOME QUEER.'

Amaya was reaching breaking point. _No.No don't lose your temper. Keep calm. Just ignore her._ But this was becoming increasingly difficult, as she wanted nothing more than to dive at her and beat her bloody. But Shauna wasn't finished. 'SODOMITE'S BASTARD. FREAK OF NATURE. YOUR PROBABLY WHY YOUR MOTHER LEFT. SHE REALISED WHAT SHE HAD DONE AND LEFT.'

'SHUT UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING!' Amaya's voice had attracted the attention of the teacher's, including Mr Page who noticed the head of cinnamon and gold, faced by mousey brown, semi-surrounded by roughly a dozen other students. _Oh no. Not again._ And he hastened over to the group.

'WHAT'S THERE TO KNOW? YOU'RE A WEIRD LITTLE BOOK WORM FREAK. YOUR MOTHER'S SODDED OFF SOMEWHERE AND YOUR DAD'S A POOF.'

'AT LEAST I KNOW THAT HE LOVES ME'

'COURSE. HOW LONG UNTIL HE LEAVES. FREAK.'

At this Shauna stopped cold. The look in Amaya's eyes was terrifying. Amaya grabbed her bag, pulling her hair out of it's pony-tail as she did so, so that the long strands hid her face. Hid her lachrymose eyes. She turned, barged her way through the group, and ran. Ran all the way home. Ran to her papa.

**End Flashback.**

Seeing Lupo chase the ball, she was filled with a sudden urge to run. And run she did. Through fields, doubling back on her self, through thickets and over a brook, until she slumped out of breath in a little copse near to her house. She had come so close to losing her temper that day. Sometimes, the strength of her rage, the triggering factor to the wolf within, scared her. _What will happen if one day I don't manage to control it._ Glancing at her watch she saw that it was 8:15. _Damn. I'm going to be late._ Swearing, she called Lupo and ran for home.

After quickly dressing for school, and being ushered out of the door by Remus, Amaya made it to school only five minutes late, to find that her year was in assembly. _The new students must be in our year then, _she thought as she crept into the hall. She moved silently, yet the creak of the un-oiled door gave her away, and virtually two hundred pairs of eyes came to rest upon her. Gulping, she ran for a chair at the back, and stumbled in her haste. Amid the sniggers and whispers of 'Freak' the Headmaster spoke up. 'Now that Miss Woolfe has decided to grace us with her presence, perhaps she will wait outside my office after the assembly…' she sank further into her seat, and twitched the corner of her mouth in reply to Mr Page's consoling smile. Sitting on the stage, she saw roughly twenty people on stage. '…We a proud to host twenty students from "West Glen Highlands Boarding College", and for the time that they are here, I wish for you to make them feel as welcome as possible. Each form will have the minimum of three students joining them, two forms will have four. The pupils are placed into the following forms:

In 11S there will be Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Lavender Brown.' 11S gave a cheer.

'In 11T there will be Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan'. 11T gave a cheer, and one Messy haired boy on the stage gave a wave. Amaya, interest sparked, leaned forward to get a better look. He looked like an average person, yet the most interesting thing about his appearance was what appeared to be a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, half covered by his thick fringe. Then the clatter of the hall alerted her to the end of the assembly, and sighing, she stacked her chair at the rear of the hall before resigning to whatever fate lay ahead of her, and went to stand outside the headmaster's office.

After an intimidating meeting with the headmaster, which resulted in a detention, and a gruelling physics class, Amaya was glad to reach the dining hall for the mid-morning break. Although it was filled with the usual hubbub of students, she found peace there, and she sat down with a sigh of contentment, opened 'Much Ado About Nothing' and began to read. Her preternatural hearing detected the vicious whisper of 'Damn Bookworm. Aim it at her head'. And the sound of air rushing past the missile in flight, and almost nonchalantly, she leaned back. The bacon hit the wall with a dull smack. Sighing and shaking her head, she turned to the book-marked page and began to read. Soon she became engrossed, so engrossed that she didn't notice anyone approach, until the book was yanked out of her hands.

With lightening speed she leapt to her feet, to challenge her thief, and was met with emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief.

'Can I have that back please?'

The stranger smirked, 'No.' He was the messy haired boy from on the stage. With that he turned and walked back to his friends; and began to flick through the pages insolently. With annoyance, Amaya noticed that the boy and his friends had been joined by Shauna and her gang. Collecting her bag from her side, she marched over to the group.

'I would like my book back please.'

'Would you?' The insolent manner with which he thumbed through the pages was getting on Amaya's nerves. _It would be so easy to crush him._ But the memory of her father walking into the Head's office, face lined with shame and dismay, the last time that she had let her temper get the better of her and the fight that had resulted was enough motive to repress the urge. Tamping down on the her aggression she retorted 'Obviously or I wouldn't have asked'

'O.k. catch.' But he threw the book over her head to a gangly red-head that had moved to stand behind her. She turned to face him, to have him casually throw the book back.

Back and forth. Back and forth. The book travelled between the boys in a reciprocal flight, like a swinging pendulum turned upside down. Amaya felt tears of rage and humiliation prickle the corners of her eyes. _I will not cry. I won't. I won't_. 'Just give me the damned book back.'

'Oooh. Such a foul word to come from such a beautiful girl. Don't you think Ron?'

'Definitely Harry. It's such a shame. Well with a freak father what do you expect? At the insult to her papa, Amaya couldn't suppress a snarl, much to the hilarity of those watching. A new boy spoke 'Wow, did you hear her snarl. Freak. Wonder what else you are carrying?' He snatched her bag. Amaya had a good hold of it, and refused to let go. So the boy did. Amaya stumbled back and fell, to the raucous laughter of all watching. And the boy high-fived the one called Ron. Shauna was doubled up in ear-splitting giggles. Yet Amaya didn't notice this, for when she fell, her bag opened and spilled out it's contents., including her wand. In horror, she stuffed it bag; _Please let no one have seen,_ slapped away the hand extended to her by Harry, at the sight of the tears of humiliation that glazed her eyes and moistened her lashes before storming out of the hall, peals of laughter ringing in her ears.


	4. Meet the students Harry's POV

Hi, I'm back. I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but first it was christmas, than exams, grumble, and then for some reason, the document manager wouldnt let me put the story up. Nonetheless, i've got a couple of chapters written, and will put them up over the weekend.

**Risi:** Yes he does take after James. That was the idea. How would he behave if James had always been a major influence in his life.

**Marauder-Magick33:** Harry's mean cos he's a prankster, and having grown up on tales of the Marauders, will think that it was harmless fun.

**Aprilise:** No they aren't very pleasant. But they might get better. hint

**Mahia:** Sorry it's taken so long. The reasons are above.

**Tomiko the Muse:** Yeah, well aren't there enough Saint Harry stories. around. I'm just trying to make him different.

**KT:** Yeah, i understand Amaya's experiences as well. and their behaviour is what would be described by themselves as harmless fun.

Oh and thankyou to Charlie Bloom and BlueLion7 for their review of 'Shades of Grey'. sniff you make me feel so loved

Anyway. I don't own anything harry potterish. Here's the story

* * *

_Good Merlin. Could this day get any more boring. Not only have I got a mousy haired banshee tailing me, but now I have to listen to this daft old flobberworm. It's easier to stay awake in Binn's lectures than this speech._ Harry tried vainly not to doze off as Mr Oporific droned on with his speech; and it was the creak of an un-oiled door which drew his, as well as the other occupants, attention to the back of the hall. _Oops. Someone's late._ And he smirked at her telling off by the head master. At the cheers that resounded around the room at his placement in 11T, he waved, with the cheekiness inherited from his father. Finally the assembly ended, and he went for the lesson which was the muggle equivalent to potions, chemistry.

'Well, that was interesting' Harry remarked to his two best friends.

'Yes it was, isn't it fascinating the way muggles have used elements of nature, and harnessed them to create things. I wonder what the true name to natural gas is.'

'Herm, who cares? I'm just glad I'm out of there. The smell of the gas was hell!'

'Cheer up Ron. At least yours was only a small sniff, unlike some who took a lungful.' Harry teased, while Hermione's face flushed a scarlet. 'I wonder what the gas was called?' she muttered.

'Never mind that, I want to know who the late person was. Parvati as usual held education in little relevance when compared to gossip.

'That was Amaya.' Harry winced at the human banshee's voice. 'She's always getting into trouble. Freak. My name is Shauna, Shauna Clarke.'

'Harry Potter.'

'Hermione Granger.'

'Ron Weasley.'

'Parvati Patil, that's my twin Padma and Lavender Brown. Why is she always in trouble? Why is she a freak.'

'Oooh you don't know the half of it. There are always howls coming from her house. And she's a snob. A snob and a slut. And she's violent. Strutting round thinking she's better than us. And her father is a queer.'

Harry couldn't help it. His curiosity is peaked. 'Violent?'

'Oh yeah. She's attacked people for no reason. So coming to the dining hall, I'm hungry.'

Hermione said no, and wandered back into the science department, muttering something about 'talking to the teacher'. Harry, having nothing better to do, agreed.

He didn't know why he had done it. It had just seemed like a good idea at the time. Yanking the book out of her hands, Harry was startled with the speed at which she jumped up. Smirking in a way he knew annoyed people, Harry refused to return the book. Still smirking, he returned to his friend's, and new acquaintance, Shauna.

_Merlin, how can anyone read this crap. Runes are easier to understand than this_. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, and for the first time he saw her truly. _My god. She's beautiful_. Multi-toned tresses framed a pale, clear oval face, with high cheek-bones and large blue eyes that were flashing with annoyance. Mouth dry, Harry looked down at the book

'I would like my book back please.' Her tone was becoming more snappish now.

'Would you?' Harry began to flicking through it's pages absent-mindedly. He had no idea why he was persisting with this stupid prank.

'Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked.' Harry could practically hear her temper fraying now. 'Ok. Catch.'

Seeing Amaya spin in a constant pirouette, between himself and Ron, Harry took a kind of vindictive pleasure out of her inability to retrieve her book, her helplessness against them. And he almost laughed when she snarled a Seamus. He did, when she fell.

Then he was stopped cold by the sight in front of him and all laughter faded and the humour died from his face. For in the possessions that had fallen out of her bag, lay an unmistakeable object. Catching a glimpse of her face, he could see that her cheeks were aflame with the burning of humiliation, and the fires of rage in her eyes. Eyes that were glistening with tears, that clung like little dew drops to her sooty lashes. Seeing she was about to stand he extended his hand to help her up; to have it slapped away with surprising strength. Yet he didn't notice this. Nor did he notice the cacophony of laughter in the hall, nor her almost knocking her over in her haste to escape the room. His mind was reeling from the sight of her wand laying on the floor, and the knowledge that Amaya Woolfe was a witch.

* * *

So, what did you think. worth the wait? Please dont shoot me if its not. 


	5. Truancy and Revelations

**Risi:** Yeah, he does want to get to know her, you'll have to see next chapter though.

**Mahia:** Is this soon enough for you?

**Bailyy:** Yeah he does deserve a slap doesn't he? Maybe he'll get one soon. Hint

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potterish, only Amaya.

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

Remus was updating his website with the information of the new products he had made when he heard angry footsteps marching down the drive and then into the house. _Oh Amaya, what's wrong now?_ For Remus knew that it took a lot to drive Amaya to the point of truancy, and yet here she was, home on a school day at ten past eleven in the morning. 

Slamming her bag down, she discarded her shoes, dropped onto the sofa, and buried her face in the crook of her arms, which she had placed on her knees. Remus hastened immediately to his daughter's side. From the tension in her shoulders, he could see that the reason for her departure was bullies at her school. Hearing her emit a shuddering sob, he pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair; as he had always done when she was young, and needed him to soothe away the vicious grip of nightmares.

'What's wrong Santhe?'

'Idiots at school', Amaya sniffled, 'they don't even give me a chance. They just judge me by what others say. Damned Shauna probably.'

'I assume by "They" that you mean the transfer students'. Amaya nodded.

'What happened?'

'Well, I was sitting on the stage when one, can't remember his name, thought it funny to take my book…' Amaya broke off. _He still has it._ '…I go to get it back, and then he starts playing piggy in the middle with his friend.'

'Go on'. Remus sensed, with all of the intuition given to a parent that there was something else.

'Another boy made me fall and my bag flew open….and my wand fell out.' Remus gasped. _No they can't know about Amaya being a witch. She's bullied already. The wrong people could find out. He could find out._ Pushing these thoughts aside, Remus came to a decision.

'You don't have to go back. I'll ring Steven and explain what happened. He'll understand.' Remus thought it ironic that the way he had gotten to know Amaya's form tutor wasn't through parent's evenings but through frequent phone calls about incidents like this one. Reaching for the phone, Remus enquired as to whether she knew any names, to have his blood run cold. 'Well there was Shauna, a red-head called Ron, and…. And…. Harry Potter.'

* * *

Du Du Duhhhhhh. I was thinking, should i make sirius have another family? please read and review. 


	6. Meet the Parent

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish, only Amaya and Lupo.

**Risi:** Yep. probably one of my quickest. No. she realises the importance of school, so she stays. as for the slap...well read on.

**Rozi126:** Sorry. Harry will get a slap. Sirius will probably get one as well. But not too hard. I like Sirius. Yes she knows that Sirius is her other father. Remus told her all not wanting to keep secrets. They will be revealed, and soon. I already have that chapter written up. Just need to type it. You're right it would be cruel. I'm just trying to create tension. Should Sirius have had another partner, or should he have remained faithful to Remus? hmmm. have to think about that.

**A.N. If like Rozi126, you couldn't leave a review, or sign in or whatever, you can e-mail me at**

_Thoughts are in itlaics_

* * *

Harry lay on his front, flicking through the pages of Amaya's book, in his hotel room where he was staying. It was made of a warm red brick and was roofed in a dark terracotta colour tiles, which glowed in the evening sunlight. Harry and Ron's room overlooked the park, which gave the hotel its name. Ron was relating the events of that break time to Hermione and Neville, the former of which who was torn between laughter and disapproval the latter with laughter bursting from his mouth, with great gusto. For the first time, Harry wished he would just shut up. _What am I thinking? That was just a joke. I've done worse pranks. I mean it's not as if I put adhesion draught in her shampoo like I did with Parkinson._ But all the same, he couldn't forget the rage and pain in her eyes, nor the humiliation that burned her cheeks. Giving his head a little shake, he went to stand at the window and looked onto the park, and the lake at its centre. 

_There she is._ Although the person was far away, there was no mistaking that hair. Muttering an excuse about 'needing a walk' to the now bickering Ron and Hermione, Harry hurried out of the hotel and into the park. The sight of her took his breath away. She was clad in semi-tight jeans, scruffy trainers and a pale t-shirt with the andrex puppy, which clung in all the right places. Her multi toned hair shone like burnished gold in the evening sunlight.

'I'd rather be alone if you don't mind' Her voice cut through his reverie. _How did she hear me? I was walking across grass._

'No law to say I can't walk here'

'No there isn't' Amaya gave a piercing whistle, and bounding along came a huge German shepherd. 'Lupo sit. Stay. Down.' The dog obeyed, to go running off after a ball that Amaya had thrown. That sent Harry's mind reeling. _How the hell could she throw the ball that far? Even Dad can't throw it that far._ Harry noticed her walking off.

'Hey wait.'

Amaya rounded on him. 'Why the hell should I? It's not as if we're friends. We don't even like each other…'

'Who said I don't like you?'

'Err you did, when you stole my book.'

'What? I didn't steal it.'

'Yes you damn well did. You took my book without permission. That constitutes as stealing.' Lupo had returned, and flopped by his mistress's side, tongue lolling out of his mouth, ball between his paws.

'I was only having a laugh.' Harry was shouting now, with the tempers inherited from his parents.

'Yes at my expense. You didn't, don't, even know me and you mock me. You're no better than Shauna.' Amaya was shouting as well with a strength of voice passed into her from her other father. 'You have made a judgement about me and my papa without having met either of us.'

'Papa. My god, that is childish. Anyway, it's not my fault that he's a freak. Damned Po…oof.' Harry found himself on the grassy floor, sent there by a swiftly thrown punch. Amaya stood over him, the fires of furies in her eyes.

'What's the matter? Disappointed in your queer father.' Harry then found himself staring down the length of Amaya's wand, while she battled the urge to hex him into the Black Death. _Ministry be damned._ Reaching up to knock the wand aside, Harry's aggression sparked a reaction in the dog that lay at Amaya's feet, and Harry soon found his arm encased in a strong jaw, lined with sharp, white teeth that were pressing lightly into his skin; a warning against further attempts to harm his mistress.

Amaya smirked, and then turned abruptly, staring off to the other side of the field. A tawny haired man was approaching. Harry stood and brushed himself down, before reaching up to touch his nose, wincing when he felt the cut across the bridge. Now that he could see the man clearly, he was obviously Amaya's father. Harry took in his shaggy locks, amber eyes and unconscious grace, while the man took in Harry's unruly hair, glasses and almost cocky arrogance. And the cut across his nose. He raised an eyebrow at Amaya, who looked at the ground and nodded sheepishly. Sighing, Remus pulled out his wand and healed the cut.

_So, this is Harry. Good Merlin he looks like James. Acts like him to._ Holding his hand out, Remus introduced himself. 'Jacques Woolfe. You are Mr Potter, am I correct?' Amaya frowned at him. How did he know?

'Yes.' Said Harry, a little too harshly. _Why is he staring at me?_ Remus only smiled.

'I was wondering if Amaya could have her book back please.' He asked pleasantly.

'Sure' said Harry, shrugging and handing it over. 'It's not as if I wanted to keep it. Here.'

'Thank you.' Remus replied in the same friendly air. 'And please refrain from taking my daughter's things in future. Goodbye.' With that he turned and walked away, indicating that she should follow; who after calling Lupo from where he had been sniffing some trees, obeyed. Neither looked back at the messy-haired boy, and neither noticed him place his hand in his pocket, and fold it around the front page of the book, which he had neatly removed, and which held their address.


	7. Rendezvous with the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amaya and Mr Page

**Risi:** Yep. 'I'm sorry' does work wonders. Its such a pity that it is so rarely used. I'm sorry about what happened to you. The hall incident actually happened to me. I'm not a snape fan, cos i think that although he's a risk-his-life spy, and everything, he's still a git. As for the address, well he uses it in the next few chapters.He's not going to be against gays, he was just using it to get at Amaya, cos she is touchy about peopleinsulting remus.

**Someone Stupid:** O.k. he won't have a partner. Enjoythe chapter.

**Miss stephanie Black:** Is this soon enough for you?

**Hobey-Ho:** sniffs in gratitude I'm so flattered. i just thought that there are enough harry is a good guy, and always nice fics floating around so i tried to do one a bit different.

**Rozi126:** Just read on.

A.N. I am dedicating this chapter to my old form tutor, who was there for me to talk to when no other bugger was, even if it was just about the differences between the books and films of LOTR or speculation on the new Star Wars fil, so lets hear it for Mr Austin. Woo Hoo. waves banner enthusiastically ahem. moving on. Please can you read my 'Harry potter and the Stranger's Gift' fic, cos i need feed back for it, and also to know whether i should carry it on. hugs readers thankyou.

oh, by the way

_Harry's thoughts_

James' thoughts

**Lily's thoughts**

**_Sirius' thoughts_**

**Amaya's thought's**

On with the chapter

* * *

The next few days passed without incident, and the relationship between Amaya and the transfer students remained calm. Harry didn't know if he was happy or sad about this. Upon seeing her standing over him, fire in her eyes, and her full red mouth set determination, even though her wand was pointed at his heart, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. It was clear to him now, that there was no way they could ever be friends, a fact made clear to him after she had punched him, and after the meeting with Amaya's form tutor, Mr Page, the next day.

**Flashback**

Sullenly, he walked along the path to the Music department of the school, his surprisingly informal summons of 'Come for a chat this lunchtime' burning in his pocket. The sun was shining through the clouds, making him sweat beneath his collar. It wasn't nervousness, because he never got nervous over a detention. Looking through the window, he stopped. Inside, Mr Page and Amaya were talking, Amaya gesturing to emphasise her point, a dazzling smile on her face as she occasionally broke off to laugh. Minutes later, they were both rolling around in their seats with helpless mirth. And then Amaya glanced out of the window and saw him. The smile faded as quickly as sunlight in an eclipse. Bowing to the inevitable, Harry pushed open the door and walked inside.

'Hello Harry.' Mr Page's voice was as pleasant as Remus' had been. 'Amaya, if you'll excuse us.' Standing, she silently complied and walked for the door behind Harry. Face serene, with no emotion showing, she walked by; her honey coloured hair trailing in loosely plaited pigtails, on either side of her shoulders. Harry couldn't help but notice the slight sway of her hips as she walked. The door clicked gently shut behind him, and half-turning, he saw he walk past the window, face still calm and serene, hair gilded by the sunlight.

'Please sit down.' Mr Page gestured to the recently vacated seat in front of his desk. Leaning his arms on his desk and folding his long fingers together, he reminded Harry of Dumbledore, though his eyes were brown not light blue. 'Well, I am sure you know why you are here.' Harry nodded. 'Would you care to tell me what it was all about?'

Harry shrugged 'Just having a laugh'

'I see. Which parts of that did you find amusing, or was it the whole event in general?'

Harry shrugged again. Leaning back in his chair, Mr Page rested his chin in one hand, while he balanced his ankle on the other. 'Do you enjoy bullying others Harry?' To which, the boy in question flared up. 'I am not!'

'Not what?'

'A bully.'

'Oh, but you are. When…' But Harry wouldn't let him finish. 'No, I bloody am not. I am not a bully, I'm a prankster. A Marauder Mark 2. And it was just a harmless prank.' All through his tirade, Mr Page sat quietly, watching him. The resemblance to Dumbledore struck Harry again.

'Please sit down. One, I do not appreciate people swearing at me or in my classroom. When I use such language, then you can. Until then, don't swear. Two, what may have seemed a "harmless prank" to you, brought much humiliation to a girl who does not deserve such treatment. Do you know her?'

'No'

'Had you spoken to her before?'

'No.'

'So she hadn't caused offence to you, or hurt you in any way.'

'No.' Harry was starting to feel very ashamed. _Why did I do it?_ As if Mr Page could read Harry's mind, he asked 'Why did you do it?'

'Because she was alone. Because she was just reading, and ignoring everyone else. Because Shauna said she was a freak, and I should.'

'Right. So if Shauna said that you should go onto the main road, and throw yourself under a bus you would? And you picked on her because she was ignoring everyone. Because she was alone.' Mr Page slammed his fist down on the table. 'Have you ever considered that it's because of people like you that she sits alone? Have you ever considered that she wasn't ignoring people, they were ignoring her?'

'No', Harry stated meekly. _People like me?_ Mr Page continued. 'I expect you to keep out her way from now on. You may say hello, but nothing more. And if I hear of another incident like this again, I will have you shipped out of this school so fast your feet won't touch the floor. Am I clear?' Harry nodded. 'I will be talking to your friends and Shauna. Make sure that this doesn't happen again.'

'Yes sir.'

'Good. You can go. Oh, and if you see Amaya, please tell her to come back in. Thank you.'

**Flashback Over**

Since then, Harry couldn't help it. Whenever he entered a room, his eyes would search Amaya out of their own accord. That they would never be friends made him feel sad, as he could see that she was loyal, possessed a sharp witted sense of humour and was brave. She stood up for others, regardless of the taunts cast upon her, ones that increased tenfold because of her actions. But she refused to let others be ridiculed. The cause for his happiness at their pronounced cool was Ron and Seamus' desire to continue the prank, regardless of Mr Page's warning, which he issued to all of them. Sometimes it took all of Harry's persuasive skills to prevent them from approaching her; earning him strange looks from the pair. Yet he ignored them. Seeing how Amaya was treated by the other's made him feel sick with self-disgust at his unintentionally cruel joke. Is this what I am like? He wanted someone to talk to. He needed someone to talk to. Someone other than his parents. He needed an explanation about the new feeling of self-loathing and the warm tingly sensation he felt whenever he saw Amaya Woolfe.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from his trunk, he loaded it with ink and began to write.

**How are you all? I hope that you're o.k. Things aren't so bad here; it's really different from Hogwarts though**.

Harry put the quill down, and rubbed his eyes, frowning. He struggled to convey the right words to describe how guilty he felt, the admiration she sparked in him, and the surge of protectiveness he felt whenever he saw her being mocked. Then he was saved the problem by the sound of very familiar laughter coming from downstairs. 'Sirius' he breathed. _Of course. Sirius is the perfect person to talk to._ Flinging himself out of his room, he raced down the stairs to arrive flushed and panting in the foyer. Sirius let out another bark of laughter, and his parents chuckled indulgently at his dishevelled appearance.

'Surprise Honey.' His mum said, while wrapping him in a hug. 'We've come to take you out.'

'Yep, to a great restaurant recommended to us by the management. It's called "Bon Appetit", so grab your jacket, and let's go.'

Walking to the restaurant, they were greeted with a medium built man, with a hugely waxed moustache, who reminded them all, quite distinctly, of Poirot.

'Bon Soir, Monsieurs, Madamme. You book a table?'

'Yes for four, under the name of Potter.'

'Bon. This way please.' Walking through an arch, they found themselves in a tastefully decorated seating area, with white marble effect walls covering the upper half of the walls, and dark blue wood panelling covering the lower half, and the floor. There were tall vases located strategically around the room, filled with dried flowers, with gently sparkling fairy lights entwined in them. But Harry didn't notice this, for waiting to hand them menus was a stunned Amaya. The adults stood staring at her, slightly puzzled.

Who is she? She reminds me of someone I know. But Who?

**She looks like someone I know. Her hair is familiar. Who is she?**

**_Damn it she reminds me of someone. Merlin, this is going to be bugging me for days. Who are her parents?_**

_Oh she is so beautiful. She should wear form-fitting clothes more often. Why does she hide those curves?_

**Oh gods in heaven. This is going to be hard. Why do they all keep staring at me? Take a picture. It will last longer. I'm not going to be able to last the night.**

All were snapped out of their reverie, and James' Lily's and Sirius' questions were answered as a man walked into the room.

'Ring me when you finish, so I know when to pick you up. And enjoy yourself.' Remus kissed his daughter on the forehead, before turning with eyes widening in horror, to see his very gob smacked former friends.

* * *

Please review


	8. Cocoon of Isolation has Burst

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry Potterish.

**Risi:** Yep snape is a git. Harry won't be apologising soon. Maybe in the future. He has realised that he is a git. And he will try to rectify that, well, i cant say too much without revealing the plot, so i'll leave it here.

**Aprilise:** I'm so sorry, this is the soonest i could update. it was abit mean wasnt it. you know i hadn't thought of that. oh well, i might make them get together. then again, I might not.

**Mahia:** This soon enough?

**Dadaiiro:** just read on.

**Furies:** glad you like the chapter.

**Rozi126:** yep, cliffies are annoying aren't they.

**Starr Light 1:** No he won't forgive them just yet. I cant say any more than that, cos it will ruin the story.

**LiLy MaLfOy13:** glad you liked the story.

**Someone Stupid:** Expect the people in white coats any day soon.

**Dortha:** thanks for the advice, you spurned me to write this now.

**Summer:** glad you liked it.

_Harry's thoughts_

Lily's thoughts

A.N., i'm sorry if this chapter is crap, but i left my pre-written one at home. shock horror, I updated this chapter cos i don't have a death wish, but I refuse point blank to write any more without having edited them twice. so there ahem. enjoy the chapter.

* * *

All stood in a stunned silence. Remus was frozen rigid like had had been electrocuted. Silvery blue and Amber eyes met Pewter, emerald and Hazel. The tension was finally cut by Sirius.

'Remus? Re?' Rushing over he enveloped the horrified man in a tight embrace, gushing nonsensical sentences in his ear.

'Lay off him Pads. You'll crush him.' James walked over, a broad smile on his face, as he too embraced his long lost friend.

'Where in Merlin's name have you been. We were looking all over for you. Didn't you read the paper's. Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry for noyt believing you, and then for hitting you. I'm so sorry.' Sirius broke off shame-faced. An equally ashamed James spoke up, 'I'm sorry too Moony. But where have you been. We asked Pomphrey, but she refused to tell us. Just kept spouting on that it was for you to tell, and that you would never betray us. She was insufferable for weeks after Pettigrew was found out. Moony?'

Remus kept staring ahead in a kind of transfixed horror. His world had fallen apart. His nice little seclusion of just himself and his daughter, away from the wizarding world had just shattered. It was all over for them now. Harry was just as shocked. He knew that Sirius was gay, and that remus had been a lover of his, but he had never associated the man from their descriptions as the mild-mannered Jacques Lupin. After Remus had ran away, all pictures of Remus had been, all keepsakes of the planner among the Marauders had been destroyed, and all memory of Moony had been obliterated without a trace from the lives of the remaining school friends. An action that was greatly regretted not less than a year later._ Hell, I don't even mind gays. I was just trying to annoy Amaya. I wonder if they will get back together? Why is she glaring at Sirius for?_ The look on Amaya's face was truly terrifying. _It wipes the floor of any of Snape's glares, no problem. _Lily, too appeared to have noticed Amaya's anger toward Sirius. What is her problem? Then she noticed her eyes. Her distinct, silvery blue eyes. She let out a gasp and stepped back. This drew the attention of James and Sirius away from Remus, and to the seething girl. Both men almost quailed under the hatred of her glower. Then they too saw her pale eyes.James cursed loudly, and Sirius stretched one tentative, trembling hand towards his daughter.

With a snarl, she slapped it away. This snapped Remus out of his trance, and grabbing his daughter by the hand, he made a grab for the shelter, the remnants of the transparent cocoon in which they had lived for the past sixteen years, and he ran.

* * *

Oops, another cliffie. Please read and review. authoress runs, dodging bullets and rotten eggs 


	9. Never be the Same Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry pottersih.

A.N. i have boosted the rating as there will beswearing in future chapters, so i'm doing it in advance to cover my self. I would also like to thank Emma for her sweet e-mail. Thanks hun, so i would like to dedicate this chapter to her.

**Starr Light1:** This one was even quicker. thankyou for the cookies. it's the thought that counts.

**Risi:** i think that they were just hoping. i mean they want things to go back to as they were, but its going to prove to be a bit more difficult then that.

**Mahia:** i know i'm terrible aren't I

**Dadaiiro:** yes, Amaya can speak french. They lived ther until she was four, so she would have been speaking both, since she could speak. Pity about the nails, this chapter will do nothing for them i'm afraid.

**quibird:** this soon enough for you?

**Dortha:** wow, long review. i appreciate you taking the time to add in how you thought it would be, and i will definately try to add those in later. about the Jaques Woolfe, Jacques Lupin thing, i will blame that on my having forgotten my pre-written one, and me having to write it all again from memory. Sorry about that.

_Harry's thoughts_

Amaya's thoughts

Here's the story:

* * *

Neither spoke as Remus drove them home. Remus was silent with shock. Amaya with a kind of stunned fury. Sirius was nothing like she had expected him to be. Both were silent. And both knew, that however hard they tried, that however hard they grasped at the tattered remnants of their former life; nothing would ever be the same again.

'Well?' Sirius asked as James walked back in through the door.

'Nothing. They've disappeared. Again.' Sirius let out a curse. 'Don't have a go at me. It's not my fault he ran. Nor is it my fault that he disappeared in the first place either.'

'And how do you work that one out James?' Lily enquired in a tired voice. 'You are both as bad as each other. If the pair of you had stopped to listen in the first place, none of this would've happened, and Sirius would know his daughter.' Her words hung in the air. Harry was stunned by the revelation. _Amaya is Sirius' daughter?_ Though, thinking on it, Harry felt that he should have guessed. No one he knew had pale eyes like Sirius, and Amaya had obviously inherited his temper. Then it hit him.

'I know where they live.' An uproar met his words.

'Why the bloody hell didn't you say so?' Sirius demanded. Yep, they both have the same temper.

'I've only just remembered. It's written down on the front page of a book I borrowed from Amaya.'

'Who? Oh yeah…my daughter…my daughter.' Sirius mumbled.

'If we go back to the hotel, I can go in and get it. It's in my trunk.'

'Then what the hell are we waiting for?' Sirius roared before running out of the restaurant, quickly followed by Harry, Lily and James, who laid a twenty pound note on the work top for the trouble.

'MOVE IT BAMBI!'

A quick stop at the hotel for Harry to retrieve the address, ignoring all questions from a concerned Hermione, and puzzled Ron, and they soon pulled up outside a comfortable looking house. The twitch of curtains signified that the occupants knew of their arrival.

Sighing, Remus let the curtain fall back into place. 'Hurry Santhe.' He called up the stairs. Turning round, he surveyed the living room. It looked nothing like what it had an hour ago. Belongings lay strewn over the sofas; books lay scattered on the floor. Normally Remus would have fussed over the well-being of the precious objects, but now, all he could do was pray that they could get through the floo, before Sirius got into the house. Hopefully, he could get to the villa before the moon rose. There was banging on the door.

'Moony open the door. We know you're there.'

'Come on Re. I just want to apologise. Can't we talk.'

Remus turned his back on the door. 'Incendio.' He cast a fire, in the fireplace, and retrieved the floo powder from the mantle, just as Amaya ran down the stairs, a bulging rucksack on her back. 'Sorry, I shrunk things, but there was still a lot to take.'

'No time for that now, go on, into the fire.'

'But what about Lupo?'

'What about him?'

'We're not leaving him.' Amaya shrieked in outrage.

The banging on the door increased tenfold. They both turned to look. 'Damn it Lupin, if you don't open the door sharpish, I'm going to break it down.'

'Please go.' Remus moaned. 'I'll bring Lupo. Just please go to the villa.' But all hopes of escape to the French villa that had been his refuge all those years ago were shot as the door crashed off its hinges. Marching in, James saw that they were trying to escape by floo, and put out the fire.

'You are not getting away from us this easily.'

The wolf rounded on him. 'Why in god's name couldn't you just leave us alone?' James almost stepped back from the flaring golden eyes. But it was Sirius who spoke.

'You can't keep running Re. We need to talk.'

'No Sirius. There is nothing to talk about.' Remus voice was tired. The wolf was becoming harder to suppress. All he wanted was to escape to his French home, and run on the sands there with his beloved cub, and forget all about Sirius Black, wizardry and the Marauders.

'Of course there is.' Sirius took both of Remus hands in his. 'I mean, we know you are innocent now. And we have a daughter. You always wanted a child. Now we have one, and now we can raise her together.'

Disbelieving, Remus pulled his hands away from Sirius'. 'You expect me to forgive you just like that. No, I'm sorry Sirius, but she is my daughter. Mine. I have raised her. I have looked after her, soothed away her nightmares, dried her tears, picked her up when she fell…'

'Does that include protecting her from bullies then?' Harry interjected, 'Didn't do much of a good j…' He was silenced by a full-armed slap from Amaya that sent him careening into his father, who spoke up angrily. 'Now, just a minute. That was a bit uncalled for wasn't it?'

'No. He stands there and insults Papa. How can he control you, bloody moron? He is just there for me, when I need to talk to him about it.'

'All the same, you shouldn't hit people.' Temper flaring, Amaya rounded on Sirius. 'Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?'

'Your father, that's who.' Sirius shouted

'OH RIGHT. NOW THAT IT SUITS YOU.'

'WHAT? HOW DARE YOU…'

'OH I DARE. YOU WALK IN HERE, APOLOGISING, AS IF "I'M SORRY" IS GOING TO DO ANY GOOD, YOU SANCTIMONIOUS PRICK, AND YOU EXPECT HIM TO FORGIVE YOU. AND THEN YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU, AND THEN DO WHAT YOU TELL ME! I THINK NOT.'

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME IN THAT WAY YOUNG LADY. I'M YOUR FATHER…'

'AGAIN. NOW THAT IT SUITS YOU.'

'… AND YOU SHOULDN'T SWEAR AT ME.'

'I DO PLENTY OF THINGS I SHOULDN'T. LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOT HIT YOUR PARENTS, BUT THERE. THAT'S FOR PAPA. And she hit him with all of her weight behind a punch to the eye socket. Remus grabbed her arm. 'That's enough Amaya.' He said, dragging her out of the house, having in the commotion, placed Lupo under a strong sleeping charm, and transfigured him into a small bird, which he placed meticulously into his pocket. He just hoped he had enough time. Dangerous as it was to apperate so close to the time of full moon, he had no choice. Not if he still wanted to run. Unfortunately, Harry ran out, and took hold of both of their arms. Amaya look set, face flushed and eyes flashing to give him a tongue lashing, when she looked sharply up at her papa. She had felt the slide of the moon to full.

Harry fell to the floor, wind knocked out of him, where Amaya had pushed him. Not taking her eyes from her papa's shaking form she spoke. 'Run.' It was not a shout, but carried all of the weight. 'I said run.' Harry was now joined by James, Lily and Sirius, who was sporting a black eye, and all of whom were staring in a transfixed horror at the body that was now being covered with fur. He was snarling viciously, and Amaya was alternatively pushing and pulling him towards the woods. Sirius and James were so unused to seeing a transformation that they stood there in horror. 'RUN YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!' Amaya picked up the man that was now virtually all wolf and flung him into the trees, before allowing all of her anger and hatred to fill her up like a burning poison, a harsh venom, which flooded into her every cell. Her skin prickled and stung as fur ripped through her skin. She threw her head back in a silent scream as her bones dislocated and disjointed and formed the body of the wolf. Transformation complete, she turned and snarled at the people who had followed her before flinging her head back to howl at the moon, a howl that was soon joined by another.

Bushes rustled as Moony leapt out. Catching the scent of his mate, he leapt for Sirius, only to be knocked off course by Amaya, who dragged him, further into the trees. Backing up, Amaya failed to notice the ground falling away behind them, in a hollow of the trees. With a yelp, she fell, dragging Moony behind her.

Moony, furious with his cub's sudden lack of respect for his position as alpha, he cuffed her hard, vicious claws leaving sharp gashes along the side of her face and neck, before leaping for Sirius once more. To be knocked flat by a heavy weight, pinning him to the floor. Flinging his cub of him, where she hurtled into a tree with a whimper, he raked his claws down her side several times as punishment for her disrespect, before a but to the side sent him flying. Furious swipes of retaliation were held at bay by heavy antlers, until foot caught in a gap between roots, and twisting away to get free, and to avoid the wolf's attack, the stag's leg broke with a snap.

Amaya leapt, and head butted Moony's side, sending him into a tree with stunning force. Changing back, she ignored the blood that was pouring freely from gashes across her chest and helped a pale, and groaning James back to his family. 'For the love of God, none of you listen. A glance at Sirius showed that he had been bound by James to prevent him from entering the fray. Probably a good job. God knows what papa would have done. 

'We wouldn't have left you with him.'

'If you had left he wouldn't have been like this. He never has before.' A slow, groaning growl indicated Moony's hesitant return to consciousness. 'Now go. Please go.'

'But what about you?'

'Never mind me. I can look after him. God knows, I have accompanied him enough times. Now go.' Her eyes met Sirius'. For the first time, she smiled at him. A pure sweet smile. The smile soon turned to a grimace of pain as large, sharp fangs sank into her bleeding human flesh, at the point where neck meets shoulder. With a cry, she sank into powerful paws. Moony sniffed the unconscious girl, and recognised the scent of his cub. Whimpering sorrowfully, he let her rest on the ground, before lying next to her, to keep her warm. When the sun rose, all traces of the wolf melted away, and his human counterpart realised that no matter how hard he grabbed, no matter how tightly he clutched, his former life had now gone. Things would never be the same again.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Agrieved Compliance

Disclaimer: i own nothing harry potterish.

**Risi:** Nope, it would take a lot more than a slap to knock sense into Harry. It was because it was so long, they were out of practice shall we say. he wants them to go, but Sirius especislly will not be so willing.

**Dadaiiro:** Just read on. there won't be much ofa life for just Amaya and Remus now. Sirius won't allow it.

**Starr Light 1:** Just read on.

**Dortha:** The full moon thing plays a fairly big part in the story, but i can't say any more.all of their lives are being turned upside down.

**Mahia:** glad you like this fic.

**Rozi126:** this soon enough for you?

**Gaul1;** just read on. no, remus and amaya won't go to the cottage. sirius won't let them get away from him again.

**Summer:** Thanks for your review.

A.N. I notice the distinct lack of concern for James, and his poor broken leg. authoress grins i promise i won't hurt him again. not much any way.

_Sirius' thoughts_

Enjoy:

* * *

In a sterically clean room, which Petunia Dursley would have approved of, two figures lay prone on a bed. One, a gently, shallowly breathing girl, face milky pale against her multi-hued hair. The other, a translucent carbon copy of the girl, showing all of her injuries. The copy revealed her skin to have been near shredded in some places, several ribs cracked by a collision of considerable force into a large object. The worst was a large bite located at the joint between neck and shoulder, which just narrowly missed her carotid artery. Round the bed, several people sat, faces strained. At the top, on opposite sides were a head of ebony, and one of tawny gold. Remus held his daughter's bloodless hand in his, gently stroking the skin between thumb and forefinger while tears trickled down his face. Sirius sat in immobile silence, his only movement was for his head to alternate between glancing down upon Amaya in worried concern, and looking up to glare at Remus. 

The Potters watched all three, silent intruders upon their worry. Seeing her lying there, Harry felt slightly nauseous, especially at the extent of her injuries. Lily, a fully qualified and experienced Healer had seen enough such injuries and accidents to not feel repulsed by the scene. James, a high rank Auror had to seen too many battles to feel any horror. What intrigued him was Remus' devotion to Amaya, and hers to him. Amaya being able to transform at will, and furthermore, Remus gaining less scars, if any, than in all the years at Hogwarts.

A Medi-Witch bustled in with her trainee Healer. She, along with the Healer, fed Amaya a bright yellow potion, with orange swirls in it, a thick grey potion, and a runny red potion, by pouring a trickle down her throat and stroking it to force it down. Once done, a bell resounded in the room. The copy of Amaya revealed that the potions had healed her skin, and broken bones. The plump faced Medi-Witch beckoned Remus and Sirius to follow her, while the trainee Healer pulled a damp cloth from thin air, and gently wiped away the dried, black crusts of blood revealing pink, newly healed skin.

The Medi-Witch led them into the family room. 'She is well now. All she needs now is to rest. Rest and to avoid such instances again.' Remus let out a relieved sigh, whils Sirius gave Remus a side-long look.

'Is she going to be o.k? I mean the bite didn't affect her, did it?' Remus' face was anxious.

'How do you mean Mr Lupin?'

'I think what Remus is trying to say is that when he bit her, has he infected her? Will she now transform on full moons?' Sirus tone, while pleasant spoke the harsh words that slashed at Remus' heart.

'No. tests have revealed that she will not transform. However, we will have to wait until next month to be certain. Such instances should be avoided again.'

'Of course. I will see that it won't. Sirius' reassuring smile was enough to calm the witch. She smiled and left the two alone. Remus fell into a chair and absent-mindedly fiddled with the torn leather of it's seat. Sirius closed the door behind the witch, locked it and cast a strong silencing charm on the room. Turning, he was cannoned into the door by Remus, sobs shook his slender frame.

'Oh Sirius…I was so scared…I was so very scared…I thought I had killed her…or turned her…I could have bitten you. I'm so sorry.' Sirius just stood, cradling him, stroking his hair. When his sobs had subsided to sniffles, he conjured a tissue and dried his eyes.

'I know Remus. I know. You never meant to bite her. You're lucky she wasn't infected.' Remus let out a sob. Sirius hated hurting him, but it was the only way he could see that would grant him access to Amaya. 'I mean what would happen next time…'

'There won't be next time. We'll be more careful. I'll be more careful. I mean the wolf was going mad because he could smell you. After you go back, he won't do it again. _Go back. No, I'll never go back. Not now. I'll never leave Amaya behind_. But Remus, head buried in Sirius' neck didn't see his eyes flash with anger and utter refusal.

'It could happen again. I mean there are people everywhere. Unless you live in the Forbidden Forest.' Remus lifted his tearful face to look at him.

'I hadn't thought about that.'

'No, but if we both look after her, then I can have her at full moon, and then she won't be hurt. And you can lock yourself in your basement, you do have a cellar don't you, and you won't hurt anyone else.' Remus cocked his head to one side, considering what Sirius was saying.

'It could work.' He said hesitantly. Sirius seized the opening. 'It would work Re. Say you agree.'

'Yes,I agree.' Mind muffled by his worry and self-loathing Remus conceded to Sirius' argument. Sirius smiled.

* * *

Please review. 


	11. Far From Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potterish.

**Rozi126:** i always appreciate your reviews. i know poor Remus, things don't get much better for him i'm afraid

**Risi:** Yep, Sirius isn't going to do much grovelling, not to Remus anyway. I think that Amaya will make him beg a bit though.

**Paula:** Remus was just terrified of hurting Amaya, she is his life. Things get worse for Remus before they get better, but Amaya won't let them forget what they did. That's all i will say clutches her outline to her chest protectively

**Mahia:** No, Amaya is certainly not alright with this, and well, read on.

**Gwen Worshipper:** glad you like the story, thanks for the review.

**Dadaiiro:** I'm afraid i can't answer any of your points as that will ruin the story, so you will just have to wait for the updates.

**Dortha:** Yep, Remus was really worried about this happening as he loves his daughter very much and also...er.. just read on.

**Summer:** Er... poor Sirius. Not too sure how you work that one out, but hey. Definately poor Remus, and things aren't going to get much better i'm afraid.

**Crazy Psycho:** Glad you liked the chapter

**Hobey-Ho:** No, there is no chance of flowery-ness. If you want a dark fic, maybe you could read my Feline's Lover Serpent's Prey fic. That is DARK!

A.N. To those of you who were wondering, Amaya was able to drag Remus away as she keeps a tiny part of her human mind, so that she can change back, a bit like animagus transformations. Thanks to Dortha for bringing that point to my attention. I have also included a bit of a dialogue she sent me, so this chapter is for you.

Enjoy.

* * *

'Come on, almost there.' Remus gently guided his daughter to the sofa in the lounge. With a sigh of relief, Amaya dropped onto the soft cushioned seat. Sirius followed, carrying Amaya's bag of belongings. 'I'll put the kettle on.' Amaya frowned after him. 'Why is he still here? Papa, why haven't you gotten rid of him?'

Remus had been dreading this question. His worry must have shown on his face, because Amaya's frown deepened.

'We have things to talk about.'

'What things?'

'Just wait until Sirius comes with the tea. We will explain then.' The skin around Amaya's eyes and mouth tightened in anger in response.

China chinked together as cups of tea were passed around. A few moments of tense silence passed before Amaya set her cup firmly on the floor.

'Alright. Out with it. What's wrong? What is it that you have to tell me, that …he has to be here for?' The two men exchanged a glance, Remus resigned, Sirius determined. Sirius too set his cup on the floor, 'I'll tell her shall I?' Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a scroll of thick parchment, and handed it to Amaya.

'Tell me what?'

'Sirius…' Remus began, but Sirius overrode what he was about to say. 'Remus and I have come to a decision.' Remus hung his head, and the skin around Amaya's mouth tightened even further.

'What decision?'

'I am going to take part guardianship of you. Take a look, the contract is there. You are to live with the both of us. We will arrange when I am to pick you up, except for full moons which you will always spend with me.' Amaya burst out into raucous laughter. Laughter than trailed off when she saw the resigned, saddened look on her Papa's face, and the resolute one on Sirius'. Opening the parchment, fingers trailing over the smooth texture, she read:

**Contract for the Guardianship of Amaya Felicity Angelique Lupin**

**Parents: Remus Jean Lupin (carrier)**

**Sirius Orion Anthony Polaris Canis Black**

**I Remus Jean Lupin do hereby give Sirius Orion Anthony Polaris Canis Black part guardianship of our child Amaya Felicity Angelique Lupin.**

**With my signature, I grant Mr Black full access to our child, whenever he requests it.**

The contract carried both of the signatures, all that was needed now was hers.

'You can't be serious.' Amaya said incredulously. 'Papa, tell him he is talking rubbish. Papa. Papa?'

'He has a right to see you. You are his daughter as well.'

'Hmm. You've changed your tune.' Amaya stated, before rounding on Sirius. 'And what's this crap about stopping with you on full moon? What about Papa? He needs me. He'll hurt himself otherwise.' Realisation dawned on her. 'That is why you are agreeing to this. Because of the last full moon.' Remus nodded miserably. Throwing her self back into the chair, she narrowly missed head-butting James in the groin, as he walked in through the open-door with his family.

'Hey, watch it.'

'Sorry', Amaya muttered absent mindedly. 'Papa that has never happened before. What are the odds on it happening again? And I can control my magic now, so I won't burst in on you after you have transformed. Besides, I was three then and I didn't know how to trigger my transformation…' she broke off startled as Sirius sat up sharply. 'This has happened before.' He shouted. Remus slouched further into his seat. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What does it matter? It's none of your business anyway.'

'Of course it is, I'm your father.' Sirius said scathingly

'Yeah, you were there at conception, but nothing after. Papa has always been the one there for me, I want nothing to do with you, I never have.'

Sirius sat back, face calm. Eyes blazing with his fury. But Amaya wasn't finished. 'You mistrusted him, were going to arrest him.' She gave a derisive snort, 'You even beat him. When he was carrying me. What if you had hurt me, or caused him to miscarry.' Remus, and James although from where he stood Amaya couldn't see him, winced. 'And then you didn't really look for us. Sure, you put an ad in the Prophet, but that was it. If you had wanted to find us, you would have done.' Her angry words made Remus' mind up so that when Sirius turned to him for support, he had a strong put down ready.

'She is right Sirius.' As he spoke he ripped up the thick parchment and threw it into the fire. 'You weren't there, and you can't just walk back in and expect us to adjust our lives to suit you.' Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus cut through him. 'We have our own lives now, and they don't include you. I'm sorry Sirius, but the answer is no. No, you can't see Amaya, no she will not stay with you, and no she will not stay with you during full moons.' Walking over to the door, he held it open for his former friends. 'Sirius, go anywhere near me or my daughter again, I will tear you to shreds. Lily, I wish to congratulate you on your son. Harry will become a good man, with a little work and less arrogance. James, I may possibly forgive you in time for doubting me, everyone makes mistakes, even for trying to send me to Azkaban, again everyone makes mistakes. But I will never, never forgive you for hurting me when I was carrying Amaya. Now please go.' With that he forcefully chivvied them out of the door, before slamming it in their faces.

'This is not over Lupin.' Sirius shouted through the wood. 'Far from over.'

* * *

please review


	12. Sly Smiles, Cruel Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potterish

**Dadaiiro:** Here's the outcome.

**Paula:** Lily will be furious with Sirius in the next chapter. he will get a good talking to.

**Risi:** Nope, Sirius doesn't give in without a fight. You'll will have to read to see what he does.

**Dortha:** you're more than welcome hun. Again, you'll have to read on to see what happens.

**Trickster-182:** Glad you like the chapter.

**Moony's-mate:** yep, he did deserve it.

**Gwen-Worshipper:** i know, i love her anger. It makes for interesting situations.

**Rozi126:** yeah, he is being a jerk, but in this chapter he is the worst.

**Mahia:** Thanks for the review. this soon enough for you.

**Summer:** this soon enough fore you?

**Crazy-Psycho:** Glad you liked it.

**Hobey-Ho:** If you would read my other fic, and review, i would greatly appreciate it. I supposed that it could be humorous, but not just yet.

_Sirius' Thoughts_

Enjoy:

* * *

'Mr Black. How may I help you? A sugary sweet voice simpered as she almost slavered over the handsome brunette in front of her. For once, Sirius made no comment, and his face made no grimace.

'First, I wish to thank you for seeing me Madame Umbridge.' Umbridge waved it away, 'As you know, a contract was drawn up between Mr Lupin and myself regarding my taking part guardianship of our daughter. I took it to be signed by Amaya, after Mr Lupin and I had signed it, and Remus tore it up.' Umbridge gasped. 'I was wondering whether I could still take the part guardianship.' But his hopes were dashed by Umbridge's shake of her head. He felt his shoulders slump.

Sirius looked up when Umbridge's stubby, ringed fingers patted his long slender ones. Her face was twisted by a sly smile.

'If it was proven that Amaya was in danger whilst in Mr Lupin's care, you could take full guardianship by adopting Amaya as your own.' Sirius gaped. 'I understand that she was recently admitted to St Mungo's. We would hate for another such incident to befall the poor child at the hands of the…half breed.' She gave a cruel laugh. 'Who knows what his viciousness could lead to next time.'

_Could I do it? Could I take Amaya from Remus? He could still see her. And she would be safer._ Looking up into Umbridge's expectant, greedy face he agreed. Her smile grew impossibly wider as she explained the procedure.

'I still can't believe you gave into him.' Amaya said as she dusted the pictures furiously.

'I was worried for you. If you had been hurt, seriously hurt, or if I had turned you, I would never have forgiven myself.' Remus countered as he brought in tea and a large slab of chocolate.

'Oh come on Papa, I am already a werewolf of sorts.' Remus winced, 'You can't become a werewolf twice can you.'

'But still, I could hurt you again.'

Amaya sighed with impatience. 'The wolf wanted his mate. I was stupid enough to stop you, when Sirius leaves, that won't happen again.' Remus poured the tea, and snapped the chocolate into two, giving the larger piece to Amaya.

'You know, he really isn't that bad a person.' Amaya snorted derisively

'Yeah, apart from doubting you, and then beating you up.'

'Will you please drop it? He won't bother us anymore. Now drink your tea.' Yet Remus was proven wrong by the sight of Sirius marching down the drive followed by Umbridge. His cup fell from his nervous hands to smash in a puddle of tea and fragmented china on the floor. Startled, Amaya looked up to gasp at the people that her Papa was admitting to the house.

'I want you to leave.' Remus stood at the door which led to the living room, to Amaya.'

'Not without Amaya.' Sirius face was grim.

'GET OUT!' Remus had his wand pointed his wand at Sirius' chest. I told you that you would never have her. I meant it. She is my daughter, Sirius. Mine. Now LEAVE!' Umbridge watched both men. Eyes narrowed and calculating.

'As you wish Mr Lupin.' Sirius, mouth open to bite out a cutting retort, gaped at the witch in amazement. 'I apologise for wasting your time. Come along Mr. Black' Less than five minutes since they had entered the house, they left again.

'What the hell was that all about?' Sirius hissed 'I thought you were going to help me get Amaya.'

'I know, but I could see that he wasn't going to give her to you. And the time you would have wasted arguing, is time I need to clear my next actions.' Sirius sighed in annoyance. Then looked at her sharply.

'What actions? Why do you have to clear them?'

'You'll see Mr. Black. You'll see.'

An Owl swept past a silent street, hunting for its prey. In the witching hour, when all were abed, it was unseen by all except for eight silent silhouettes that were creeping into a house, up the stairs and into the room of one softly sleeping girl. Covers kicked off due to the heat, Amaya was clad only in a cream silk slip that had been rucked up to her hips by her sleepy tossings and turnings. One of the younger Aurors gave a soft wolf-whistle, but was silenced by Sirius' glare and Amaya's sleepy murmur as she stretched eyes half opening as her back arched before settling back down into the mattress, Her hair fanned out on the pillow like a multi-toned halo, one strand of honey tinged ebony, brushing her cheek as she breathed. Sirius, gently laid a blanket over her, and covered her mouth with his hand.

Amaya woke with a start, and her eyes bulged as she tried to scream, but her terrified wails for her Papa were absorbed by Sirius' cool hand. Together with James, he picked her up, and carried her downstairs. Amaya flailed, flicking and kicking her legs out with whipcord strength sending James into the wails twice. Her punching arms were held close by the remaining and five Aurors, and they made their way down the stairs led by Umbridge.

Sirius stumbled on a step. His hand was dislodged, giving Amaya sufficient leeway to bite him hard. Cursing, he yanked his hand away, giving Amaya the chance to scream. PAPA! PAPA HELP. PLEASE HELP. THEY'RE TAKING ME. PAPA!' she shrieked lustily, and was rewarded by the sound of footsteps running along the landing.

'Quickly, lets get her out of here.' James said urgently to Sirius who was sucking on his hand. But Amaya, now she knew help was coming, fought all the harder.

'STUPEFY.' A thread of red light raced through the dark to collide with an Auror's chest. Sirius flung Amaya over his shoulder and ran out of the open door, ignoring the fists that pummelled his back. A kick to the groin though had him doubled over, and Amaya fell to the floor with a thud that knocked all of the air out of her.

Scrambling up, she threw herself into the open arms of Remus. Clinging to him, she murmured repeatedly 'I don't want to go. I don't want to go.'

'Remus Lupin, you are ordered to release that girl.' Umbridge's voice sounded loud in the air.

'No. She is my daughter. My daughter.'

'Custody of her now belongs to Sirius Black. You may see Amaya at his discretion. Now hand her over.'

'Never.'

A young Auror, thinking to promote himself, stole behind the pair, and tried to break Remus' hold on Amaya, and was rewarded by a punch to the throat. The man fell, clutching at his neck while he gurgled for breath. Remus watched him in horror. James, knelt, and fixed his windpipe.

'Remus Lupin. I herby arrest you for the attempted murder…

'No.' Remus cried.

'…of Auror Smith…'

'No, Papa.'

'…You will be taken to a Ministry Holding cell where you will await your trial by the Wizengamot.' Umbridge's tone was heavy with smug triumph. 'Auror Potter, seize him.' James stepped forward. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

Amaya wailed as she was prised out of Remus' arms. Huge tears began running down her face. She tried to run back to her papa, but was caught by the blanket that had tangled round her legs. Sirius broke her fall, by catching her round the waist. Sobs shaking her frame, she held Remus' hand in hers in a fierce grip, but as she was dragged away, the distance became too great, and their hands were wrenched apart. Hand still outstretched, reaching for her beloved Papa, Sirius apparated them away.

They landed in a spacious bedroom that had been decorated in rose and cream, in obvious anticipation of her arrival. Sirius touched Amaya's shoulder gently. She ran to the open window, and using the rough brick work and her own lupine agility, she clambered onto the roof. And screamed at the rising sun.

* * *

Please review.


	13. Shopping and a Sorting

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry Potterish

A.N. sorry it has been so long to update, but i have had college and homework grumbles so here is a long chapter to make up for it. Thanks for your patience.

Aprilise: yep, sirius' life is going to be hell. Amaya will hate him for a long time, and will make his life as awkward as possible.

Mahia:Amaya is going to make Sirius' life very hard.

Paula: he just didn't think. And that she could leave him after she has left the seventhyear of Hogwarts, so in his mind, he has two years to make it up to her.

Lav-katie-hp: yep, itis a good book. glad you like the story.

Risi: No, the law is not on remus' side, and well...just read on.

Dortha: I agree hun

Ceyxa: They might get back together. they might not

Crazy-Psycho: here it is. enjoy

Summer: I hate umbridge as well

Gaul1: She might try to run away

Rozi 126: Remus won't probably get her back. Sirius is a jerk in this. Sorry to all sirius lovers myself included by the way

Dadaiiro: Lily will knock some sense into them. She sort of wasn't told until afterwards. well, just read on.

Hobey-Ho: I liked that last bit as well. Not as much fighting in the future unless Amaya loses her eag

Mooney's mate: She probably will, and james while she is at it. you'll have to read to find out.

_Amaya's thoughts_

**Sorting hat**

Draco's thoughts

Please review.

* * *

Two months had passed since Sirius had abducted Amaya. Two long, lonely months. James has still to be told that he didn't have to sleep on the sofa. Sirius was still to buy a cup, plate or dish that wasn't broken within a day of purchase. And Sirius and Amaya were yet to have a conversation that didn't descend into a screaming argument by the time the second person had spoken. Sirius was sorry that had taken Amaya from Remus; the memory of how she had clung to the tawny haired man, and how the two were ripped apart tore at Sirius' heart. Lily had really had a go at him when she found out. He still shuddered at the memory, and at the havoc that the jumble of hexes and jinxes had caused to both himself and James.

In memory of that, Sirius retrieved a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey from his drinks cabinet.

'Oh, give us one would you.' Came the tired voice of his best friend from behind him. Obligingly, Sirius poured James some of the amber liquid, before handing it to him. James took the pro-offered glass, looked at it, and then back up at Sirius, eyebrow raised. Sirius sighed and more of the liquid sloshed into the glass until it was nearly full.

'Thanks.' James walked into the lounge 'And bring the bottle.' Both men collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh. James took a mouthful, and then began massaging his neck.

'Still on the sofa?'

'Yes. It's bloody uncomfortable. She won't even let me enlarge it a bit. Old battleaxe.' He muttered.

'If she should be having a go at anyone, it's me. I'm the one who went to Umbridge.'

'Yeah, why did you do that?'

'She drew up the contract. Apparently, it's too mundane for the Minister to deal with.'

'Oh.' Both went back to their drinking.

'When are they due back from the shopping?' James enquired glancing at the clock.

'Over an hour ago. How long does it take to buy some books? I gave them enough money, so they didn't have to get any out.'

'Have you any idea what house she will be sorted into?' Sirius frowned at him in surprise. 'Gryffindor, obviously. I mean both Re and I were in Gryffindor.'

'Yeah, so. Your parents were in Slytherin. She could be sorted there.' Sirius face took on a dark look. 'She had better bloody not be. I don't want her to have anything to do with that house or any of it's members. Any way, I'll find out tomorrow, I'm going to be there for the feast, help her get settled.'

'You have to be kidding me.' Amaya's voice sounded from the doorway. Lily stood behind her. 'The only reason I agreed to go the school is to get away from you…' Sirius winced unhappily '…and now you're telling me I have to put up with you again.'

'I'll just be there for the feast. Just the one night, and then I'll be gone. Anyway. Did you get everything you needed? Books, robes, broomstick?'

'Yes.' Amaya replied sullenly. 'Don't know why I have the broomstick. I've never flown. We got an owl though.' And her face shone with joy as she produced an ebony black owl, with speckles of white on his front. 'I've named him Ziggy. After Ziggy Stardust.'

'Good name. He's a bloody brilliant musician.' Amaya frowned.

'You like Ziggy Stardust.' Sirius just nodded and pointed to a large stack of LP's and CD's. Amaya fidgeted, as if to stop herself from flying at them. She loved music.

'I'd better go and pack my trunk.'

'Let me know if you need anything. I'll send it up.'

Amaya nodded as she began to laboriously drag her things upstairs.

'We have house elves for a reason.' Sirius reminded her. Amaya scowled.

'Maybe I just like doing things myself.'

Lily watched the conversation in silence. After Amaya had disappeared, Sirius leaned back, a slight smug grin on his face.

'What?' She asked.

'Well, that's the first time we have had a conversation, where we didn't end up screaming at each other. Did you have a good time?'

'Reasonably. She was put out at having to use your money, but the goblins wouldn't give her access to Remus' vault.'

'Is that why you were late?' Lily looked up sharply, eyes biting with anger.

'Partly. We also spent time in the bookshop. Did you know that she likes to read? The music shop. Did you know she could play? That she likes to play the piano, flute, saxophone and violin. I found all of these out and more besides today, when you should have been learning them, as you could have done had you not acted like your usual hot-headed self.' Sirius began to shrink back, further with each word spoken until he had pressed himself so far into the back of the sofa that he was close to appearing through the other side.

'She doesn't like me Lily. We don't even talk. We can't have a conversation without loosing our tempers.'

'And we all know why that is. She loves Remus, and when you took her from him it broke her heart. Of course she won't like you. If you had any sense, you would keep out of her way.'

'Yeah, well she is going to Hogwarts tomorrow, she will be well away from me there.' Lily only frowned.

* * *

Walking through the doors and along the aisles between two of the tables, Amaya felt her stomach sink with nervousness. She tried to ignore the mutterings, surely aimed at her as she was the tallest walking to the head table. She eyed the stool and hat curiously before her Papa's voice rose up in her head, explaining when he described the Sorting. Ruthlessly, she squashed the memory. _I won't think of him. I won't._ One by one, the younger students filtered up to the stool and then their chosen tables. Then her name was called. Or, what they thought was her name.

'Amaya Black.' The witch called. Amaya narrowed her eyes. 'Amaya Black.' She repeated, staring at the girl.'

'AMAYA BLACK.' The woman was now giving Amaya a hawk-eyed glare, one that Amaya returned with equal force. From her peripheral vision, she saw Sirius bury his head in his hands.

'Are you here for a sorting?' The elder witch asked in a biting voice.

'Yes.' Amaya gritted out.

'And are you called Amaya?'

'Yes.'

'Then why did you not come up when I called you?'

'Because you called Amaya Black. I am Amaya Lupin. I though you wanted someone else.' McGonagall's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

'Very well. Amaya Lupin.' Smiling, Amaya stepped forwards. The hat slid down over her eyes.

**Stubborn one aren't we?**

_What?_

**I said…**

_I heard what you said. What did you mean?_

**Well, waiting there when it was obvious she meant you.**

_Well, Black isn't my name. Lupin is._

**To business, where should I put you. Hmm, you have determination, a degree of stubbornness. Intelligence too, but Ravenclaw is not the place for you. No choice. Gr…**

_If you dare to place me in Gryffindor, I'll bloody shred you._

**But that is the best place for you.**

**I don't care, I don't want to go there**.

**Tough young lady.**

'Gryffindor.' The hat shouted aloud. The table erupted in cheers and Sirius beamed in pride, but Amaya dragged the hat off her head and shook it at McGonagall

'Make it sort me again.' The cheers slowly died away as they registered what she had said.

'I'm afraid I can't do that.' An elderly man said from the table. 'Once sorted, you cannot be sorted again.'

'Furnunurculus.' The hex was cast so quickly, Dumbledore didn't have time to dodge as boils sprouted across his face. The hall broke out in murmurs. Some in awe, some in anger. Sirius just gaped incredulously at his daughter who was glaring at the man she had just jinxed, one memory riding above all others in her mind.

Flashback

'Mr Lupin. You have presented your case to us. Although you were trying to prevent Mr Black from taking your daughter when you hit Auror Smith, and that you hit him while trying to protect her; your claim of abduction is invalid as custody of her already belonged to Mr Black.' Dumbledore spoke aloud to the courtroom, his light blue eyes devoid of any twinkle. 'The Wizengamot is unanimous in it's decision that you are guilty of attempted murder, and I hereby sentence you to five years in a werewolf concentration camp.'

Remus looked aghast. Amaya wailed and vaulted over the box where she stood with Sirius. Running, she was caught round the waist as she tried to reach her Papa. Arms reaching for him, she sobbed his name. He could only look down on her dumb-struck as he was hauled away.

End Flashback

Someone muttered the counter curse.

'Thankyou Miss Granger.' The man said graciously as he walked around to face the seething girl. Face fixed on the man she hated almost as much as Sirius, she didn't notice the symbol on her robes adjust to show the Gryffindor Lion.

'That was a good hex Miss Lupin.'

'You sent Papa to a Werewolf Camp. He didn't do anything wrong.' Amaya said quietly. 'Sirius hadn't adopted me until after he took me from Papa.'

'There are documents which contradict this. Official documents. I am sorry that you do not like your house, but I am certain you will grow to. Now please sit. I am most hungry, as I am sure others are. Perhaps we can chat later.' With that, he returned to his table. And Amaya dropped onto a seat at hers, as far from the others as she possibly could. She barely heard Dumbledore's speech, and didn't even blink when heaps of food appeared on the tables. She didn't stir from her thoughts until several people came to sit next to her. Seeing one was Harry she groaned.

'That was a good hex.' One red-haired boy said who sat opposite her. 'I'm Fred.'

'I'm George. Dumbledore didn't have time to dodge.'

Amaya mumbled hello. She looked startled when the sandy haired boy who grabbed her bag smiled at her, taking in her whole figure. 'I'm Seamus. No hard feeling about in the hall.' Amaya's blood boiled. _How the hell can you expect me to forgive you just like that._ Some of her anger must have shown on her face, because Harry rubbed her back in what he thought was a comforting manner.

'Seamus didn't mean anything bad. It was just a prank. We could put that behind us now. Isn't that right?' Somehow, Seamus managed a smile at Harry and a leer at Amaya. She jumped when she felt his hand brush her leg, and gave him a full armed slap.

'Come on. We could be friends.' His hand brushed too low on her back, and Amaya tuned to face him fully.

'Keep your hands from me.' Reaching behind her, her hand grasped the handle of a large jug 'We are not going to be friends.' Bringing the jug round, Harry gasped as the sticky, orange liquid gushed over his hair and down his face. Slamming the jug down, she flounced of to the other side of the hall, and threw herself down to a platinum blonde haired boy.

'Hello.' She muttered.

'Hello.' The boy wiped his hands before extending one to her. Amaya shook it. 'I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.'

'Amaya Lupin.'

'Hungry?' The boy enquired as her stomach gurgled. Smiling sheepishly, she pulled a slice of Chicken pie towards her, and tucked in willingly. Draco continued to watch her, as he had from across the hall. She is interesting. Especially how she dealt with Potter. He frowned reflectively. Very Interesting. The meal progressed in silence. When all the plates had been cleared the students began to return to their dorms. Amaya looked gloomy.

'Well, goodnight Amaya.'

'Night Draco.'

She slowly trudged to the Gryffindor Tower, often pausing to ask the Portraits for directions until she came upon one portraying a lady in a pink silk dress.

'Password.'

'Err…' _there is a password? Oh Boy._

'Excuse me.' Behind her was the pearly figure of a man in a ruff. 'Pardon me. I am Sir Nicholas. Resident ghost of Gryffindor. I was sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to tell you the password, as the prefects wouldn't have had opportunity to tell you.' Turning, he addressed to painting 'Family Ties.' The woman swung forward to admit the girl. 'Your belongings would have been brought up.' Nicholas informed her. As he disappeared through the floor Amaya thanked him profusely.

She walked into the common room, and looked around, marvelling at the decorations. Then she realised the silence, and that all were staring at her. Instantly, her spines went up, and she sprang to defensive mode.

'Where is my dorm?'

A coloured girl spoke up who she remembered was called Parvati answered. 'Well, our dorm is up there.' She pointed. 'But we don't accept snake lovers in this house. So you can get out.'

'You what?' Amaya asked incredulously. 'You can't kick me out.'

'Oh can't we. Well, we are. You wanted to be resorted, so we obviously aren't good enough for you. Now get out.' Slowly, Amaya looked around. One bushy haired girl seemed on the verge of saying something, and a young red-haired girl stepped towards her, but was held back by the one called Ron.

'Fine. I didn't want to be here anyway.' Then she turned on her heel and left.

A bitterly cold wind swept round the castle, but it was unfelt by all save one girl who sat alone at the top of a tall tower, knees up to her chin, tears trickling down her face.

* * *

Please review


	14. Chinese whispers and a tinge of hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

A.N. sorry for the long wait, but i just haven't gotten round to putting this up. Loads of coursework deadlines. Anyway, enough excuses. Please don't shoot me. :author dodges bullets and other missiles:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I haven't time to leave personal messages. Just a quick note, due to someone being slightly upset over the hard time I am giving Amaya, in this, things look up a bit.

_Sirius' thoughts_

**Amaya's thoughts**

Draco's thoughts

* * *

Looking round, Sirius frowned when he failed to see his daughter. _Where is she?_ After the argument last night, and her request for a re-sorting he had thought it best to stay and then hopefully have a chat with Amaya before her classes. Sighing with an annoyed frown creasing his forehead, Sirius methodically searched each of the house tables from his vantage point at the head. Amaya was nowhere to be seen. Rising, he walked over to Gryffindor and squatted next to where his godson and his friends were sitting.

'Hey Sirius.'

'Hi. Where's Amaya? Is she still in the dorm?' Sirius worry increased tenfold when all students blanched, Harry included. All knew how fierce his temper was.

'Well?'

'She…err…well.' Harry stammered. 'No.'

'Then where is she?' Sirius voice was low and soft, a sure sign that his temper was rising.

'Where is who?' Parvati and Lavender had just joined the table. 'Oh, hello Sirius.' Lavender simpered, batting calf eyes at him. 'Are you looking for Amaya? We don't know where the bitch is. Damned serpent lover isn't good enough for our…Are you alright Harry? What's with the arm waving?' For Harry had been making frantic gestures behind his Godfather's back, who was now staring at Lavender, eyebrow raised and a poisonous smile playing with his lips.

'Where is she?' His voice was at its softest yet, and Harry braced himself for the explosion, which was surely to come.

'We kicked her out of course. She didn…' the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Sirius' furious yell. 'WHAT! YOU DID WHAT?' Rounding on his godson he continued 'WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE NOW?' cowering in his seat, Harry muttered 'Last night.' and 'Don't know.' As he shrank as far as he could into the seat. Breaking into a run, Sirius flung himself through the doors, muttering his apologies to McGonagall as he almost knocked her over in his haste to search the castle.

After several hours of searching fruitlessly, even enlisting in the help of the ghosts and the portraits, where unfortunately all he had learned was that the Gryffindors had kicked her out and then promptly changed the password from the Fat lady, and that several others had seen a girl running, or more accurately a flash of gold tinged with black and cinnamon, but the sobs of pain had been heard by all. In despair, Sirius began heading out of the Main Hall, and across the grounds towards the forest. Turning round, he vacantly scanned the castle for anyone who was in the vicinity and who may prevent him from his search. As he prepared to change into his canine alter ego, Sirius did a double take. Squinting, Sirius looked directly at the window of the Astronomy Tower. The one place he had neglected to look. There, fluttering in the breeze was a fragment of black cloth tinged with warm gold. A cloth that fluttered in the icy, strong wind as if it was composed of many tassels. Cursing, he ran back into the castle and raced up the stairs, along corridors until he barged into the tower.

Pausing at the doorway, he looked round frantically, finally locating the girl, slumbering at the window edge. The wind made his eyes water. Her lips and fingertips were blue and there were Goosebumps on her exposed legs. Placing his hand in front of her mouth he could feel her faint breathing. Gathering her carefully in her arms, he hushed her as she began murmuring Remus' name. 'Keep awake Amaya. Keep awake sweet heart. It'll be o.k. Dad's here.' As swiftly as he could, he made his way to the hospital wing, taking care not to jolt her. Laying her down on one of the beds, he called for Madame Pomphrey. As he sat by her side, he noticed Malfoy sliding of the bed opposite, and coming to sit on the other side, a thick orange paste coated half of his face. She bustled round efficiently; she gathered potions in varying degrees of colours, including a familiar red one that constantly emitted copious amounts of steam.

Sirius smirked. 'Bad burn was it.' Draco looked up, startled.

'Yes. Longbottom caused his potion to explode again, and I got a faceful.' Sirius winced before returning his gaze, instantly anxious, to his daughter. Gently, Madame Pomphrey prised open the immobile girl's jaw and poured the red liquid down her throat. As the steam gushed from her ears, her pale pallor lifted and roses bloomed in her cheeks. A rich, reddy pink replaced the icy blue that had covered her lips. Draco watched her colour return, transfixed. She is so beautiful. Bloody Gryffindors. Not even a Slytherin would lock a member out their dorm or common room. He was jolted from his thoughts by the wing doors bursting open, and Dumbledore gliding in.

'Ah. I heard that she was in here.' Sirius looked puzzled. _I never got chance to tell him_ 'How?'

'Ah well, several portraits saw you heading this way. They informed the Fat Friar, who informed Sir Nicholas, who told me. Oddly enough, I was under the impression that she had been attacked by thestrals, was dying of pneumonia and had cold feet, so I took the liberty of bringing these.' He produced some socks from his pocket. 'It is odd how some things can be magnified isn't it.' He replaced the socks, eyes twinkling.

'Yeah.' A voice rasped from on the bed. 'It's called Chinese Whispers.' All turned to look at Amaya.

'Chinese what?' Draco asked, mystified.

'Chinese whispers. It starts off as one thing, then someone else mishears or says it in their way, and by the end the message is nothing like what it started off as.' She giggled, 'It can be quite good fun.'

'Indeed. Well Miss Black…' He faltered as Amaya glared at him '…Miss Lupin, you are excused from the classes for the remainder of the week. If you wish, you may wander about the castle, to acquaint yourself with you surroundings.'

'Dumbledore, if I may, maybe we could go out to shopping. I know that you couldn't take much from Remus' house before the belongings were confiscated, so maybe we could go buy new things. Get to know each other better.'

'Excellent suggestion. Miss Bl.. Lupin?' Sirius looked so hopeful, that Amaya didn't have the heart to refuse. Memory of what her papa had said swam through her mind. **'He's really isn't that bad a person.'**

Nodding her head, she agreed. **It can't be worse than detention surely. And it would get me away from this damned school.** The happy smile on her other Father's face was almost worth it alone.

* * *

They had gone straight to London. It appeared, that Sirius knew the area very intimately, and took her to all of the popular, not to mention highly expensive, shops. Amaya protested at the prices, especially when she saw a pair of jeans she had been eyeing up in Preston that were thirty pounds, cost seventy in London. Sirius, used to the expense of living in the south was mystified to her outrage, and bought them any way; his logic being that she needed them, and it was nice to spend money on people other than himself, and his immediate friends, i.e. the Potters.

Sirius took her to Harrods, Next, Top Shop and various other stores where he bought everything from jeans, t-shirts, and various other articles of clothing to teddies and other plushie toys from Hamleys. When in discreet locations, Sirius would either shrink the packages or, as in the case of the large stuffed wolf, just sent them home. The day passed smoothly, they enjoyed meals in China Town and in a burger shop. They discussed music, fashions, events in the news, lives before they had met, Sirius explained quidditch, while Amaya explained hockey, tennis and football. Eventually they passed into Diagon Alley for an ice cream. All of their conversations had been relatively normal and civilised until Amaya enquired as to the location of her dog.

'Where's Lupo?' Sirius looked up from the large sundae he was eating

'Who?'

'Lupo. My dog. You know. The big German Shepherd. Come to think about it, I haven't seen him since you took me. How come he didn't bark or anything?' Sirius started to look guilty. 'What did you do?'

'I distracted him as Padfoot and then we put some sleeping potion in his water.'

'Makes sense. Where is he now?'

'With Umbridge' Amaya's reaction was incredible.

'WHAT! HE IS WITH THAT… THAT…' Amaya broke off, at a loss for a curse that was appropriate for The Under-Secretary. Sirius, conscious of every one staring at them, smiled and tried to pull Amaya down into her seat.

'Amaya, I can buy you a new dog.'

'I don't want a new dog. I want Lupo. GET OFF ME!' Storming out of the ice cream parlour, she ran down the street and melted into the crowd. Sirius sat down calmly and ran his hands through his hair. Tapping the carrier bag by his feet with his wand, he sent all of the parcels home. Leaving two galleons on the table, he promptly followed his daughter out of the shop. Looking round, he tried to catch a glimpse of his daughter. Until, that is, he passed the music shop. Remembering what Lily had said, he followed her in, to find her gazing at the violins almost longingly.

'Sweet heart, I'm sorry.' Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off sulkily.

'Get off.' But the words didn't carry the force which she usually put in. Sirius could see her face reflected in the glass of the case, which held the precious instruments. She looked so beautifully sad, so melancholy, that Sirius felt his heart ache. The instruments swam before her as tears slowly began to cloud her eyes, splintering the prized objects into thousands of little pieces that mingled before her, and no amount of blinking could re-new the jigsaw. A shuddering sob escaped her frantic attempts to keep it in, and instantly, she was swung round and enclosed in an embrace that was as black as the moonless night, smelt of loam, leaves after a nightfall and forests. An embrace that felt of love.

Sirius held back his own tears as his daughter sobbed into his robes. Leaning close, he could barely discern the words 'He's all I have' and 'All I have of him'. They stayed that way for some time. Amaya's sobs had subsided, but the tears still came, with the grief, that even after all energy was exhausted, the raw pain was still there.

'Does he really mean that much to you?' The face against his chest nodded. 'Then I will get him for you.'

'He's all I have left of Papa.'

'I know.'

'I will never forgive you for what you have done. The abduction maybe eventually, but never for locking him up. Why did you do that?'

'I wanted to see you. He would never have let me. I went to the Ministry for help, and it escalated.'

'Oh.' Amaya leaned into his shoulder.

'That's all you have to say. "Oh"'.

'Too tired to argue.' Sirius just smiled.

'A little birdie told me that you like to play instruments.'

Amaya raised her head to look at him questioningly, 'Little birdie?' Sirius just shrugged. 'Used to say it to Harry all the time. It amused him no end.' Amaya grinned wickedly, a Marauder's grin. **At last. Ammo**. 'Really, what else did he do?' Sirius' smile was equally evil.

'Tell you at home. Come on.'

Amaya fell out of the grate grumbling. 'I will never get used to those bloody things.'

'You will in time. And watch your language.' Amaya snorted

'That's rich, coming from you.' Sirius, getting used to the peace, said nothing.

Amaya settled everything away in her room. Looking round, she mentally selected what she would take with her back to school. She really wanted to take back the large wolf plushie, which she had named Moony. But she seriously doubted whether the rest of her dorm mates would approve of a 5ft stuffed toy. She settled for the powder blue bear and a fluffy cream one, which she would have been prepared to beg for. Seeing her robes, and the red and gold lion on the front, she scowled.

'Amaya, can you come here for a minute?' Sirius called.

'Sure.' Casting the robes one more dark look, she went downstairs. Next to Sirius was James. A familiar smell was lingering in the air. It was the hazel-eyed man who spoke.

'Sirius asked me to sort a few things out today. I got Lily to do some of them, and she will be round tomorrow. I had to go to the Ministry for my …task.' Amaya began to eye him suspiciously. It had better not be another guardianship contract or any other legal crap.

'You have to understand that the responsibility is yours, and will have to go to Hogwarts with you.' Sirius smiled. 'Ready?' Turning, he gave a piercing whistle.

Paws scrabbling on the laminated floor, in a comical Scooby Doo-like run, Lupo came bounding along to his mistress who had sank, overjoyed, to her knees to greet him. Licking every part of bare skin he could see, Lupo clearly expressed his joy at having been reunited with Amaya. Amaya herself did it by hugging both of the men fiercely in turn, all the while stammering her thanks. Hours later, when Sirius went to check on Amaya, to find her on her bed, Lupo curled up at the foot, both in peaceful dream sleep, he felt hope for the future.

* * *

Please review. Also whicxh house shouls I put Amaya into. Please vote in your reviews. I was thinking Ravenclaw, but i would like to konow what you think.


	15. Depths of Deception

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

**Dante Lewis:** it is good to see them connect, they sort of fall apart in this one. Don't worry, Remus will get out

**Kungzoune:** Remus will get out of that camp eventually; I wont leave him there.

**Ceyxa:** Just read on hun.

**Paula:** no there hasn't been any contact with Remus, because owls wont be received there, and no visiting as it is a werewolf camp. I didn't see the sense in hunger strikes, cos Amaya will be hurt more than Sirius, and I think them silly. Poison attempts will see her in Azkaban and then she can't get Remus out, and burning the house down would see her homeless. She will wait, and then get her revenge. Sirius won't have it easy because she still hates him, and was only pleasant because he was buying her things.

**Miss Stephanie Black:** No I won't keep Remus there. He will be out soon.

**Dadaiiro:** Amaya hasn't forgiven him either. Sorry, no Remus, not yet anyway

**Js:** it would wouldn't it?

**Moony's mate:** glad you liked it. Read on.

**Risi:** Sorry, she will not be in Hufflepuff because I don't really like them. Remus will not die, because then there would be hardly any characters left, well after Amaya's finished with them at least.

**Hobey-Ho:** Here's a bit of violence for you. There may be more in the next chapter when there is a duel between Harry and Draco. See if you can guess why. :nudge nudge wink wink:

**MP4:** Remus will be back. I don't know what condition he will be in though. Haven't decided anything beyond alive.

**Gwen Worshipper:** Remus will make an appearance in the near future. As for him getting back together with Sirius, well if the readers want that…

**Dortha:** Sorry hun, Ravenclaw would be good but the reviewers have decided.

**Rikkairora:** That's why she was pleasant to him. Bit of a break here though.

**Crazy-Psycho:** glad you liked the chapter

**PPP:** That's a good idea. I'll do that. Gryffindor bullying, and then Slytherins telling them to naff off. :Author scribbles frantically:

**Eleanora1:** :Whimpers sadly: I'm sorry he's there, but it's necessary for the story. I sent him there rather than Azkaban, because… : dons large rimmed hat and glasses as she reveals a bit of future chapters: the camps would be set up and governed by werewolf rights workers as oppose to Azkaban, which is worse for a werewolf than humans, so they have some rights. NOT like concentration camps! Here they wont be gassed or burned alive or other squicky things. Remus will get out; I love him too much to leave him there.

A.N. Results of the tally

Gryffindor- 0 : author points and laughs:

Hufflepuff- 1

Ravenclaw- 5

Slytherin- 7 :author asked sister:

So, she is in Slytherin then

So, So sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I got banned :faints in horror: for doing this instead of the ironing I was asked to do. Oh well, please enjoy and review.

* * *

'Sirius?' Amaya looked up from her plate decorated by a scattering of grape seeds, brow furrowed by a thought that had been plaguing her mind.

'Hmm.'

'You know that contract, the one you fetched round?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Even though Papa burnt it, would it still be valid?' Amaya enquired.

'No.' Sirius spoke through a mouthful of toast. 'You hadn't signed it, so it wasn't legal. Because you are sixteen, it needed your signature. Why?'

Amaya broke out into a huge smile and bubbles of ecstasy burst and washed over her. Joyous laughter streamed from her mouth like a powerful river that had been damned up by hatred, fear and longing as she clapped her hands together in barely contained delight. Sirius watched the display, eyebrow raised in mild alarm as he considered a series of shock spells. Amaya, noting Sirius look, ceased her fit of joy.

'Sorry, but that has just proved something for me.'

'Oh.' Sirius swallowed his mouthful of toast. 'What is that?'

'That means that Dumbledore was wrong, and I haven't been adopted by you, and that Papa was right to defend me.' Amaya was practically dancing with hopeful happiness. 'So he doesn't have to be in that camp.

Sirius, arm outstretched to pluck some grapes from the bunch in the brightly lacquered yellow bowl in front of Amaya, froze. Amaya's face was flushed and her eyes were shining. Her hair was a dishevelled fuzz where it had escaped from the plaits she had placed them into. She looked so happy. So vividly alive. Sirius could hardly bear to reveal the dark depths of Umbridge's scheming, to burst the delicate and fragile film of joy that glazed the hope and happiness of her warm and loving heart. And yet here he was with his torch of deception and cruel pin.

'He can't be freed.' In her elation, Amaya didn't hear right away.

'What?'

'I said he can't be freed.' Sirius watched with sadness as her radiant face was washed of the glee it had held, to be turned wan with confusion and puzzlement.

'Why?' Amaya gnawed on her lip. 'The only reason he was sent to that camp and not fined was because they thought you had adopted me. Because you haven't, he can be let out.'

'I have adopted you.'

'But you said that I…'

'I know what I said.' Sirius cut across her sharply. 'But your signature was there. Umbridge forged it using a dark curse. So you are mine. And that's the end of it.' Amaya looked at him aghast.

'B...B... But surely if you informed the Ministry of what she has done…'

'Why would I do that?' Amaya stared at him incredulously.

'Because Papa is unlawfully in prison.'

'And? Look Amaya, I can't say I agree with what she did, but I got what I wanted in the end. You.'

Amaya felt her shoulders slump as the weight of her misery and loneliness, temporarily relieved by her questioning, returned with even greater force. It felt like she had failed her Papa again. Not only could she give evidence to help him, but also she could not find a way to get him out. Hatred bubbled inside of her like a vat of molten lead, its noxious fumes clouding her mind, even as one solitary cool tear trickled down her face. Seeing her crying, Sirius' guilt increased and he laid a hand on her arm. A punch to the jaw sent him sprawling.

'You bastard. You utter bastard. You will see a man in prison to keep yourself out of trouble. Prick.' Her eyes glowed burnished gold and fangs showed and she spat insults upon him. Stepping over the man on the floor she ran to her room. Ripping off her pyjamas she flung on some old jeans, disregarding the rips at the knees, and a fleece jumper. Hauling out her trunk, she threw in her belongings, shrinking and charming them to pack themselves neatly as she went. In went her favourite teddies, including a reduced sized stuffed wolf, CD's, books and clothes. Also, upon reflection, she threw in Lupo's toys, blanket and bowls.

'What are you doing?' Sirius lounged in the doorway. To Amaya's great satisfaction, a blue-black plum shaped bruise bloomed on his jaw.

'What does it look like? I'm packing.'

'Why? Dumbledore said that you didn't have to go back until the end of the week.'

'I know, but I want to be as far away from you as possible.' Sirius sighed and sealed the door. Amaya looked up from her packing. 'Open the door.'

'No. You are not going anywhere.' Cursing, she grabbed her wand blasted a hole through the wall. Slamming her trunk shut, she stalked past a stunned Sirius, and down the stairs, calling her dog as she went. By the time Sirius had recovered hi senses, Amaya was already at the end of the drive and flinging her arm out. In answer to her call, a large purple bus swerved up to stop in front of her. Swearing, Sirius sprinted up the drive towards his daughter, the sharp gravel cutting and biting into the bare flesh of his feet.

'Wait. Wait. Wait.' Stan Shunspike paused in his hauling Amaya's trunk aboard.

'Wait. We can talk about this.' He panted 'Besides, we agreed to go out today. I've still got loads of London to show you. There's the Tower, Hampton Court. We can go and see a West End Show.'

'There is nothing for us to talk about. I was pleasant to you yesterday because I would have felt bad if I was angry as you were buying me things. I still hated you. I still do. And if you think I will be pleasant now, after what you've told me, another thing coming you most certainly have. Get off.'

'What about your things? We can go through them and sort out what you want…'

'I've got everything I want. Lupo, come here.'

'Ere.' Stan spoke up. 'Oo'll av to pay for yer dog too.'

'Fine.' Sirius interrupted.

'What even your CD's'

'Yep'

Sirius asked incredulously 'What are you going to play them on?'

'My CD player. I've charmed it to work on magic, so it can work at Hogwarts.'

'Oh yeah.' Sirius smirked 'And what scrap of junk did you take apart to figure that one out then?' It was Amaya's turn to smirk. An evil, Marauders grin into Sirius' increasingly horrified face as she replied triumphantly 'Your motorbike.'

Head on her wrist, Amaya watched the countryside fly by as the bus wove its haphazard way through cities and farms on its way to its various destinations. After falling off her chair twice, Amaya had sealed her chair and a longer chair for Lupo, to the floor providing a safe place for her increasingly frightened dog to sit, as other seats whizzed past them. Here he slept at his mistress's side, paws occasionally twitching in his pursuit of dream rabbits in his dream world.

All too soon, the bus stopped outside a familiar set of wrought iron gates. Staring at the crest embossed on the front she couldn't help but feel sad at how her last day had been, and how she was treated by members of her house, the same house her Papa had so many happy times in. Seeing the serpent of Slytherin's house, she thought of Draco, to have caterpillars tickle and wriggle inside. With resignation, she pushed open the gate and let Lupo run through. Lugging her trunk behind her, she walked along the huge gravel path to the castle, noting the students were eating. Upon entering the Great Hall, and seeing that no one was around, she quickly changed her fleece to a t-shirt that sported a prancing 'My Little Pony' from Harrods. Remembering the mess of her hair, she pulled it out of the plaited pig-tails she had slept in, and ran her fingers through it in an attempt to tidy her mane somewhat. Calling Lupo to heel, she entered the Main Hall, and Hogwarts life once more. Feeling the weight of hundreds of eyes on her, she scurried over to the Slytherin table, and where Draco was sitting. Smiling at the gaping blonde, she leaned over and seized a pie, several sausages and some bread.

'Hi. I've come back. Couldn't take him much longer. See you later maybe. Come on Lupo.' Less than two minutes after entering, she left, Lupo jumping up at her for the sausages she had procured for him.

Sitting by a tree, she watched the sun set over a huge lake. Her trunk lay by the side of her, and Lupo basked in the heat by her feet. His growling alerted Amaya to the approach of another. Whirling up, she stood to face Dumbledore, who had his hands up in a placatory manner, and scrap of black hanging from one of his hands, his hair and beard glowing in the dying light.

'Peace child. I've only come to talk.' Amaya didn't back down from her defensive stance, only put a hand out to stroke and scratch the ears of her dog.

'I've had an owl from your father, explaining your reason for your return…' Amaya snorted _yeah right_ 'And he has requested that I re-sort you.'

'I thought that wasn't allowed.'

'In the circumstances, I will make an exception.' Taking the rag, he placed the hat on her head. Her eyes were covered in darkness once more.

**So, back again are we.**

_I warned you not to put me there_

**So you did. So you did. Well, where to put you.**

_Slytherin. Please Slytherin._

**Why so persistent?**

_It's where I have a friend._

**Very well.**

'Slytherin.' Amaya smiled.

'Well.' Dumbledore collected the hat. 'My business here is done. Good night Miss Lupin. The password is "Purity".'

Darkness had long since fallen, and his dorm was filled with the snuffling and snoring of his house members, yet he couldn't sleep. Images of Amaya kept running through his head. For some reason she intrigued him beyond all others. It was not her looks. The memory of her coming towards him at dinner, pink flesh showing through the rips in her jeans, hair combed into haphazard waves. She is gorgeous though. Hearing a soft sound downstairs, Draco sat bolt upright, halting his musings. Ears pricked, he waited. A muffled sob decided his actions and he padded gently past the occupied beds and down the stairs. He was shocked to see Amaya sat in front of the fire, and saddened to realise she was crying. From the shadows of the stairs, he watched the firelight dance on the liquid gold on her hair and crystallise her tears. Dry mouthed, he realised she wore nothing more than a sheer slip, which when bathed in the glow of the flames, left little to the imagination. She was so occupied in her thoughts that she didn't see him enter. She jumped when he reverently wiped them away.

'Why are you crying?' The corners of her mouth turned down as she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her awkwardly. This is not what a Malfoy does. Yet he didn't voice a protest.

'I've failed him. I've failed.' She whimpered repeatedly. 'I'm sorry Papa.' Eventually her tears dried up, and she turned her face towards his. Tears had made her eyes slightly puffy, her nose sniffly, and her mouth into a sad pout. As he stared at her, she blushed and turned away, to have her face turned back, and her mouth captured by his. Moments passed, and the flames danced on.

* * *

Please review


	16. I am NOT a possesion'

Disclaimer: i own nothing harry Potterish

**Ceyxa:** Yep, she will keep Draco in his place, as she does later in the chap.

**Risi:** For you, i am going to make Snape pleasant to Amaya in this chap.Sirius actually requested the sorting, so he wont be too bothered. Amaya wont go out of her way to hide her relationship with Draco, as she doesn't care if Sirius doesnt like it. I just dont like hufflepuffs, they seem boring, and this way she is with friends.

**Eleonora1:** There is a reason for me putting remus in the camp. I didnt do it just for the crack. all will be revealed in fututre chappies, but take my word that it will work out ok in the end.

**Paula:** It would be too far fetched wouldnt it. Thanks for your opinion hun.

**Dortha:**gazes into a crystal ball: I think that sirius may get more thrashings :checks outline: yep, more punches for him i'm afraid.

**Mooney's Mate:** Remus will come back soon. I won't leave him there. i like the AmayaDraco pairing as well, though harry doesnt

**SilverGlitterSprite:** I like your new name better. it wasa good idea. glad you like the ending

**Dadaiiro:** She could have done, but then how would she feed herself, keep herself warm. At hogwarts she will make friends with the slytherins, can keep fed, warm, have shelter, and find a way to help Remus

**Crazy-Psycho:** glad you liked the chapter

**Dante:** wow, that was a HUUUUUUUUGE review.Sirius is trying to do the right thing, but in his own way, cocking it up completely. he is trying to be honest, but doesn't want to admit to a prisonable offense, although he didnt do it. i love him too, he may get it right later. he may still get together with remus, cos i think that they make a great couple and i love fuzzy endings too, but at the moment it is too far fetched. who knows how things will change.

**Hobey-Ho:** Just read on hun.

A.N. Sorry if there were questions that i didnt answer, but i cant without revealing the plot. sorry. i ddeictae this cahppie to Dante for her seriously HUGE review, thanks hun, also to Hobey Ho for deciding which way the duel goes.

enjoy

* * *

Amaya felt like screaming. Several weeks of searching had proved fruitless. Nothing in the library held anything that suggested what spell Umbridge may have used to forge Amaya's signature. Even Draco was at a loss as to what spell was used. They had hunted through every book they could find on the dark arts and their uses but to no avail. Throwing the book violently against the wall from where she knelt by a tall shelf, she caused a stack of books to fall to the floor raising a cloud of dust motes that danced and floated in the air causing her to sneeze violently every time she inhaled. Dropping next to her, her boyfriend spoke in a tone of ice tinged with the warmth of amusement. 'You know, if you carry this on, Pince will throw us out. And I would hate to see you deprived of books. Merlin knows what you would do.' Amaya only glared at the blonde.

'I'll assume you've had no luck.'

'No I have not. Dammit Draco, I am not in the mood for your sarcasm. We have searched through possibly every book on the subject in this bloody place, and there is nothing, nothing, which could help us. I don't know what to do.' The girl wailed as she threw herself forwards onto the floor dramatically.

Raising his eyebrow, Draco responded in the iciness inherent in all of his aristocratic upper-class family, 'Don't you think you are being a touch melodramatic? Why are you getting so worked up?' The glare she levelled on him made him avert his eyes, something no one not even Snape had managed to do to him before. She spat out in a heated tone, born of love contrary to his icy one of enforced reservation, 'Wouldn't you if it was your Father who was locked away, who was wrongfully imprisoned. If you could not see them.' She gestured to the books scattered around them. 'If you thought that the way to prove the Ministry for the liars they are, to free him from the prison Biting on a fist, she muffled her scream of helpless, frustrated fury.

Draco just smirked. Glancing at his watch he cursed loudly. 'We're late for potions'.

'What?' Amaya shrieked.'

'Move.' Seizing their bags, they dashed from the library, narrowly missing collision with a bookshelf and ignoring the enraged shrieks of Madamme Pince as they raced down the corridors, Malfoy pride forgotten as they rushed past closed doors of occupied classes. All the portraits saw were flashes of platinum and honey, yet the laughing curses and insults as they made their stumbling hurried way rebounded off the frames.

Skidding in an attempt to slow down, they both rammed into the door, which opened under the impact. As Harry looked up from his note taking, he saw Amaya, richly golden waves framing her face, cheeks blooming with the flowers of life, her eyes danced and sparkled with the gem of youth. Her rosebud mouth was in a partially open smile as she panted from her run. Entranced, he watched as she tossed her head, sending liquid gold cascading down her shoulders, revealing her natural cinnamon and obsidian highlights.

'Sit down'. Snape snapped sharply. 'As you can see, since we have already paired up, you two will have to work together. The notes for the potion are on the board. Copy them down and get on. I want a flask on my desk at the end.' Both blondes scurried to the remaining desk, leaving a distinct trail of vanilla musk, cologne and the lingering fragrance of woodland flowers to taunt Harry. He was in a bad mood for the rest of the lesson.

At the end, Amaya gleefully filled the flagon with the richly turquoise potion, the first one that she had created that went right the first time.

'I'll take it.' She told her boyfriend, 'I need to ask Snape something.'

'Fine. I'll wait for you in the Hall.' As she moved to take the potion, he gently caught her mouth with his, causing emerald eyes to burn jade with jealousy. Approaching the desk, Amaya hung back until everyone had left the room.

'Yes Miss Black, can I help you?' Amaya narrowed her eyes, but forced her tone to be civil, especially as she needed his help.

'Yes, firstly my name is Lupin, and I would appreciate it if you called me that.' Judging by Snape's raised eyebrow, her tone was not polite enough. Swallowing, she smiled and continued. 'I was wondering. Is there a curse which can be used to forge a signature?'

It is rare that Snape was ever surprised, but this question brought him close. It was not what he had expected of her at all.

'Yes, there are some. Why, may I ask do you want to know? And why did you come to me?' Her response took Snape beyond surprise into plain shock

'I want to know because Dolores Umbridge used one to forge my signature, therefore giving Sirius full guardianship of me. I want to know which one she used, so I can reveal her for the scheming bitch she is, get Papa out of prison, and then live happily again. I came to you, because you seem to know about the dark arts, and I don't think any of the other teachers would help.'

Pulling parchment and a quill from his desk, Snape wrote as he spoke 'Have you tried the library?'

'Yes it has nothing whatsoever that could help me.' Handing her the parchment, Snape suggested 'Perhaps you should try the restricted section. Good day Miss Lupin. He smirked as he swept from his classroom. **Vengence against Black would be very sweet. Very sweet indeed.**

Frowning, Amaya read the note. The frown that creased her forehead, soon moved to the corners of her mouth, as a delighted smile broke out on her face, growing broader with every word she read.

I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give permission for Amaya Lupin to use the Restricted section of the library, whenever she chooses and with whom. I also give permission for her to borrow any book.

Skipping out of the classroom with glee, she stopped dead at the top of the stairs that descended to the Great Hall. Weaving through the students that had amassed, she saw, Harry being half carried to the Hospital Wing, Draco following, head held high and shoulders back, looking every inch the proud aristocrat despite the blood seeping from a cut on his cheek, and broken nose.

Flashback/

Draco prowled from the classroom, surrounded as usual by his friends. That is, until a vicious shove to his back sent him sprawling down the stairs. 'Amaya is mine Ferret boy.' Landing at them bottom, he saw Gryffindors crowing with laughter, and Harry marching towards him. Leaping upright, he fell to Harry's punch to the face.

'What makes you think you can touch her, Pureblood scum.'

A loud crack sounded and blood began to trickle out of his nostrils, and over his lips. A muttered charm left a gash across his cheek. Raising his wand, he spat out _Tarantellegra_, and Harry's triumphantly smirking face contorted to a mix of alarm and annoyance, as his feet jerked out in a quick step. A _Finite Incantatem _ended his dance, ducking a body bind and a stunner, Draco knew that he was no match for Harry's natural lightening reflexes, he muttered _Furnunurculus _and boils sprouted across Harry's face, and down into his robes, moaning in agony. Draco's only chance to win, was to end the duel quickly. Casting a reductor curse Draco sent Harry flying into the wall. People screamed as he impacted and then fell to the floor with a dull thud.

'Lupin is my girlfriend Potter. Get used to it.'

Flashback over/

Tucking the note safely into her robes, Amaya flew along corridors and passageways, taking the longer route to avaoid all people until she slipped and skidded to a stop outside the heavy wooden doors that led to the hospital wing. Ignoring a glaring Ron and anxious Hermione who was dry wringing her hands, she pressed her ear against the door. From the sound of too young male voices, she surmised that Harry had regained consciousness. As it appeared that they were in the middle of a very heated argument, and no teacher or Matron was shutting them up, Amaya surmised that there was no one supervising them and she cautiously opened the large door, ready to slam it shut and run if an adult saw her entering what was, evident by his best friends waiting outside, a temporarily forbidden area. Ignoring the snarl of Ron and the indignant squeak of 'Oh, but you mustn't. We can't enter.' From the nervous looking Hermione, she slipped in, and let them door fall shut behind her. The soft click of the latch closing was enough to still the furious quarrel. Glancing at Harry, she winced at the thick swathe of bandages that covered his head. Blood stained the pristine white, where his head had impacted against the wall. Instead, she walked over to Draco, sat by his bedside, and held his hand, squeezing it tightly when she saw his victorious smirk toward Harry, which was answered by a glare.

'Get your hands off her Malfoy.'

'Excuse me, she came and sat by me. I didn't do anything. You were the one who started the duel.'

'You're not worthy of her Ferret boy. You wouldn't start a duel for her.'

'Who's says. I am very protective of my things.' Amaya gave a start.

'Yeah, unless you hurt them or break them, than it's o.k.'

'I don't damage my things Potter. I would take to good a care of it to allow anything of mine to get broken.' Having enough Amaya stood up.

'Would you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here. Do NOT talk over me.' Her shouts attracted the attention of the school nurse, who was in her Office, having seen fights between Harry and Draco before, decided to just ignore them. The illegal presence of another student, however, she could not ignore.

'Miss Lupin, I gave specific orders that no one was to enter unless they had an injury. Now please leave.'

'Don't worry, I'm going. I only wanted to check that Draco was o.k.' She moved to leave. 'But first.' She marched over to Harry and slapped hard. 'That is for talking as if I was a toy.' Stalking over to Draco, who was bracing himself, she slapped him harder. 'That is for calling me "thing" and "it".' She strolled to the door, pausing, she turned.

'I don't belong to either of you. I belong to me. Draco, while you are in here, think of the many ways you can apologise to me, and when you leave do them. Harry, even suggest that I'm yours again, I will shred you o.k. Go near Draco again, and I will shred you.' The lupine protectiveness over a potential mate came into full force. Opening the door, she glided sinuously out, even more silently than she had entered.

* * *

Please review 


	17. Somewhere, out there

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potterish.

**Risi:** I couldn't just make snape nice for no reason, i hate those fics where he is suddenly all mushy and starts being nice or more fair to gryffindors because i just can't see it happening, so that was the best reason i could come up with. Lily will be disappointed in Harry for this fight, but that will be next chapter... maybe

**Dante Lewis:** omg, i live for your reviews.: skips happily:they're very constructive so thankyou. thanks for pointing out the Harry/hermione error :slaps herself: how i missed that i don't know. it should be sorted now. as for the honey and cinnamon thing... weird. you don't like gryffindors do you. any way, thanks for the review.

**Hobey-Ho:** all of the teachers will do eventually, but snape will get her name right first

**SilverGlitterSprite:** thanks hun. here's the chapter

**Gaul1:** i can't say. it reveals the plot.

**Ceyxa:** i like her fire as well. it makes for an interesting situations.

**Crazy Psycho:** glad you liked the chap.

**Paula:** it's her whole werewolf thing. though, someone should put harry in his place and she may be the one to do it.

A.n. sorry it has taken so long for the update but i had a couple, and then thought, I need some more remus. so here he is. he's not out yet though. sorry. :checks outline: he will be soon. the song is from An American Tale. I love that film, and its sequel.

**Remus thoughts**

Enjoy:

* * *

The sun shone overhead, smiling with the joy and warmth that it was summer and all was alive and blooming. A cruel parody of the scene that it shone upon, and a malicious joke to one man who ambled with the aimlessness of one who knew that he had no prospects and nothing to keep going for, except that to concede to the authorities and admit defeat was going against the grain which had flourished the many branches of his family tree. So that is why, tawny hair cropped short, and the frayed hem of his trousers scuffing the ground as he walked in a never ending circuit of the parade grounds, Remus forever trudged the increasingly worn and compacted route of sand and earth, the nape of his neck burning from the sun and heart broken with longing for his daughter. His campmates, having long grown used to his trudging ignored him, though there was an under current among those in his bunker as to how long it would take for him to wear through his boots.

A voice broke through his silent turmoil.

'Lupin.' Remus raised his head to show dull amber eyes that were heavily shadowed by fatigue. 'A visitor. Come to the hall.' Flat, empty eyes sparkled with life once more, and he virtually ran to the correct room. Snapping his fingers with impatience, he submitted to the body search, before racing in. To stop dead, ice trickling down his spine as a squat toadish face met his and a breathy girlish voice greeted him.

'Hello Remus. What's the hurry? So happy to see me were you, or were you expecting someone else?' She made no effort to contain the cruel giggle which escaped her. Visibly shaking with the effort of not looking round in the futile search for his daughter, he came and sat in the ladder-backed chair across the table from her. In the dusty heat, sweat trickled down the side of his face, and he averted his eyes from her smiling scrutiny.

'Yes. Good boy. You know better than to look your superiors in the eye.' If Amaya were there, she would have spat her defiance with a statement something like 'Superior. Where?' But Remus knew the cost of defiance, so he said nothing.

'I am here to bring you news of your daughter.' Remus looked up, hope tracing his features at the mention of his child's name. 'She is now at Hogwarts, and is settling in well. She is in the full custody of Mr Black, and seems to be blooming in his attention. In fact recently I had a delightful conversation with her in which she said, "I have never been happier", and she thanked me for my intervention.' She lied as she watched Remus shoulders slump with every word that came out of her foul, deceitful mouth. 'When I asked her whether she would like to visit you, she laughed and asked me why. That is why, she has not seen you, and from her actions, will never do so.' The triumph radiating from her was palatable. Remus slumped forward onto the desk, grief making him temporarily boneless, before in a fit of rage he threw the desk aside and lunged at her. Hands outstretched, an inch from her throat, Remus collapsed under the effect of a Bill, the guard's stunner. Apologising, he hauled Remus upright, clamping him in silver chains before awakening him.

Pawing at her throat, Umbridge simpered 'It's quite all right. Can't blame him. After all, he is a werewolf.' Then, the guard dragged the whimpering man out of the hall, and carried him back to the bunker reserved for wrong doers. As he laid him on the bed he spoke. 'Come on Remus. You just can't do that to Umbridge. She's the Under-Secretary, and could see you executed for a trumped up reason. Don't give her an excuse.' Having a sister who was a werewolf, Bill was empathetic with the tawny haired man, in fact of all of the 'residents' of the camp as he called them, but with Remus especially. He had seen what losing her child had done to his sister, and the child was new born. After sixteen years, Bill could hardly wonder at the pain that Remus was suffering. Unlocking the chains, that were just used to defer Ministry interference, Bill left Remus to the calm solitude of the bunker

**Why. Why. Why does she never visit? She can't have forgotten me. Or is she just happier with Sirius.** As soon as the thought entered his mind, Remus dismissed it. **No, she would never settle with Sirius. Especially not now.** The loving part of his heart hoped that they would get along, and find the happiness that he himself had shared with the ebony haired man. The small hateful part, wished that she would never speak to him, never like him, and forever remind him of his cruelty. His mind however, knew that Amaya would be hostile, except for when occasion called for civility. Until that is she too fell for his charm, the unique attractiveness that belonged to Sirius, and Sirius alone. The one that drew so many to him. And when she did, they would be the best of friends, and he would be forgotten. The thought made him want to weep.

Amaya, dressed in her favourite forever friends nightie, snuggled up to the wolf plushie that she had shrunk and brought to Hogwarts. Her heart ached with longing for her Papa, intensified by the letter she had received from Sirius, telling her that he could not obtain permission for Amaya to visit Remus, in response to her sixth begging plea. Hearing nothing but the deep, even breathing that comes with sleep from her dorm mates; she pushed the blankets away, padded over to the window, and scrambled onto the roof. While it was not as high as that of the Gryffindor tower, or the Astronomy Tower, she still had a clear view of the jewel-encrusted sky, and of the partially covered opal that dominated the night. One star glowed and shone, bigger than all of the others. The heat of the day had lingered into the night, giving it a heavy, sticky feel, yet a cool wind gusted past her, temporarily cooling her down. Having salvaged only one picture from the house, Amaya felt the loss of her beloved Papa all the more, her one fear that she would, one day lose her memory of his smiling face. Forcing down her terror of loosing the image of the one person who meant more to her than all others, including Draco, she sought refuge in the past. The melody of often sung lullaby that was used to chase away the demons that haunted her dreams came to her lips in the form of a gentle hum, before she began to sing.

Remus went over to his small window. The heat of the night, Sirius shouting, Amaya's tears and Umbridge's crowing laugh merged into a horrifying dream that made him lurch awake to find himself trapped to the bed, coarse blanket entwined among his limbs. Seeking any trace of a cool breeze, he forced the tiny window open and was rewarded by the vaguest whisper of a wind. Craning his neck, he could see the twinkle of the stars, and the ethereal glow of the moon. Choking, he was reminded forcefully of endless nights spent running along powder white sands during the full of the moon, safe in the knowledge that he was happy, and he had his precious daughter, his cub by his side. One tear made a solitary track down his face at the thought that she didn't want to see him. As he had no pictures, he found sheltered in the sanctuary of his memories. Of happy days gone by where no one in the world could harm them because there was no one of true significance to the pair, only each other. One memory surfaced above all others, surfed on the wave of his recollections, one where Amaya had timidly knocked on his door, and crawled into the safe haven of his arms, seeking protection from her nightmares. The words of the sweet old song that used to soothe him came back all to easily and his voice broke over the words.

**Somewhere, out there**

**Beneath the pale moonlight**

**Someone's thinking of me**

**And loving me tonight**

**Somewhere, out there**

**Someone's saying a prayer**

**That we'll find one another**

**In that big somewhere out there**

**And even though I know**

**How very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishing**

**On the same bright star**

**And when the night wind**

**Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think that we're sleeping**

**Under the same big sky**

**Somewhere, out there**

**If love can see us through**

**Then we'll find one another**

**Somewhere out there**

**Where dreams do come true**

Snuggling down with her wolf toy, Amaya wished for her Papa on the one star that dominated al, the others. With a sigh, Remus climbed back onto his bed, and wished for a reunion with his daughter, on the glowing sparkling star. Two powerful wishes, made imperfect synchronisation, made the star glow all the brighter.

* * *

Please review


	18. Firma Forgiata

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

**Hobey Ho:** Yep, I hate Umbridge as well. She is such a bitch. she won't die, i'm afraid.

**Ceyxa:** I love that song as well. They will get back together soon. Next few chapters I think. :checks outline: yep, next few chapters. as for the binding in silver, that would just burn and hurt the wolf enough to contain them. in my eyes, silver will only kill the wolf, if it enters the body e.g. silver bullet, injection e.t.c.

**Kungzoune:** is this soon enough for you. not promising, but my next update maybe sooner.

**Eleanora1:** Nooooooooo! not the ferrets::jumps onto a table and screams hysterically: I wouldn't do that to you. Remus will get out and umbridge will get her comethuppance. You'll see.

**Crazy-Psycho:** aah thankyou. cyber hugs to you. for HP and the Stranger's gift, read A.N.

**Dante Lewis:** I'm floored. No seriously, that review was longer than any of your others. I just have to use that line. It's so witty. Sirius is really trying to help Amaya, as he has realised that being obnoxious was getting him nowhere. Remus may be wooed by Sirius again. we'll just have to see.Not for a bit yet. They're gonna make him grovel. oh yes. I just want them, and if the readers want them, back together because i think that they make a great couple. as for Sirius being the brightest star in the sky, i didn't notice that. just put it down.

**Gaul1:** yes it does bloom with magic. please read on.

**Mooney's Mate:** Umbridge will get her comethuppance

**Soph5232:** glad you like the story::sniffles: i feel so flattered

**Lapis Sanura:** Glad you liked the story, in my case, flattery will get you everywhere. :sniffles: i feel so loved.

**SilverGlitterSprite:** yep, the song is just too sweet. More A/D coming up, and probably more in the next chap.

A.N. o.k. as the votes went Version 1- 7 (including mine) Version 2- 3 so version 1 it is. The explanation may come about next few chapters. also, in this story, i am going to add my ideas from Harry Potter and the Stranger's Gift, which was my first fic. Due to lack of reviews (bar one) and feedback, I have stopped writing that story, and i will combine it with this story. I dedicate this chapter to Crazy-Psycho (how cool is that name) for their review of Missed Opportunity and Harry Potter and the Stranger's Gift

_Harry's thoughts_

Enjoy:

* * *

'Oh come on.' Draco slumped against the frame of the bookshelf. 'You have been here for ages'. Walking to stand behind her, he knelt by her side, looking over her shoulder at what she was looking at as she sat on the patched blue carpet that looked almost turquoise in the light that seeped through the grime on the window. The same one where his girlfriend had knelt in her every breath of spare time, hoping for some text, dusted with age and the powder of the ages, that might give a whisper as to what spell might have been used, and how it could be traced.

'I'll be out soon.' Amaya mumbled absent-mindedly

Draco snorted 'Yeah, I haven't heard that one before.' Briefly glancing up, Amaya frowned. He has a point. I've been looking for ages, and still over half of the section to go. I can't ask Snape anymore, because he may get the sack. Licking her finger, she turned the page to freeze. 'This is it. Oh my God. I've found it.' Dancing around on her knees, she drummed her heels into the floor and whispered her joy, not wanting to be thrown from the library by an already suspicious Madame Pince, who was still trying to discover the forgery charm of the note, ironic, given the cause of Amaya's research.

She looked up, eyes shining with the happiness that had glazed her pale irises to see the genuine smile that was reflected on Draco's pale face. Normally very distant and decorous, cool even in public, Draco was a lot more unreserved in the privacy of the Slytherin common room, where he had kissed her in front of all of the inhabitants. The possessive display was ruined somewhat by Amaya fisting her hands in his hair and not letting him go, until death from asphyxiation threatened them both, but the meaning was still there. He also disregarded his pride in helping her in her research.

'Well. What does it say?' Still smiling, Amaya read the passage aloud.

**Discovered in the Early Medieval ages, the Firma Forgiata curse was used among many of the prominent Pure-blooded Wizarding families in order to finalise deals and alter contracts when one of the parties had no wish to sign. Also used in the signing of Matrimonial contracts when either the Bride or Groom or their respective families were unhappy with the contract terms. Was made illegal in 1843 by Celestas Black, Minister for Magic, when Dorian Lestrange illegally bound Lucretia Black into an unlawful wedding, using this very curse. Such use of this curse has been implicitly banned and any use of it would call for an Azkaban sentence, length depending on the severity of the case.**

Throwing her arms around Draco, Amaya squealed in the purest of delights, feeling that her wish on that fateful star had been granted. Kissing her gently, Draco spoke. 'I think that this causes for a celebration. We should make the most of the remaining Hogsmeade trip. There are fewer of them since rumours of 'You Know Who' returning. Carefully tearing the page out of the book, Amaya jumped up. 'You go ahead. I'll meet you there.'

'Why. What are you going to do?'

Duplicate this several times; lock it in my trunk and other various places. Then get changed. I am not going to Hogsmeade like this.'

'Fine, I'll see you several hours.' Amaya was too happy to frown, as she usually would have done. The last he saw of Amaya was a flash of gold before she disappeared down the stairways that led to The Slytherin Dorms. In the Great Hall he bumped into his father who said three words that caused ice to coalesce at the bottom of Draco's spine. 'He is waiting.'

With the document safely stashed in her various hidey holes in her dorm, Amaya sped down to the Great Hall, and ran among the newly fallen autumn leaves, dancing and twirling in circles, feeling so light that she almost floated, so great was the weight of her guilty grief. Sitting outside in the still warm sunshine, Harry lounged with his friends and parents outside of the Three Broomsticks, enjoying an idyllic day away from the worry of what was happening in the outside world. From the way that Lily and James were sitting so close together, Harry gathered that they had kissed and made up. Moments later, they were rolling round in their seats, doubled up with laughter over the punch line that Sirius had just given to a joke that Harry, in his reflective daze, did not hear. Looking back towards the school, he nearly choked on his Butterbeer, avoiding gasping for breath by spitting his mouthful out. Lily began a lecture on the etiquette of drinking and the filthiness of spitting when James nudged her side with a devious smile. Mouth half hanging open, Harry gaped at the blonde haired girl that was walking up the road, much to the indulgent amusement of his parents. Sirius, noting his look, twisted round to see who had his godson so astounded.

The autumnal sunlight picking out the rich gold of her hair, and making the cinnamon tinges seem like the flare of an auburn halo, Amaya made her way towards the village, long fingers absent-mindedly playing with one of the slender braids she had woven strands of her hair into. She wore an ivory silk skirt that brushed the middle of her shins, adorned with lace at the hem that flared out when she walked revealing black knee high soft boots. Her hair brushed until it gleamed, swayed over a black top that laced up at the top, and formed bat wings at her elbows, yet covered all but the tips of her fingers, when her hand was by her side. With a wry grin, Sirius tapped Harry's jaw, to close his mouth. The movement startled the boy, who looked around him to see amusement lining his parent's eyes, annoyance evident in his friend's especially Ron and Ginny, who was dropping not so subtle hints about the nature of her feelings for him. Looking over his shoulder, Lily greeted someone warmly.

'Hi Lily.' Came the response in a warm, burbling voice. He looked up sharply, to see Amaya standing over him, where she had been obviously been about to make her way into the pub. Standing quickly, Harry startled Amaya who took an alarmed step back, clearly not realising who she was standing over. Up close, Harry could see the faintest wine beginning to shadow her eyes, a remnant of her lack of restful sleep that made her all the more beautiful. Draining his beer, he raised the bottle as he tried to swallow under her scrutiny.

Eyebrow raised, her mouth twitched into something close to a smile. When he was certain that he could speak without spewing up loads of beer over her and himself, he asked 'Would you like a butterbeer?' In dismay, he saw her shake her head, send honey, cinnamon and black threads to dance and be gilded by the sun.

'I was looking for Draco. I said I would meet him here. Have you seen him?' She frowned at the flash from emerald to jealous jade as he gritted out 'No.'

'You can have a beer though surely.' James intervened as he reached into his pocket, 'They're non-alcoholic. You may have passed him, or he may come here to look for you. Most students use it as a marking post.' Shrugging gracefully, Amaya took the proffered coin, and yelped as the Sirius slapped her hand away. Picking it out of the dirt, he handed it back to James, and gave a galleon to her. 'Here, get a round in. Tight arse James just going to buy one, knowing I'd fork out the rest. Honestly Prongs, how many butterbeers can you buy for one silver sickle.' His pale eyes flashed a warning to Amaya who's own widened in surprise, before she skipped into the darkened cool of the tavern.

Returning with the beer, she handed them round, dancing back a step to avoid the splash that leapt out of the neck as Ginny snatched the bottle, narrowly avoiding staining the delicate ivory silk of her skirt a hideously eye-catching tan. Dropping gracefully onto her chair, she took a large mouthful of the liquid, gasping as she felt the warmth surge through her. Harry stared at her incredulously.

'You've never had this before?' Amaya shook her head in the middle of her greedy gulping. Tilting her head back to drain the bottle, she exposed her creamy golden throat to Harry's fervent, hungry eyes. Smacking her lips together in obvious enjoyment, she all but snatched the money from a laughing Sirius' hand and danced off to buy another. Moments later she emerged with another bottle. Taking a small sip, she blushed a deep crimson to James suggestion that she drink it slowly, murmuring a low apology.

Ginny, eyes blazing with Harry's apparent lack of interest with her enquired, face full of innocence, 'So Amaya, where's your other father?' Amaya's head swung round to face her so quickly that her neck almost cracked, the set of her mouth showed that she had, in that split second, readied herself for the coming fight. James lowered his bottle in mild alarm.

'He's in a werewolf camp.' Amaya's voice was as calm and cool as a lake, with just the thinnest layer of ice skimming it's surface, yet underneath was the raging river of her untamed spirit, swirling with the torrents of her emotions. The dare in her voice clearly audible.

'Best place for them I think.' Ginny spoke casually, running her slim finger along the rim of her bottle. 'Half breeds are vicious things.' Ginny words and lack of sense had taken her to a point only rivalled by Hermione's occasionally blundered mediations. Harry was puzzled. The dying sunlight seemed to be glinting of Amaya's blue eyes, making them seem amber. And her top lip looked like it was bulging, just ever so slightly, as if covering large teeth. If Ginny had blundered before, now her lack of foresight took her to a slip up that not even Ron, with his lack of tact could equal. 'Of course, Madame Umbridge is right. All of them should be executed. They deserve nothing more.'

Lily buried her face in her hands. Harry and Sirius gaped at Ginny, the latter with fury evident in his eyes. Amaya just sat, chin in hand on her chair. If James was alarmed before, he was panicked now. That look was so reminiscent of Sirius, when he had found a Slytherin threatening a cornered Remus during their sixth year that James had good reason to fear the upcoming outburst. Sirius had hexed the person within an inch of his life, yet Amaya's lack of temper led to razor like fangs and very sharp claws. As she leant forward, he put forward a hand to restrain her. But he needn't have bothered. Her now amber eyes, _it had not been the sun_, captivated the red haired girls attention. Fangs showing as she spoke, she uttered in a deadly silent whisper

'Like me you mean.' Letting her anger take the upper hand, her slender nose and pouty full mouth morphed into a hairy snout, jaw open in anticipation revealing lethal sharp fangs. With a scream, Ginny flung herself from the seat, and raced back to Hogwarts, her shrieks being echoed by Ron and Hermione as they trailed her. Smirking, Amaya reined in her anger, and settled back into her chair with a satisfied sigh.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose with an air of amused frustration, and he glanced quizzically at her. Amaya just shrugged and took another sip of her beer.

* * *

Please review.


	19. Have you reached your verdict?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

_Snape's thoughts_

**Amaya's thoughts**

* * *

'Professor?' Amaya stayed behind after class, worry evident on her face, as she gnawed on her lower lip, turning it from its usual reddy pink to a bright cherry red. Seeing that she had her Head of House's attention, she spoke again. 

'Where's Draco?' I haven't seen him since Saturday. I was in the library looking up that curse, and then he said he would meet me in Hogsmeade. I haven't seen him since.' With a sigh, Snape responded as he packed away his equipment. 'His father took him out of school.' It pained Snape to know, for he knew why all too well. 'Lucius said that it was urgent and Dumbledore let him go.' Amaya could sense his concern and underlying fear.  
'What's wrong Sir? Is it about all of those people going missing? About Voldemort being alive.' Snape hissed at her audacity.

'Do not speak his name.' Amaya tilted her chin in defiance.

'Why not? It's just a name. What's in a name? Why should we fear saying Voldemort any more that Dumbledore. They're both equally powerful.' To that Snape had no answer. Instead he enquired as to where Amaya was up to in her bid to release Remus.

'Oh, I've found the curse she used. It's the Firma Forgiata.' Her eyes danced happily, and she clapped her hands, a sure sign of her delight. Snape raised his eyebrow.

'And why, pray tell, have you done nothing to resolve your plight then.' He spoke disdainfully, and almost wished he hadn't when the happiness drained from her face.

'I don't know what to do next.' She muttered shamefaced. Snape barely managed to contain his eye roll. _Honestly. We have a headmaster who is the Head of the Wizengammot and she doesn't know what to do._

'Follow me.' He said in icy tones before sweeping out of his dungeon.

Halting in front of the twin gargoyles, Snape muttered 'Blood Lollipop.' Amaya gaped at the spiralling staircase, with the phoenix formed around it. She cocked her head at the sense of amusement seeping through the grand oak door ahead of her. Her pricked ears caught the faint sound of a conversation. Without knocking, Snape barged into the office, Amaya followed timidly, copy of the Library text clutched to her chest. Looking round, she was amazed at the surroundings, and identified the pictures that were looking at her, as the source of the voices. On a golden perch, stood a beautiful phoenix. Amaya walked, transfixed over to it and gently stroked its fire bright plumage with her long fore finger. He opened his beak, and let out a single note. The warmth of his voice was palatable, and Amaya couldn't help but smile.

'Sherbet Lemon.' Amaya's head snapped back to the man behind the desk.

'No. Thankyou. I prefer sherbet strawberries. The lemons are a bit too tart for my taste.' In surprise, Dumbledore took back the tin and gazed into it. Twinkling blue eyes found silvery blue ones. 'You think so.' The tang of amusement was there again. Amaya shook her head to clear it.

Snape, quivering with impatience, spoke up. 'Headmaster. Miss Lupin has brought to my attention a serious crime that Madame Umbridge has committed. Miss Lupin.' He handed the reins of the conversation to Amaya before excusing himself, and sweeping from the room.

Clearing her throat, Amaya spoke up. **Oh my God. How hard is it to meet that gaze**. Summoning her courage, Amaya squared her shoulders, met Dumbledore's unquestioning gaze with hers and spoke, her voice gaining strength as she narrated. She told him of Sirius confession that Umbridge had forged her signature, of her search of the library, and then the Restricted section, of how she found the Curse, and of how Dumbledore must help her to free her wrongly imprisoned Papa. All through Amaya's speech, Dumbledore was silent. The information swirling in his mind. Her plea tugged on his heart strings and he was forcibly reminded of her devastation when he sentenced Remus to that camp. Guilt weighed on the old shoulders. Amaya's nose twitched slightly at the heavy scent of his sadness. Rising, he took a quill and parchment. He scribbled as he spoke.

'In light of your information and what you have found, I will go to the Ministry and scan the document. If, as you say, Madame Umbridge has used the Firma Forgiata curse, then there will be a strong magical imprint on the Parchment. If that is the case, I will call for an immediate emergency session of the Wizengammot to resolve the matter.' Straightening, he smiled down upon Amaya, 'Sirius is right. You are a most interesting study.' Grabbing the tail of the phoenix that perched on its stand, Dumbledore disappeared.

/Passing in Time/

'Silence in the courtroom.' All bemused murmurings fell silent, as the Wizengammot filed in, led by Dumbledore. When they had sat, Cornelius Fudge stood, sweating in his purple pinstriped cloak, and twisting his lime green bowler hat in his hands in agitation. Noticing he had crumpled the velvet, he attempted to straighten it out. A soft word from Dumbledore, broke him out of his trance and he spoke in a harsh carrying voice that caught all attention, including the one of a squat woman, sat in a chair in the bowels of the room, small on her face despite the pastiness of her complexion and the nervous darting of her eyes to the door.

'Delores Jane Umbridge. You are summoned before the Wizengammot on the charge that you on the 17th June of this year, 2005, did knowingly and unlawfully forge the signature of Amaya Felicity Angelique Lupin, using the Firma Forgiata curse.' Gasps and mutters rippled along the people assembled, and Umbridges eyes darted to the door once more. 'What's more, you used this curse to fool Sirius Orion Anthony Polaris Canis Black, and the Wizengammot into believing that you had obtained the legal adoption of Amaya Lupin into the care of Mr Black, when you took her from the residence of Remus Jean Lupin, in what can now be accurately described as abduction.' The mutters were louder this time, and one person in the arena shook her fist at Umbridge, who was licking her lips in nervousness. 'In addition to this, you allowed for Remus Lupin to be sent to a concentration camp, for assaulting Auror Smith when trying to protect his daughter…' Fudge was having to shout to make himself heard over the voices now '…instead of him being fined as the law dictates. How do you plead?'

'Not guilty.' There was uproar and Fudge had to sound several loud explosions to regain order.

'Fine.' He gritted out in annoyance. 'The evidence please.' A ministry worker walked into the arena and handed Fudge to the contract. Speaking aloud, he described his actions.

'Here is the contract to the adoption of Amaya Lupin into the custody of Mr Black. If the Firma Forgiata curse has been used, the signature will glow purple. If not, then there will be no change. Revealus' Umbridge sagged into her chair as violet gleamed through the parchment. Then she surged upright. Her usually breathy girlish voice shrill and feverish.

'I must be allowed to speak. There is no proof that I forged the signature. I took the parchment to Mr Black and it came back signed. It must have been he who cast the spell.'

'Rubbish' came a bellow from a man half in shadow to Fudge's right, leaning forward, steely blue eyes stared out of Sirius' face as he fixed her with a penetrating stare. 'I knew nothing of this.' A touch on his arm from the Minister, calmed his rage.

'You have dug your grave Madame Umbridge. Do not allow it to become any deeper by lying.' Addressing the people assembled, Fudge spoke loudly again.

'My next and final piece of evidence, is Priori Incatatem. Mr Black if you please.' Sirius stood and prowled down from the stand gracefully. Facing Umbridge, He handed her wand to the pale trembling woman. Glancing round at the Aurors assembled, she licked her dry lips, fearful in the knowledge that there was no escape. Looking up, she saw grim determination lining Sirius' eyes as he barked 'Priori Incantatem.' She almost fainted with dread.

There were glows emitted from her wand, signifying various spells she had done. Curiously there were many that were borderline of legality, and numerous reds for the Stunner Jinx. Then, much to the horror of those watching came a smoky black residue that floated up to form a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was only Sirius determination that allowed him to keep his grip on his wand through the regurgitation of spells cast by Delores Umbridge, especially when that included pained screams from the Cruciatus. Finally, what they were searching for was found as violet smoke rose out of the tip of her wand to form A. Lupin, in slanted curly lettering. Breaking the connection, Sirius made no move as Umbridge slumped to the floor, chest heaving for breath. Then motion he did make was to push the left sleeve of her robes up to the shoulder, revealing a hideous tattoo. The mark of Lord Voldemort.

Turning to the quietly conversing members of the Wizengammot, a pale faced, horrified Minister for Magic asked the the judges if they had reached their verdict. Rising, commanding in his royal blue robes, eyes devoid of any twinkle, Dumbledore spoke, 'We have.'

* * *

Please Review


	20. Prophet article

UMBRIDGE A DEATH EATER

In an emergency session of the Wizengammot last night, Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic was found to wear a Dark Mark, a symbol of 'You Know Who's' followers. The trial came about when Amaya Lupin, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, proved to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of said school that her signature had been forged on an adoption contract, in which Chief Auror Sirius Black took full adoption of her. Because of this forgery, Umbridge was able to manipulate an unsuspecting Mr Black along with Chief Auror Potter, and several other aurors into abducting Miss Lupin from her other father's house of residence. This led to Remus Lupin being confined to a Werewolf Camp, and a restraining order which prevented him from seeing Miss Lupin.

With the use of Priori Incantatem however, Umbridge's scheming was revealed along with the startling information that she has used illegal dark curses including the Unforgiveables. The Wizengammot agreed to a unanimous verdict of Guilty and she was sentenced to a life imprisonment in Azkaban. Furthermore, her Anti-Werewolf Legislation and Decrees have been scrapped by the Minister for Magic, who after reviewing them, claimed them to be "Too harsh". This is will lead to a dramatic change in the treatment of werewolves, including a lift on the prohibition of Werewolves to teach, marry and raise children, whether their own or through adoption.

What the public has to wonder though, is how much of classified Ministry imformation has Umbridge been able to pass on to her Master. And whether the attack upon Diagon Alley where the Minister was due to open a shop, and in which nine wizards were killed, can be laid at her feet. Or do more of 'You Know Who's agents hold important jobs at the Ministry.

Daisy Banks, Reporter for the Daily Prophet


	21. REUNION!

Discalimer: I own nothing harry Potterish

Thank yous to everyone who reviewed

A.n. Because so many of you who reviewed asked a lot of the same thing, i am going to answer the questions I can here.

I'm not actually going to do much to Fudge, since he believes Harry and is a lot nicer than in the books. He is also going to bring out some nicer Werewolf Legislation. Sirius did NOT know of the spell until it was too late, and Umbridge had already done it. In chapter 13, Umbridge says she is going to sort out what her next plan is to legalise it. Sirius had nothing to do with it.I need him for the story so for the story's sake, lets just say she threatened him with The Demetor's Kiss or something.Sirius is a git in this story, but he is getting better. I am hoping, ( if the readers agree) that he and Remus will get back together in the distant future, however he will grovel and be made to beg forgiveness almost, before he gets back into Remus' and Amaya's good books. When Amaya tore the page, there were other books in edition so that wouldn't be tampering with the evidence (thank you to Dante Lewis who pointed that out for me.) Harry is not depraved, by the way, he just really fancies Amaya, and has done since he met her in May/June time at Amaya's school. He is not happy that she is seeing Draco. I might do a Lily/James thing. What do you think? Amaya doesn't always have it better than werewolves. She still reatins a bit of her mind, but the changes will be just as painful and also, she has to control her temper to stop her from changing, so in reality, she is a bit more dangerous than werewwolves. eek. Because Amaya was still Remus' child, and the Aurors were taking her, that constitutes as abduction. When Remus assaulted the Auror, he was protecting his daughter. The penalty for that was a fine. As they thought Amaya was Sirius' Remus would not just get a fine, he would go to prison. As Amaya is sixteen, any contract that involved her needed her signature. Also, it was just to cover ground really. I had Fudge abolish the legislation, so that Amaya could still live with Remus.

_Amaya's thoughts_

Here it is, the long awaited Reunion. Enjoy

* * *

To say that Amaya was in a bad mood was one of the biggest understatements you could make. It would be like saying the sun is warm, and that Umbridge had a hatred for all things not fully human. Since she had told Dumbledore about the curse that Umbridge had used, he had neither spoken to or seen her. When a smiling Pansy had passed Amaya her copy of the Prophet, she had been startled to see Amaya's skipping and danced along the halls as she sang and shrieked her elation. Fearing for her sanity, she pointed out the several students who watched her with mild alarm. Still, the stares could not dampen her mood and she waltzed to her classes, head in the clouds of seventh heaven warbling as she went. However, the twenty six letters she had sent to Sirius, saturated with begging pleas to be taken to Remus immediately had all been unanswered.

Amaya's heart ached for her Papa. She missed his sweet smile, his warm embrace and cinnamon sweet smell of melting chocolate. But instead she was stuck inside in the stuffy Transfiguration classroom, as she tried to change her hedgehog into a pincushion. _This is just stupid. Why would you want to do transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion anyway? Just buy one of the damned things. If this was done in a Muggle environment, some one would report her to Rolf bleeding Harris._

'Try again Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall tutted sympathetically to the girl, before sweeping over to Amaya, watching her expectantly. Squaring her shoulders, she gave her wand a sharp wave, transforming not only the hedgehog to a royal purple velvet cushion, but all of it's spines to jewelled pins as well. Nodding approvingly, McGonagall walked on. Amaya turned back to see Hermione glare at her as her thick and swollen fingers made her bungle another wand movement. Amaya smirked as she remembered their duel.

Flashback/

Since revealing her therianthropy, the majority of the Gryffindor population had avoided her. Until that is, a group of the elder Gryffindor girls cornered her as she walked from Herbology to lunch with Pansy and Millicent.

'Freak.' A shove to the back sent her sprawling while the familiar insult caused her hackles to rise and the ever present wolf to wake from his stupor that her mind forced upon it. Whirling round she found her self face to face with an irate Ginny Weasley.

'Werewolves should die.' Hissed Lavender. Shouting at the wolf to shut up, Amaya held the arm of a now bristling Pansy.

'Did you know she was a werewolf?' Ginny spat 'Or has she been fooling you into thinking she was normal?'

'Dangerous half breed. You don't deserve to live.' Parvati sneered. Gesturing to her friends to stay out of the upcoming fight, Amaya stepped forward smirk forming and wolf restlessly prowling round the recesses of her mind. 'Do you really think it is wise to insult me? I have a very nasty alter ego.' Her lupine reflexes allowed her to dodge Hermione's stunner.

'Bitch. You aren't fit to be round civilised people. Should be put down. You and your freak father. In response to Hermione's shriek, Amaya spun to face her, and was sent flying several feet by Ginny's redactor. Raucous laughter enraged her, and the snarling and howling wolf flung itself against the rapidly weakening barriers she had imposed upon it.

'We'll drag you to Dumbledore and make him lock you up.' _To hell with it._ Forcing the mental image of her Papa's disappointed face away, laughter died on the Gryffindor's faces as she faced them, teeth bared and eyes a glowing amber. Balls of light burst from her hands as her magic seeped beyond her control, temporarily blinding them all. Muttering the first hexes that came to mind Amaya reeked havocupon her unfortunate would-be attackers. With tentacles sprouting from her arms, Ginny attempted to swat away flying things that covered her face. Parvati wailed as large, painful boils sprouted along her body. Lavender's hair became a writhing coil of snakes that snapped at her and hissed ominously in her ears as her eyebrows grew to obscure her eyes. Hermione, who for some reason escaped the onslaught, rubbed her eyes from the bright lights of Amaya's magic that had caused black and white diamonds to dance across her vision. She began to whimper as the ground shuddered. Screams sounded as the lawn began to ripple and a chunk of earth cascaded under Hermione's feet, sending her flying with a wail into the greenhouse. She moaned in agony as ruptured bubotubers began to leak pus onto her skin. As Amaya calmed, the waves of grass and earth melded back into the ground.

'Miss Lupin.' The stern voice of McGonagall caused her to wince as she turned. 'My office now.'

Flashback Over/

Amaya grinned. The loss of fifty points and a night's detention was worth it, even if the detention was scouring toilets with Filch. Professor McGonagall's voice cut through her reverie.

'Miss Lupin, although you seemed to have grasped the spell, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop daydreaming and kindly return to your work.' Scowling, Amaya looked back at the complicated diagram she was copying, showing how the hedgehog was transformed into the pin cushion. In a sulk, she slouched in her chair.

To sit bolt upright again when the faintest breeze carrying a familiar scent wafted through the window, that had been opened to tempt such breezes into the classroom to freshen stale minds, to Amaya's alert nose. Standing, she glanced out of the window and over the lawns to the gate before sprinting from the room, ignoring Mcgonagall's furious shouts of her name.

Racing down the corridors, she threw herself against the doors, jumped down the steps and flew across the grounds, throwing herself into a belovedly familiar embrace, finding again at last, her home.

* * *

Please review


	22. A chat and getting the facts straight

Disclaimer: i own nothing harry potterish

A.N. Thankyous to everyone who reviewed. Sorry i haven't time to address you directly but FF has only just let me put this chapter up, bloody document manager wouldnt load up properly for some reason, and now i've got class so i have to dash. This chapter contains "F" word twice, just in case anyone would be offended. Hopefully will update tomorrow.

_Remus' thoughts_

**Sirius' thoughts**

Amaya's thoughts

enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Wiping her running nose one the sleeve of her robes, Amaya smiled through her tears. Soft hands smoothed her hair away from her forehead, and gentle kisses peppered her skin. As another wave of happiness crashed over her, she through herself into her Papa's arms once more, giggling as he swung her round, as he had always done when she was a child. Pulling a tissue from his pocket, Remus wiped the tears from his own eyes, before gently wiping away Amaya's. It was a sweet display of parental affection, that wrenched the heart of the raven-haired man who watched them, and not for the first time, he regretted trusting James over Remus, depriving himself of this sort of happiness. Shaking his head to clear himself of the image of Remus clinging to the door handle in the midst of a panic attack, over what they had believed to be their revealing his betrayal, and of blows raining down on him as he curled to protect his belly and the child, his child, that was growing there; Sirius walked over to the girl he was rapidly growing to love and admire, and the man, truth be known, hestill did.

He was rewarded with a fierce embrace from Amaya, as she hung from his neck, feet dangling a foot off the ground. She had not inherited his height.

'Thank you. Thank you so much. I was angry when you didn't reply to my owls, but now I see why.' She hiccupped, and wiped her nose again.

'What owls? I haven't been home. After the trial I went to the Camp and got Remus. Anyway, all thanks go to you. You're the one who found the curse. Not me. I'm just sorry it took so long for you to be together again.' Remus frowned at the saddened tone. Amaya ignored it.

'I'll get the elves to make a bed up for you. There are plenty of rooms at my house for you Remus. You can still be together then.' Remus smiled at Sirius in gratitude. Amaya's comment caused his brow to crease in confusion.

'What? Now that Papa is out, we can go back to Lancashire. The adoption papers have been proven to be a fraud, so you aren't my legal guardian, so I don't have to stop with you. We can go back home and go back to our lives.' Remus could see Sirius' hackles flare up in anger, and rage laced his eyes. But he saw the under-lying hurt. Years with his former lover had shown him how Sirius hid his pain behind his rage. He used anger as a refuge where he could hide his "weaknesses" until, in private, he released them to rage over him in an uncontrollable torrent that expressed themselves in fierce blows to a punch bag, screams of defiance in a sound proofed room against whoever tried to hurt him, or uncontrollable weeping. As Sirius opened his mouth to speak, Remus cut in.

'I thought you got on. Umbridge said you two were happy together.' In his bemusement, he never noticed the increasing incredulity on both Sirius' and Amaya's face. 'She said that Amaya told her "I've never been happier"'. To which Amaya promptly fell over laughing. Sirius frowned at first but soon joined her in her mirth.

Remus stood, confusion evident in his face. Then he began to smile. There was so much of the man he had once loved in Amaya it was scary. How he had never noticed it before, Remus would never know, but seeing the two side by side, the closeness was all too evident. The way that when laughing, their silvery blue eyes sparkled and danced, the way that amusement caused their cheeks to crease up and a dimple to appear. The way they doubled over breathless, yet still laughing. Remus shook his head ruefully. If only Peter had not betrayed them. If only Sirius had trusted him. If only he had shrieked his news to Sirius, spoken over his interruptions. Too many "If onlys". Noticing that their mirth was subsiding, Remus waited for their chuckles to fade.

'Oh that was priceless. You should see my crockery bill. What else did she say?' Sirius spoke through chuckles But Remus had reached the point he least wanted to discuss. Shame suffused through his cheeks at the thought of asking his daughter whether she loved him.

'She' Remus broke off with an embarrassed smile, staring at a worm that was burrowing through the lawn 'She also said that you didn't want to see me, and never would. That's why you didn't see me.' Squaring his shoulders, Remus prepared himself for his daughter's response, whatever it was, although her reaction to his return had given him the first flame of hope. The look of utmost fury on her face wafted the flame to a raging fire.

Amaya stood, filled with a seething fury. Walking over to an equally stunned Sirius, she slapped him with all her might. His flinch was not enough for her, and she punched him hard, forcing all air out of his lungs so that he knelt gasping on the floor. Then she screamed at him

'YOU BASTARD. YOU UTTER FUCKING BASTARD. I ASKED YOU, NO I BEGGED YOU TO LET ME SEE HIM. I SENT SIX, COUNT THEM SIX LETTERS, IN ONE WEEK ASKING YOU TO LET ME SEE HIM AND IT WAS TUESDAY BLOODY MORNING. TOSSER' Amaya made to hit him again, but Remus caught her arm as she swung it back. In the instant where Amaya was silent as she looked at her Papa, Sirius regained his voice and temper.

'JUST ONE BLOODY MINUTE. DON'T YOU SHOUT AND SWEAR AT ME LIKE THAT. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BY RIGHTS I SHOULD GIVE YOU A PASTING…'

'YEAH RIGHT. I'LL HIT YOU BACK JUST AS HARD…'

'I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD VISIT REMUS. I ASKED UMBRIDGE AND SHE SAID THAT THERE WAS NO VISITING HIM. YOU NEEDED HER PERMISSION. I ASKED HER. I TRIED. SO NEXT TIME, DON'T FUCKING HIT ME UNLESS YOU KNOW THE FULL FACTS.' Maybe it was Sirius swearing that badly, maybe it was Remus' constant touch on her arm but Amaya didn't answer, she just stood silently raging at her other father. Then his words sunk in and the red anger that had coloured her face became equal to that of ten sunsets from her shame. Pulling Remus' arm into a sheltering semi-circle around her, pale eyes, a sharp contrast from the livid scarlet that coloured her face, cast down in her shame, she murmured her apology in a timid voice. Sirius just nodded. Feeling anger stir again, Amaya lifted her head 'Well you could acknowledge my apology. What does a nod do? Anyway, you need to apologise yourself. If you hadn't have barged around making those stupid demands, maybe I could have gotten to like you. Then we could have gotten along like any other normal family. But no, you wanted things done five days ago and you abducted me.' She tried to wrestle her arms free to slap him again, but Remus, aware of his daughter's temper having experienced it before in rants about her bullies and before she was born in Sirius rants about his families, held her arms too tightly. Wriggling furiously she tried to free her arms as she raged 'Then you see Remus put into a camp, and do nothing to help him or make his sentence any easier. Shithead.'

'That is enough.' Amaya slumped into Remus arms at his softly spoken yet steely command.

'Only because I can't be arsed any more.' Amaya mumbled, as she leaned her full weight onto her Papa. Sirius laughed as Remus let go and stepped back, effectively dropping Amaya onto her rear. She mock glared at both of them before slumping onto the lawn. Sirius sat next to her, Remus the other side, legs folded beneath him.

Pulling idly at tufts of grass, long green stems that had occasionally grown longer than the others, and tickled his long fingers when they swayed, Sirius spoke. 'I know I've been a bit of a knob…' he frowned at a cough from Amaya that sounded suspiciously like 'Understatement.'

'…But I've realised that now. I did try to lighten Remus sentence. It was me that got him to a werewolf camp and not Azkaban.' At Remus questioning look, Sirius explained 'Didn't you notice One of the Wizengammot members speak to Dumbledore, before he said your sentence?' Remus nodded bemused. 'That was Gladys Mayfair. She was a friend of My Uncle Alphard's. She owed him one and since he's dead and can't collect the favour, I did. She talked Dumbledore into the camp idea. At least there you are fairly treated.' Sirius re directed his attention to Amaya. 'Anyway, Madame. Did you not read my letters?'

Amaya snorted through her sulk 'Of course. That's why I know that I couldn't see Papa.'

'Well in my letters, I said that I had asked. I really did think that no one was allowed to see Remus.' Sitting up, Amaya looked Sirius in the eye and her apology was genuine and heart felt. Nodding in mock earnestness, Sirius spoke 'You're forgiven.' Muttering under his breath 'I learnt my lesson last time.' He rubbed his jaw ruefully and Amaya gave a bashful smile. Opening his mouth to speak, Remus closed it again, not wanting to spoil the mood by disrupting the two volatile people next to him. Instead he looked over at the reflection of the slowly sinking sun on the lake, rippled only by the squid's lazy movements.

Several students walked past, from their direction coming from the owlery. Catching snatches of their disgruntled conversation, Sirius turned in amazement to Amaya.

'Just exactly how many owls did you send me?' Amaya giggled madly.

'I don't know exactly. I lost count after the first seventeen.' She giggled even louder 'I'd hate to see the state of your lovely new car when you get home. I don't think it will be black any more.'

'Bitch. First you sabotaged my bike, and now my car. You've had it missie.' He dived at her as she squealed. Remus laughed at the pair, Sirius tickling mercilessly, and Amaya, laughing, writhing in an attempt to escape from the onslaught, heels drumming into the turf before he was dragged into the attack breathless laughs escaping him.

Remus looked up to find himself staring into swirls of pale eyes, a light mercury that was one of his most favourite shades of grey. Sirius felt himself drown in pools of rich amber, the exact colour of rough-cut gold. Spell broken, the laughter died from their faces and Sirius pulled away almost regretfully. Almost.

_Oh god. Oh God. OH GOD. What is happening? I can't still have feelings for him. Not after all he has done. No, No it is just a link we have, we were friends for a long time, and we have a child. That's it. Nothing more…Is it?_

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK? Do you want to cock everything up again? Don't be a moron, practically jumping him like that. Well, he is good looking. Arrrrrgh no, do not go there. Anyway, what's done is done. There's no going back…Is there?**

o.k. My parents are practically snogging. In front of me. Eeeeeeeeew that's gross. Just a minute. Sirius is leaning fully on Papa. What are you doing to him you creep. You can't get back together…Can you?

A large splash as the squid dived brought them out of their thoughts. Seeing how low the sun was on the horizon, Remus estimated it to be roughly seven. 'We'd best go inside if we are to get any food.'

'Most of it would have gone though.' Sirius objected, 'especially if these kids are anything like what they used to be like in our day…'

'Our day. My God Sirius you are showing your age aren't you.' Amaya piped up. Sirius just glared at her

'As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, why don't we go to the kitchens, and grab something there.'

The trio made their way inside, the men eagerly comparing what they liked best about the kitchens and relating long past raids, back in the time when their friendship had been strong and they had thought themselves indestructible, and that nothing would or could stand in their way.

From the shadows of the forest one lone boy, platinum blonde hair gleaming in the dying light crept up to the castle behind them. He was grateful for his girlfriend's temperas it had alerted him to her presence. Much as he liked her, he had no desire to see anyone right know, least of all her with her bright vivacity. Though he needed her life to bring light to his dark mood and darker predicament. Slinking up to where his secret room was on the third floor, he hissed the password. Entering the room, he collapsed, moaning in pain as a fire sprang to life in the fireplace as he had charmed it to do when he entered his refuge. Climbing onto the large bed, he fell asleep dressed, not wanting, not daring to remove any of his layers. Not daring to reveal the ugly black tattoo that lay underneath his left sleeve.

* * *

Please review. 


	23. Ominous Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry Potterish

Thanks to: Ceyxa, Risi, Paula and Pi (for chapter 21)

A.N. Sirius is by no means forgiven. They are just going to be civil at first, cos of Amaya. Remus is going to make Sirius grovel, a lot.Trust will come eventually, but Sirius will have to work hard for it. I'm sorry that my last chapter was not up to my usual standards. o.k., i'll admit it, it was crap. I just didn't realise how much. I just had a picture of a nice afternoon with the three of them and, yeah enough excuses. I'm sorry. When I get chance, I'll change it.

To pi, I'm not getting rid of Sirius because A) I like him, he's an interesting character and B) he's still important to the story.

To Dante Lewis: this chapters for you hun cos you are my 200th reviewer.

To x.crimeofpassion.x: I'm glad that you like the plot. Its good to know. I'm sorry that you think that Amaya is a terrible Mary Sue especially as i was trying to make not to make her one. As for my characters, well Hermione doesn't bungle wand movements ordinarily, but due to the bubotuber pus her fingers were swollen, so she wouldn't have got it right. Also,i know that the Weasleys are a love everyone family, but I'm getting tired of reading that and i don't suspect that I'm the only one. Anyway, it is AU, so in this universe, pretend that Hermione and Ginny are prejudiced. Or if you like, imagine that they are jealous of how Amaya always has Harry's attentions.

Sorry that this has taken so long to update. It was ready for upload on Friday, but because chapter 18 'Authoress' Indecision' was an infringement of upload rules, I was banned until today. Sorry. That's why chapter 23 may not have loaded, cos chapter 18 got deleted and everything moved up.

Yeah, hope this chapter is better than my first.

_Draco's thoughts_

Enjoy:

* * *

Dropping onto the stone bench, Amaya flexed her sore fingers. Half listening to Pansy as she spoke excitedly about the newest boy group to hit the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network), she reflected upon her potions class where she worked next to Millicent, who turned out to have a surprising skill at potions. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Draco as he spoke angrily to some burly seventh years that were standing in a rough semi-circle around him. Her nose twitched at the elusive stab of anger she felt make its faint way to her senses. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on what Pansy was saying, but failed as another jolt of pain ran down her hand. Hermione's fingers were still swollen, albeit only slightly but she accidentally put too much armadillo bile in the Draught of Peace she was making, botching her very first potion in Snape's class since she arrived at Hogwarts, causing Snape to smirk in pleasure. The only downside was that when the cauldron exploded, Amaya who was working on a table next to her was splashed. The redness and itchy scabbing had died down now thankfully. The sores had healed remarkably quickly. Snape had looked surprised when he examined her hand, before nodding with approval at the potion she was making. 

Theodore Nott was complaining over the cold and why they had to stand outside during their break, but Amaya, having spent so much time outdoors, thought the weather mild. She was enjoying the fresh air while she could before the storm that she could sense on the wind arrived. Since turning sixteen, she had noticed her senses becoming more attuned. She could almost taste the upcoming rainfall on the air, the dampness running tendrils across her face. She could also sometimes sense people's mood, particularly when directed at her. Ginny's was like falling into a cactus or rose bush, spikes of jealousy prodding her relentlessly. Pansy and Millicent emitted waves of liking, which Amaya was glad to feel, comforting those spike wounds. Draco was a mixture, of liking, annoyance, amusement and something more that made Amaya's nose twitch and wrinkle in surprise. Looking directly at him now, she saw him sigh in resignation and nod reluctantly before one of the taller men shoved him roughly into the wall. With a silent snarl she stood, and marched over to them. Seeing her approach they halted whatever they were saying and looked down on her. Draco tried not to rub his shoulder.

'What do you think you are doing?' squaring her shoulders, Amaya folded her arms and readied herself for an argument.

'What's it to you?' one spoke aggressively, looming over her, pock marked face carrying a sneer. The other taller students were like older versions of Crabbe and Goyle; one was broad and muscular, massaging his knuckles meaningfully. The other had a thin, mean face. Amaya arched her eyebrow at the attempt to intimidate her.

'He's my boyfriend that's who.' Draco groaned. _Dammit Amaya, I hadn't told Father about you. Now he'll know and want to meet you._ 'Now back off.' Amaya flared at their mocking laughter.

It was Pock Marked who spoke to her with the confidence of someone used to getting his own way. 'Listen pixie, our little chat was between grown men. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over.' Amaya snorted. 'Now go and join your little friends,' he gestured to where Pansy and Millicent were stood staring at them, 'and go amuse that pretty, empty head of yours with make up talk and new shoes.' He added before kissing her lightly on the mouth. Enraged, Amaya stepped forward, grabbed hold of his penis and yanked hard.

'Now I don't know who you think you are, but you DO NOT talk to me like that.' She punctuated her words with sharp tugs as his eyes rolled back into his cratered face. 'Now, take your moronic cronies and crawl back under whatever stone you came from.' Letting go, she kneed him in his already tender area. Bending close to his ear, she muttered 'That's for shoving him into the wall.' Nodding her head with a satisfied smile, she yelped as Draco dragged her away.

'What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?' he hissed 'Do you have any idea who they are?'

'Yeah.' Amaya retorted angrily, 'Idiots who think they can push younger and smaller people around. Well they can't. Anyway, what were you doing letting them? What's wrong with you?

'Nothing's wrong with me.'

'You're not acting like it. You were gone for a few days, I didn't know where and I was worried. You haven't been the same since. You snap at people, you ignore me. What's your Father made you do now?' Her statement was so close to the truth that Draco panicked.

'There is nothing wrong.' Draco yelled. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead.

'You're not acting like it.' Amaya shouted back, 'I'm your girlfriend dammit. Tell me what's wrong.'

Draco's temper snapped. 'I'll tell you what you are. You're…' But what she was, Amaya never got to hear as a terrified scream behind them cut off their furious argument. Whirling, their faces drained as wave upon wave of Death Eaters cascaded through the gates and into the grounds, raining curses upon students as the went.

Snapping out her trance, Amaya shrieked at her friends to join her as she began to herd younger students inside, and into the safety of the Great Hall. The first few tell tale drops of rain began to fall. Looking back, she saw Draco sprinting off in the opposite direction. Screaming his name between spells, Amaya called to him, but he kept on running, until his robe whipped out of sight around the building. The doors crashed open as teachers who were preparing for their next lesson and Remus who was staying to be close to Amaya spilled out and began duelling the Death Eaters. Amaya hardly noticed as groups of first years, under the cover of spells from Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sinistra ran inside. Instead she focused on clusters of first and second years valiantly trying to hold off their attackers with the limited spells they had learnt. The thunder drowned out her furious scream and lightening danced from her hands as her magic leaped beyond her control. Fat heavy droplets of rain peppered her skin as her temper made strips of lawn ripple and send Death Eaters flying. Thanking her Papa for her tuition, she sent hexes at the remaining masked attackers and gestured to the remaining students to run inside. Levitation charms moved the unconscious into the safety of the hall. The gates crashed open once more as men and women swamped into the grounds led by a dark skinned man she didn't recognise, with purple stripes on the sleeves of his white robes, James with blue, and Sirius with green. With them were also men and women in scarlet, with flames wreathed on their arms, including Lily.

James, Sirius and the dark skinned man led their squadrons into a three-pronged formation, arcing round the Death Eaters. The masked figures, attention divided four ways began to feel the weight of the curses as figure after white masked figure fell to curses. Glancing over to the left, Amaya saw with grudging admiration, the skill with which Harry held up in his fight with several masked Death Eaters, often as not duelling with those fighting Hermione and Ron as well as his own assailants. A jet of red light took out Hermione, and Ron fell with a howl to a jet of purple, which slashed, across his chest. Distracted by the falling of his friends, Harry didn't have time to dodge the cruciatus. He writhed screaming on the floor, yells increasing in volume as a second and a third were placed on him. In her rage, Amaya sent out balls of scorching fire into the faces of his attackers. Lightening from her fingers connected with the wet robes the rest were wearing and shocked them. Standing on shaking legs, Harry nodded at her before hurling himself on Death Eaters who were attacking beleaguered Order members, including Lily, who were steering remaining students into the sanctuary of the school.

The air resonated with screams, hexes and bloodshed as masked Death Eaters fought grim faced Aurors. James and Sirius stood back-to-back, bellowing curses and felling attackers with each spell, fired in rapid succession. Wiping blood from a cut above her eye, Amaya spat out a mixture of curses, jinxes and spells as soon as they touched her tongue and combined with the spells emerging from the senior students, they dealt out chaos in giant sized doses as a storm raged over their heads.

Lightening forked and danced, white-hot bolts of death that cut through the black clouds echoed by deafening thunder. Slytherins stood undecided, some fighting for their school and the light, others for the Death Eaters, battling alongside who could be safely assumed to be their parents. The tide was turning on the Death Eaters as more and more of them fell. Still battling, Amaya and other students began to back into the hall as Order members gave them cover. As they walked backwards to the school, Amaya saw prone bodies of the dead, many of them young students, lying immobile on the ground. Filthy curses spewed from her mouth at the thought of the dead, much to the surprise of Harry who stood at her side. Reaching the shelter of the hall, Amaya shook herself vigorously. Lightening hit the sky again, and she saw a small figure run past, Death Eater hot on her trail. Ignoring the shouts, she ran out to help.

Pelted by the rain, and buffeted by the winds that howled around the Astronomy Tower Amaya ran toward the Death Eater. The storm had ripped his mask away and as lightening lit up the sky, Amaya saw that it was Pock-Marked who was leering and advancing upon the small girl, wet pig tails dripping down her back as she pressed herself into the tower wall. The ground beneath his feet swelled and rippled sending him flying into a large tree, a stately oak with its rots spread wide in defiance of the elements. He impacted with a satisfying thud.

Lightening hit the top of the Tower. The pig-tailed girl froze as the brick crunched ominously before the top section broke off and fell to earth. Amaya, seeing, the danger dove at her and knocked her aside. The girl bumped to the floor in indignation just as the roof impacted with a loud squelch.

The Death Eaters had fled. The arrival of the Aurors and the students who battled had severely depleted Voldemort's numbers. People trudged toward the school, stretchers floating ahead of them. Lily pulled away from her husband, to walk over to her tawny haired friend.

'Remus? Aren't you coming inside?'

'In a minute, I just want to check that everyone's inside. That there is no one left out.' Nodding, the weary and shivering adults made their way inside.

Remus looked around, quickly scanning the grounds with his sharp eyes to see if any one was left. Finding no one, he turned to enter and find his daughter when a figure caught his peripheral vision. Near to the fallen tower, stood a small figure. Feeling of foreboding increasing, Remus sloshed across the drenched lawn, soaked trousers becoming sodden.

'You should be inside.' Remus spoke to a young pig-tailed girl who were standing ankle deep in a puddle. She turned to look up at him, with wide haunted eyes before returning them to the rubble. Remus eyes followed hers before he crumpled, heart in his throat beating harshly against his Adam's apple as he crawled toward the stone. Hand out stretched and fingers trembling, he touched a few strands of damp dark gold where they rested against wet slate.

* * *

Please review 


	24. The One

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

**Slash Goddess Conla:** thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter

**Ceyxa:** It probably wouldn't let you review chapter 23 because I had already loaded a chapter 23, but when 18 was deleted, they all moved forward one. Or ff could've been just ballsed up. I don't know. Thankyou for the review. I'm glad that you liked the duelling scenes. I weren't sure that they would be o.k. but they were, so thanks.

**CrazyPsycho:** thanks for the review. Read on.

**Dante Lewis:** Lets just say that PockMarked only joined the fight at the very end. Maybe half an hour later, so he had time to recover. Maybe Amaya should have scrubbed her hands. I got the idea from when I did that to a boy in my year during our last year at high school who was picking on my younger sister. Knob head didn't do it again. The stripes on the robes were to mark the squadron leaders of the Aurors. As Kingsley, James and Sirius are chief Aurors, then they would be leading their squadron. Bit daft on hindsight really, because then the Death Eaters know which ones to attack, but there you go. The reason I wrote James and Sirius duelling togetheris because we would never see it happen in the books, and I wanted them to fight together at least once in a Harry Potter story. I've been reading the Harry Potter books because the sixth one is out soon, and I was devastated to read Prisoner of Azkaban, especially "Ooh they used to make me laugh, quite the double act Sirius Black and James Potter" by Madame Rosmerta and also "Prongs rode again" by Dumbledore, because they are just so bittersweet. As for the Slytherin students, just imagine that they had hoods on, and masks as well so no one would know that they were fighting. Also imagine that they were the ones who tortured Harry.

**Eric2:** No, her werewolf strength will not save her. But something will. Just read on to find out.

**Hebinekojin:** Wow. Thanks for reading. You are the first reviewer (that I am aware of) that has reviewed because I reviewed. Groovy. Love your story "The Sale". Thanks for your e-mail. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Zippyfox:** Glad that you liked the chapter.

**Jessi:** glad that you like the story. I might and up writing it as Amaya/Harry as a sort of Lily/James remake. what do you think?

**A.N.** I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken this long for me to update, but I have my AS Level exams in two weeks, so I have to revise, so I am only writing in my breaks (and there is only so much you can do in 15 minutes) sorry. Oh and by the way, thankyou for the person who reviewed by e-mail, but my dad went on my account and deleted all of the old ones, as it would take up less space on the hard drive or something like that, so I can't thank you personally or leave a note, but thankyou anyway.

Enjoy:

* * *

James got a sense of déjà vu as he stood, after Madame Pomphrey had healed him, among those gathered at the foot of the hospital bed. On it lay Amaya, one shade paler than the crisp white linen of the bed sheets kept alive only by the breathing charms that kept her lungs functioning and the beating charms that tried to work for her ruined heart. Remus, sitting at the top of the bed across from a grim faced Sirius, had bitten through his lip to muffle his sobs when Madame Pomphrey told his mind what his heart refused to acknowledge, what the Carbon Copy of the girl showed with its crushed bones, ruptured organs and heart pierced by the roof spire. Amaya was dying and no amount of enchantments could save her.

Lily stood silently crying on James' shoulder. Never before had she felt so useless. Never before had her skills as a healer come to so little use, not even when in the First War, a street had exploded outside St Mungo's and a muggle car had crushed Crouch's son. She buried her head in the joint where his shoulder met his neck and James squeezed her arm gently as Madame Pomphrey stepped forward to remove the spells, to end the charms that were giving the girl artificial life.

'STOP!' Remus screamed as he lurched to his feet, hand outstretched to halt the shocked nurse. He looked down and once again felt the feather-light brush, the almost insubstantial increase of pressure upon his fingertips. A bell sounded as the copy announced to the audience that somehow, Amaya's heart had miraculously healed.

'Amaya. Santhe, please answer me. Santhe.' The faintest gleam of silvery blue shone between fluttering, sooty lashes, before her eyes fully closed once more. Emboldened by this inexplicable feat, Lily strode forwards and began to cast several spells to help Amaya.

Dumbledore stepped forward from where he had stood at the end of the bed. He mentally cursed the Death Eaters and Voldemort for taking advantage of his talks with Egyptian Pygmies, wizards with the ability to control fire and use that ability to perform wandless magic. They could also morph into Furies, eight-foot tall horses that had flames growing along their backs instead of manes and could run faster than sound. They were the basis for rumours of the mythical creatures Helianthropes and it was vital to the Light that they were allies or to at least neutral. His subsequent absence had provided them with the chance to destroy the wards, and as he was so far away, he wouldn't feel it. Seven students, and twenty-nine Aurors had died that day; many more were seriously injured, including the girl who lay on the bed before him. Descriptions of the battle from the staff and several students revealed to him what he had suspected, and what he had just seen himself revealed what he feared. Beckoning Sirius and Remus to follow him, he led the way to his office.

As he sank wearily into his chair, Dumbledore gestured for the mystified men to sit as well. Rubbing his eyes with his long fingers, Dumbledore addressed Remus.

'I wish for you to tell me about Amaya. About your life with her, how she grew up, how you knew she was a witch, he childhood. Everything from when you left us to now.' Remus touched at his torn lip tenderly, before wiping his palms on his trousers. Looking from Sirius, pale faced and bloodied in his still torn robes from the duel to Dumbledore, chin resting on his steepled fingers, he spoke.

'There's not much to tell really. She's had a pretty much muggle upbringing until now.'

'Everything.' Dumbledore placed emphasis on the softly spoken word. Shrugging, Remus began. 'Well. After you suspected me, I apparated to my family's villa in the South of France. Near to Marseille. It was a fairly easy pregnancy, until I fell when I was thirty-eight weeks along. Then I had difficulties. Amaya was two weeks late, and when she was born, didn't cry for a few minutes. Then the nurse smacked her, and she gurgled.'

'Would you say that the smack revived her?' Dumbledore interrupted softly. Remus nodded before continuing. 'Then she grew up healthy. Had her injections. Grew to be a very lively baby. The village people loved her, especially Madamme Matre who ran the corner shop and café where I worked. She let me bring Amaya in, and often gave her buns. I taught her French…'

'Oh so that's where she learnt it.' Sirius mused. Remus looked at him in surprise.

'We had a delightful argument in French. It tested my vocab a bit, but what interested me most was her curses. She has a very shall we say colourful vocabulary and is most imaginative in what she says.' Sirius smirked as Remus flushed.

'There was one man who remembered me from when I went with my parents, and er we got into a few er spats.' Remus cleared his throat; 'Anyway' he flared defensively 'your profanity is far worse than mine, I'm sure she picked up a lot from you.' Dumbledore made a small noise.

'Sorry. Back to the story. One night, on full moon, she stumbled across me, as I was Moony. It appeared that she was woken by my howls and her panic melted a hole in the cellar door. Falling through, she cut her arm and morphed into Cub. Since then she has always accompanied me on full moons. It has made the wolf so much easier to deal with. When she was four, we moved back to England and settled in Lancashire.' At Sirius' puzzled look, Remus elaborated 'I wanted somewhere far away from Wizards. I chose Lancashire because it is roughly half way between Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. I kept in touch with what was happening in the Wizarding world by subscribing to the Prophet under a false name. I knew that Pettigrew had been discovered and that you were looking for me but I didn't show myself because I didn't want to be found. Please Sirius let me finish. Your and James' doubt of me hurt. I didn't want to see you again, not so soon and I didn't want Amaya to see you either. I know it was selfish, but I wanted her to myself. We got along well, and I did mention her to you. She didn't want to know. So, I raised her on my own. I set up an Internet based Joke shop, selling products to muggles that I had manufactured. I did very well, and when Amaya was roughly nine moved to a larger house. I bought her what she wanted, a concert piano, flute, saxophone and violin. I indulged her because she is everything to me. I knew she was a witch because she got into fights sometimes at primary school where she was occasionally teased. If she were in a real fury, she would perform some wandless magic. Once, she set fire to the sports shed. I took her to Diagon Alley, using glamour charms and bought her wand. I taught her magic myself. Then we moved again and she went to high school. There she was bullied.' Tears began to form in his amber eyes, 'the students didn't like her. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I spoiled her, but she seemed to get along with others. I sent her to a comprehensive near by, because it had the best reputation. I think that maybe some of the students were jealous. She joined everything, all of the sports clubs, music groups. She was in the school band, and I was so proud of her.' A slow tear fell from his eye. 'I think that her trouble was that she took things to heart too easily. She rose to every taunt and that only increased the insults. People bullied her, because they knew that it worked. There was a girl, Shauna Clarke, who isolated her especially. Her father was a rich business man, and people liked to be friends with Shauna.' Remus snorted simultaneously with Sirius over their shallow attitude. 'Shauna disliked Amaya because she was everything Shauna wasn't. Beautiful, intelligent, musically gifted, athletic. And far more pleasant. People were friends with Shauna, but few liked her. People weren't friends with Amaya but several, I suspect many more than let on, liked her. Then Harry came, and it all changed.' Remus, having reached the end of his narrative sighed, and sipped at the tea that a frowning Dumbledore just handed him.

Brow furrowed as he thought reflectively, Dumbledore spoke to Remus once more.

'You say that she was healthy? How healthy?'

'I'd say immune was more accurate. She would rarely catch any of the school bugs. When Chicken Pox was spreading through her class, Amaya was the only one not to catch it. Once she caught flu, but she recovered quickly.'

'How quickly?'

'A few days. Why?'

Sighing, Dumbledore massaged his temples before answering. 'Many hundreds of years ago, Seers were more common. One, a very famous one called Cassandra Sgombri predicted the birth of 'The One', a child that would be born and be Immortal. All that would affect them would be age. Once, when in the Department of Mysteries, chance happened to cause the globe to burst, and I heard the prophecy.' Retrieving his penseive, Dumbledore drew one silver gossamer strand from his temple and dropped it into the swirling mass already present in the bowl. A ghostly, plump woman in a toga rose up and spoke in a deep, grating voice

**The one approaches with a power much sought**

**By forces evil and pure when battles are fought**

**This one can conquer the grim barrier door of death**

**And can bleed dry without suffering a dying breath**

**This one will be born at a time of war and gloom**

**And will fight a war to a world's salvation or doom**

**For while immortality is theirs it can be taken**

**By force or gift at the ones discretion or breaking**

**And another prophecy child they will befriend**

**And battle alongside them until the wars end**

**But, beware this ally's foe and the dark force he commands**

**For salvation, the one's ultimate sacrifice will demand**

Both men sat gaping. Dumbledore smiled amusedly. The expression was so alike that he couldn't help but chuckle.

'Immortal?' Remus felt so light headed that he was glad that he was sitting.

'What does it mean?' Sirius murmured. 'That Amaya will never die?'

'I believe so. Or at least that no infections or injuries can kill her.'

Sirius scrubbed a hand through his long hair, before pinching the bridge of his nose. 'That's why her heart healed. Because she is immortal.'

'Yes.' Dumbledore leaned forward, his face grave and blue eyes stonily serious. 'No one must know. Voldemort seeks relentlessly to return. I believe that the attack was an attempt to capture Harry. Using his blood, I believe that Voldemort may be able to return. Using Amaya's gift, he will.'

'What, he'll drink Amaya's blood?'

'Possibly. I do not know what it is that makes her immortal. I only know that something does. What you have heard must not go any further than this room. I will inform Amaya myself. If Voldemort discovers that Amaya is The One, all is lost.' Remus weighed the implications for his daughter in his mind. Mouth dry with fear, he asked 'What will happen?'

'Nothing, if I can help it. While you are here, perhaps you can try to find something that will give any clue as to what Amaya possesses.' Remus nodded determinedly

'On a different note, I wish to commend you both on your duelling for us. Thanks to the Order and the Aurors, many fewer students died than would have done without you there.'

Sirius grinned, 'Yeah, well. The older students helped as well.' His smile fell. 'Including Amaya.'

'Out of interest, you say she could perform wandless magic. In which magical areas does she perform best.' Remus frowned as he thought.

'DADA, of course. Then it's transfiguration. She's quite good at charms as well. She excels at Ancient Runes. I think that she has a thing for languages. Why do you ask?'

Smiling, and eyes twinkling once more, Dumbledore replied 'I believe that she is a Fae.'

* * *

Please review 


	25. Invitation to Dinner

Dumbledore rubbed his tired eyes. His discussion with Remus and Sirius had lasted longer than he had anticipated and had fatigued him beyond belief. The realisation that Amaya was a Fae and therefore her magic was fuelled by the elements had led to many questions, not all of which he could answer. To add to his troubles, He had now to devise a system of protection for her that would equal or better that on Harry. If Voldemort got whatever it was that made Amaya immortal, then, prophecy or not, no one would be able to stop him. Head churning with the incalculable weight of his worries, Dumbledore rose wearily and reached for the cupboard which held his pensieve. His fingers had just brushed the lock, when his office door was burst open and Lucius Malfoy strode in.

'Dumbledore.' The man stood infront of him, pale hair gleaming in the firelight from Dumbledore's hearth. 'I request permission to take Draco out of the school.' His tone making it clear that his request was a politely spoken demand.

'May I enquire why?' Dumbledore had turned to face him, eyes blazing silently. 'If my memory serves me correctly, you took Draco out not so long ago. What could possibly have arisen in so short a time that demands his presence so urgently?' Lucius' eyes glittered dangerously

'I do not have to explain my actions to you.' He spat 'However, since you have demanded a reason, his mother has fallen ill and requests to see him. Surely you would not deny her wish.' Dumbledore sighed She is probably recovering from the battle.

'Very well. Please ensure that he has returned in for when his lessons resume in three days. I wouldn't like for him to miss his studies.' Lucius ignored the veiled threat and nodding his approval, swept from the room. He left behind a weary and troubled headmaster to once more reach for the penseive.

'Draco.' Lucius snapped as he saw his son creep along a hallway which led to the hospital wing. The pale haired boy jumped and immediately thrust his hands behind his back. Lucius raised his eyebrow at the feeble and futile attempt to hide what Lucius took to be a bunch of flowers. As Draco sighed and drew his arm from where he had twisted it behind him, he revealed a beautiful bouquet of delicate pale purple blossoms, fragile blue buds and rich creamy blooms.

'Beautiful flowers. May I enquire who they are for?' Draco shifted uneasily.

'They were for me.' He lied 'A fourth year, don't know her name, gave them to me.'

'Is that so?' Draco nodded, trying not to blink under his Father's scrutiny.

'Very well. Your Mother wishes to see you. Come here.' And Lucius drew a magnificent gold watch out of his pocket before offering it to Draco. Sighing once more, Draco touched it and felt the familiar jerk around his stomach before he landed in his Father's study.

Looking round at the darkly forbidding wlnut panelled walls, Draco couldn't help but feel the beginning prickles of fear. He had been here only three times in his life, two of them to explain how he had been beaten by Harry yet again at Quidditch and by Hermione in his OWLs. The last time was to receive the harrowing information that he was to be a Death Eater. Draco wondered mildly what he had done this time.

'Sit.' His Father barked. Draco dropped immediately into a hard leather chair. Lucius passed him a glass of what could only be Firewhiskey. Taking a small sip, Draco choked. It is Firewhiskey. Shifting slightly under Lucius' scrutiny, Draco readied himself for what was coming. After five minutes, Lucius spoke.

'I have heard some interesting information Draco. After the duel, Crispin Dolohov came to see me. He told me some very interesting things.' At Lucius smile, Draco felt ice settle at the bottom of his spine.

'Oh Father. And what would that be?' A tremor shook Draco's attempt at speaking casually, his offhand manner shook by his fear.

'He tells me that you did not participate in the fight against the school. He tells me that when the Death Eaters entered the grounds, you fled. Why is that?' Draco had trouble preventing his sigh of relief.

'Because Father, there were too many who would have seen me as I joined you. Too many Gryffindors who would have certainly reported it to Dumbledore. I fled so that I could retain my position in Hogwarts and then serve the Dark Lord there.' To his immense relief, Lucius chuckled indulgently.

'Excellent. You have used your intelligence and now you retain your ambiguity. Those who did fight are now feeling the wrath of the Dark Lord for their foolishness. However, that is not all he told me.' Draco felt the thawed ice freeze again. 'Who is this girlfriend I have heard about, and why have you not mentioned her to neither your Mother nor myself?' Lucius took a deliberate mouthful before slamming his glass down on the desk 'Answer me!' Bowing to the inevitable, Draco spoke quickly, including only the information that Lucius would want.

'Her name is Amaya…'

'Amaya what?'

'Amaya Lupin-Black. She was in Gryffindor but then was resorted into Slytherin. Her parents are Remus Lupin and…' Draco faltered momentarily before gathering his courage 'Sirius Black.'

'Interesting. Her name is familiar. How did you meet?'

'She was sorted into Gryffindor, but sat at the end of the table, away from the others. Then Potter and some of his friends came and sat next to her. They argued and she came over to sit next to me. The Gryffindors threw her out, and then Dumbledore re-sorted her. We started going out. You would have heard her name from the Prophet. She was the one who had Umbridge arrested.' To his surprise, Lucius chuckled again.

'Yes, The Dark Lord is very interested in her. She seems intriguing, and her devotion to the half-breed is remarkable. I should like to meet her. You should invite her for dinner tonight.'

'Tonight, Father.' Draco gulped Lucius' eyes glittered dangerously once more.

'Yes Draco, tonight.'


	26. Carnage

Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potterish

Thanks for all of your reviews. they mean so much. :sniffle:

A.N. i am so sorry for the length of time it has taken me to update. but my mum has banned me from going on for the past six weeks because i have had exams, and i have had to revise. So my mum didn't want me to be distracted by my story. However, the exams have finished this week and now i am preparing for my second year of A levels so there will be little homework so i can focus on the story more. Although I have only seen star wars twice so i have to see it at least another two times. OMG its brilliant. i love hayden's portrayal on Anakin in this one. And squee there is rumours that Lucas has plans for a seventh. Yayness. Any way here is th chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Pained whimpers and agonised moans sounded from the boy as he thrashed in his sleep. By the side, a red haired figure in maroon pyjamas looked on helpless as his friend squirmed on his bed as he struggled against his nightmares. Emerald flashed through dark lashes as his eyes fluttered in the midst of his dream, while a sweaty hand occasionally brushed against his flushed face roughly in a futile attempt to ward of the visions that were plaguing him. The crimson flush that suffused his cheeks from the heat generated by his wounded tossing and turning blended well with the drops of liquid rubies that seeped from the lightening bolt scar that stood out on his forehead. He groaned as once more the scar seared his head, filled with a burning agony linked to the mixed ecstasy and rage that his enemy was feeling. His old, long healed wound blazed with a heat that equalled to that emitted from the smouldering houses of sleepy Rowena Close.

Adrenaline coursed through him, as his heart pounded in rhythm to the running feet of fleeing witches and wizards before him. Through the thick smoke that poured from the fires on two of the houses, he could see figures in cloaked black, and others in striped flannel, shimmering silk and patterned cotton. Screams rent the air, pleasured shrieks and howls of laughter from the Death Eaters as they cursed their running victims and terrified wails from those who scurried for shelter and safety. Amongst it all was the ever present cackle of Voldemort, the Lord he was serving. Their mission was simple. Wreak havoc and kill as many as they could along the way. An ominous crackling sounded above him, and he dodged out of the way as a clump of burning thatch fell to the ground, unable to find the support needed to keep them elevated in the ruined roof. The fire swelled to an unbearable roar as it came into contact with more oxygen, its life raging on unabated as it moved to consume another house. From the light of the flames that licked at the dark sky, he could see a shrieking woman being borne to the ground before being covered by a broad, cloaked and masked figure. Children yowled in fear as they were chased. Movement from the nearby doorway distracted him, and seeing his target, the boy rose from his hiding place and, dodging a ray of sickly green that rushed past before impacting with a snarling man as he shielded his family, followed his objective to the interior of a newly burnt house, its resident flames having long since moved onto more nourishing food.

The stairs crumbled as he ran up them, the burnt wood settled to the floor with an ashy whisper as he passed. The sight of the hem of a dressing gown disappearing round the singed carcass of a doorway led him to where his targets were hiding. Flames from other houses illuminated his mask, yet the scream of the cornered couple blended with those resounding from the street below. Raising his wand, he quelled his nervousness and stuttered over the curse that would rid the pair before him of their lives. All of his teachings failed him as his nerve disappeared on the smoke saturated wind that swept through the close. Again and again his tremulous voice stumbled and stuttered over the words, never quite forming them perfectly. The woman's tearstained face turned towards him, as her husband, in joyous relief, mocked his inability to perform the spell. The derisive laughter and scornful words rang around his head, a cacophony of raucous bells that he just could not ignore. Light from various spells and the fire lit up his face, while rage surged through him. He fed off the fear that now showed on the man's face as he realised too late his mistake. His laughter was replaced by desperate pleads, before a nauseating green light ripped through him, tearing his life from his body as it passed. The woman by his side had just enough time to open her thinly lipped mouth to scream before death claimed her too.

Exhilaration filled him, even as a numb sense of fear licked at the edge of his consciousness. For those few seconds, he had held lives in his hands. It had taken two words to snuff those lives out. He could control anyone he wanted. The fear and desperation in the man's brown eyes as He turned over his fate in his hands was delicious. A sense of power pulsed along his body, pouring straight from his heart, surging through his arteries with his every pulse to seep from the capillaries into his every cell. A whimper drew his attention, before a singed and broken spar shattered his head. Blood oozed from a cut on his temple, where the mask had cracked and a splinter had penetrated his skin. He had barely enough time to dodge as the spar was swung back around again. A disarming charm sent the remnants of a rafter flying from the girl's hands before he thrust out a hand and seized her throat. She cried out in pain, as he squeezed contemptuously, the sense of power flooding through him once more. A lit spar fell into the room from the adjacent house, illuminating the darkened space to its occupants, the flames glinting off honey hair as a slow tear dripped down her child-like face. Golden hair tinged with an auburn red glowing in the firelight, a kiss that tasted of salty tears and ripe cherries. Blue eyes that sparkled and danced with her life and fire. Pushing the girl away as if she carried some contagious disease, the boy felt bile rise in his throat. The acrid taste of self-disgust and loathing choked him. Why, why, why in Merlin's name did I have to like her? Why didn't she come to the Dinner? Then Father could have disapproved and I would have a reason to leave her? Revulsion filled him, and turning on his heel, he fled. Fled from the carnage, from the dead and the dying. Fled from the girl who looked too much like Amaya. Fled from the corpses that because of him would never see the beauty of a sunrise again. Fled from the nauseating stench of Death and Burning and Blood.

Slumping on a dewy, green hill, he tore off the mask and vomited. Bitter stomach acid that burned his mouth and tore at his throat before it spilled like blood from an open wound onto the grass. Resting his head on the wet ground, he breathed in the scent of growing and life, away from the bloodshed and the slaughter. Seeing a small spring, he dragged himself over. The cold water sluiced away the blood from his wound and rinsed his throat. As a red tinted dawn rose, he washed his tiredface before looking back into the water and seeing his ice grey eyes reflected back at him.

Hundreds of miles away, the emerald eyed boy wrenched his conscious away from the horrific world of his dreams and woke with a cry.

* * *

Please review


	27. Suspicion

Disclaimer: i own nothing harry potterish

Thanks to all who reviewed

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

Harry slumped in his seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring both his friends attempts to coax him into eating and the cheerful babble of laughter and talk from the other students. Fatigue and horror shadowed his usually bright eyes, and he laid his head in his arms, finding refuge from the unwanted concern and sympathy hinted in Hermione's and Ron's eyes in the cool, dark space created by his folded arms on the table. In the space Harry had made, he felt himself relax, shoulders shedding their tension visibly. In his state of calm, he barely heard the flurry of wings that signified the arrival of the post owls, nor the rustle of paper being opened and smoothed out. However, not even the depths of his shade induced reverie, could ignore the startled gasps that sounded from the students, nor the wailing sobs of a student that rose, growing louder and louder, into a crescendo that reverberated of the enchanted ceiling. Looking up, eyes bleary, Harry saw a young girl with honey coloured plaits trailing down her back run from the room, tears streaking her face. From the corner of his eye, he noticed someone rise from the Slytherin table and, curiously, turned to face the table fully, registered that it was Amaya. Her hand was seized by a faintly flushing Draco, but she pulled her hand away. He reached up and kissed her in an attempt to distract her from her concern, before she pushed him back down and slipped from the hall. As Draco looked up in annoyance, his gaze met Harry's 

A raging fire ignited in previously dull eyes. For once, his jealousy towards Draco was forgotten as Harry stalked across the room, grey eyes watching him warily. Draco gulped in fear as he saw the pure fury on Harry's face. _He knows_. A well aimed punch threw him from the bench. Screams and yells reverberated from the Slytherin corner of the room as Harry pinned Draco to the floor, punching every part of him he could reach, oblivious to all; the shrieks from other students, Draco's yells of pain, the shouts from his friends, someone trying to drag him away. Harry was oblivious to all except the urge, need to bruise and bleed and hurt. To hurt him for his crime. To make him hurt as he was hurting. In that one moment when their eyes met, Harry became judge, jury and executioner, and he would be damned if Draco didn't pay for his crime. A distant part of his mind registered that he no longer felt the scrabbling of hands on him which signified people trying to drag him away, but he was far too interested in punishing Draco to mind.

Exhaustion was settling on his mind. The lack of sleep and effort on his body to keep Draco from reaching his wand or hitting him back while simultaneously beating him bloody was beginning to show on his body. Then he felt soft, gentle yet strong hands seize his and slowly, surely pulling him away from Draco, before slender arms wrapped around his waist, holding him firm. Harry slumped into the embrace and let his weariness overcome him. Yet he found his voice before darkness swamped him.

'Murderer.' Draco looked up into the shocked face of his rescuer and winced before darkness too claimed him. Amaya stood, still holding Harry, all anger wiped from her face by shock and suspicious puzzlement.

* * *

Please review


	28. Gift of a Snitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish

I am soooooooo sorry it has taken me to put up another chapter. I have had such a huge writer's block, and to be honest, it's still here a bit. but i have a vague idea, and I'm working on it. It's a long chapter to make up for it. Sorry again.

This is dedicated to all girls (and boys) who think that Lucius Malfoy (Jason Isaacs) is so drool worthy.

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

As she made her way to her table for breakfast, Amaya could feel the tension as though she was wading a quagmire, treacle thick and spine chilling. She frowned at the glares as she walked hand in hand with Draco and sat down. As she stirred in brown sugar into her porridge and sipped her tea to help ward off the bitter, biting cold of late October, that had set in; Amaya heard the flurry of wings that signalled the arrival of post. At an urgent mutter of her name from Pansy, Amaya looked up, and paled as she saw three owls sweeping towards her bearing large and oddly shaped parcels. From the corner of her eye, she saw her Papa grin at her alarm. The first proved to be a saxophone. Amaya looked up at her Papa and Sirius as she stroked the elegant arch of the instrument before replacing it carefully before moving eagerly to the next parcel which proved to be a flute. Amaya tore impatiently at the strings which bound the last parcel, while her parents watched, smiling.

With a gasp of delight, Amaya held up the violin to the pale, weak sunlight that shone through the enchanted roof. She reverently caressed the gleaming mahogany wood with her long pale fingers along the gleaming spruce and admired the ebony fingerboard. A quick flick of the strings revealed them to be made of gut. _Probably have protective charms on them. Gut snaps easily_. Draco smirked at the display.

'Go on then.' Amaya looked up to see Pansy, Blaise Millicent and Draco watching her expectantly

'What?' Amaya queried

'Play something. You're dying to.' Amaya silently cursed her boyfriend for his ability to read her, and her friends for doing anything that he would. Annoyed at the chant of 'Play. Play. Play.' Amaya reluctantly rosined the bow, stood and tucked the instrument under her chin. _One piece can't hurt. I'll only play quietly._ At first her playing was virtually inaudible, lightly touching the strings to produce as soft a sound as she could manage. The song was an old one she had played along with Remus on the beach off their French villa, and as the music gripped her she forgot herself and her location, lost herself in the memory. Her playing gathered strength as her eyes slipped shut and she swayed with the beat the slow, sweetly simple melody swept powerfully across the room speaking of sun drenched summers filled with youthful laughter and hours of unsullied joy. Yet it hinted at the sadness and loss that awaited all as they left childhood and became adults. All too soon the music ended and Amaya was jarred from her trance by applause from the High table. Startled, she looked up to see Dumbledore standing up and clapping loudly along with James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. Face burning, Amaya scurried back to her table and swiftly sat down.

'Oh shut up' she muttered to her friends with mock fierceness who were also clapping.

'Look at the Gryffindors.' Pansy hissed gleefully 'Weasley girl looks pig sick.' Looking over, Amaya caught Harry regarding her with an unreadable expression. Ginny on the other hand showed an unmistakeable expression as she glared at Amaya. Unable to stop herself, Amaya rose smiling sweetly and swept a graceful curtsy before sitting again. A vague comment from the Headmaster reached her ears about 'Music being the greatest of all magic we can create,' but was too busy wishing Draco good luck to take too much notice.

Amaya knew very little of Quidditch having never watched it before, however within four minutes and thirty six seconds she had seen enough to know that it had the rough brutality of rugby and the unsportmanship of football. She was enthralled. Fifty seven minutes later and was close to biting her nails. Having screamed her throat hoarse as she cheered Draco on, ducked as both he and Harry rocketed over the stands in pursuit of the Snitch, which had since been lost, and hidden behind her hands as a Bludger sank itself into the stomach of their Goal keeper; Amaya fixed her eyes on her boyfriend while she gnawed on the delicate skin which framed her nails, praying for a quick finish to the game. So it was she who first shrieked as she saw Draco go into a steep dive. Following his line of sight, Amaya could see a faint shine of gold and screamed all the more. At 90 to 210 to Gryffindor, Draco needed to catch the Snitch to win the game. With dismay, Amaya noted the scarlet blur that was Harry entering the chase. Clutching the edge of the stands in a white knuckled grip, blood beginning to seep through to stain her thumbnail, Amaya moaned when she saw Draco spiral onto the turf while Harry flew on. Until, that is, she saw the pure fury on Harry's face. Sprinting down the stairs, she heard the approving roar of the Slytherin crowd and saw Draco's triumphant smirk at Harry as he held his newly caught prize high. Flinging herself into his waiting arms she kissed him soundly. Pulling her arms from round his neck, Draco gently pressed the Snitch into her hand and wrapped her fingers around it before kissing her closed fist tenderly before embracing her again.

'This is for you.' He murmured

Lucius Malfoy felt a deep surge of pride when he saw that his son had caught the Snitch.

'Never mind Potter. Maybe next time.' He said coldly to the man sitting in front of him. James turned and narrowed his hazel eyes into a glare, but Lucius had already swept away. Emerging from the stand, he saw Draco kissing a girl who he presumed to be Black and Lupin's daughter. So caught up in each other were they, that neither of the pair noticed Lucius' presence until he coughed lightly. Jumping as though scalded, Draco stepped away from the girl.

'Father. How pleasant to see you. This is Amaya.' He gestured. 'Amaya this is my Father.'

'Pleased to meet you Sir.' Amaya held out her hand after a moment's indecision whether a curtsy was too formal. Lucius gestured to Draco who wandered back to his team, before bringing her hand swiftly to his lips. _Draco has chosen well. She is stunning_. Her hair was twisted up into a stylish knot at the back of her head, leaving only a few strands to tumble past her face, which was flushed from the cold. Her blue eyes were bright from the fever of the match. Her attire, although disgustingly muggle, suited her. Her skirt clung to her hips and lengthened her legs while the soft, emerald wool jumper matched the Slytherin scarf draped around her slender neck. Amaya flushed a deep crimson under the elder man's scrutiny and as she wound one honey and about her finger she recalled Sirius and Remus' reluctance to allow her to the Malfoy's and the ensuing conversation.

Flashback /

'Careful Amaya. Careful.' Madame Pomphrey warned as Amaya made her wobbly way from one end of the hospital wing to the other as she made sure that her legs worked properly again.'

'I can't believe I used to take walking for granted.'

'Yes well, don't walk too fast Santhe.' Remus called encouragingly 'You're doing really well, but we don't want you to overdo it and hurt yourself.'

'I'm fine Papa…woops.' As Amaya bumped into a bed. Remus only arched his eyebrow, while Sirius muffled a snort of laughter. Brow furrowed in concentration as she determinedly took one tremulous step after another on her slender, coltish legs, shaky as a new born foal.

'I'm determined to go to this damned Dinner.' For on the small table by her bed, among the sweets and Get Well cards among from her friends, lat a smooth parchment scroll, with an invitation to Malfoy Manor for Dinner written on in gothic writing.

Remus frowned. 'I don't know Santhe. I'm still not so sure.' Dumbledore's warning ran through his mind. Leaning on the end of a bed, Amaya gave her Papa her trademark puppy dog eyes.

'Please Papa. I really want to go. I really like Draco, and I don't want to offend his family. Besides, nothing can happen. Too many people know where I'm going.' Sirius snorted derisively at her naiveté.

'Yeah right, and like that's going to stop Malfoy. I don't want you to go Amaya. The Malfoy's are nasty pieces of work. All Purebloods are.' Amaya was taken aback by the acerbic bitterness in his voice, and by the anger and hatred he radiated. Remus just laughed. 'Hello, Pureblood here.' He said waving, 'And so is James. And our daughter.' Sirius smiled ruefully 'You know what I mean.'

'Why do you hate Purebloods and the Malfoys so much?' Amaya enquired

'Long story. I don't want you to go to the Malfoy's because you are an exceptionally beautiful young girl…' Amaya blushed pleased at the compliment '…And Lucius Malfoy…well… he…I just want you to be careful ok.'

'Sirius has a point Santhe. I remember from school that Lucius Malfoy was not a pleasant man.'

'Understatement.' Sirius snorted

Pulling a galleon from his pocket he tapped it with his wand. The face of the ancient man on the front morphed into a sweeping golden rose. Drawing a dagger from his belt, Sirius drew the blade quickly across his palm. Pressing the gold to his cut, Sirius waited until blood had seeped into every crevice. Closing his fist around the coin, he brought his fist to his mouth and muttered 'Blutreisender'. The blood soaked into the metal instantly, leaving it a glorious yellow colour once more.

'As it is, you are unable to go. Poppy still thinks that you aren't well enough to go anywhere. However, I won't try too hard to stop you because if you are anything like I was, you will just ignore me. But I want you to be careful, and if you get into trouble think of me. Do you understand? Picture me in your mind and you'll come to me. Regardless of any warding.' Amaya took the pro offered medallion, and fastened it to a long chain, so that it nestled next to her heart, silently appreciating the worry.

Flashback Over/

As Lucius courteously asked her to walk with him, Amaya twitched with unease, but after tracing the design of the rose, agreed.

They walked slowly along the edge of the forest, its forbidding silence fuelling Amaya's nervousness. The quiet atmosphere was dominated by Lucius' powerful presence and Amaya could practically taste the cold arrogance he emitted every time she drew breath. _Not very pleasant._ Sirius' words came back to her and Amaya began to wish that her short, dark skirt was longer. _Why in God's name didn't I wear my long one_ she silently admonished herself. She had never felt so exposed.

'I am sorry that you were unable to attend dinner.'

'I am too Sir.'

'Lucius, please.'

'Sorry. I would have liked to have come, but I was injured and was unable to.'

'I am sorry to hear that. How?'

'Excuse me.'

'How were you injured? I presume that it was from the Death Eater attack, yet I sent the invitation more than a week afterwards. Your injuries must have been severe Miss Black.'

'It's Lupin.' Amaya spoke fiercely. At Lucius' raised eyebrow, Amaya felt childish and looked down, more uncomfortable than ever. She didn't dare to look up, to meet those grey eyes that seemed to see directly through her, and dissect her ever so coolly. As if she was some interesting insect he wanted to understand.

'It's Amaya. And please don't call me Black. Papa raised me so it is his name I take.'

Though she never raised her eyes from the hard cold ground, Amaya could feel Lucius watching her, assessing her. She began to absentmindedly trace designs on the ground with the toe of her boot.

One gloved finger gently pressed under her chin, making her tilt her head until she was looking into his eyes. _Pale eyes. Like Sirius. Like me._

'Why are you so nervous?'

'Meeting you.' Amaya stammered, 'If I had known, I would have picked something more appropriate.' She plucked at the hem of her skirt. 'Something Wizard.' Meeting his eyes once more, Amaya smiled bashfully. 'It feels like a test.'

'You are doing wonderfully.' Lucius assured her, yet his smile would have soothed her, had it warmed his icy eyes. The finger that had rested under her jaw moved to trace from the corner of her eyes, along her flushed cheeks to the corner of her full mouth.

'My son has chosen well.'

Amaya was suddenly struck by how far away from the Quidditch pitch she now was. The cheers of the crowd were a faint indistinct mumble. Alone with this dangerously powerful man. In the habit the mind has of thinking totally inappropriate things at totally inappropriate times, Amaya speculated on how Draco would look when older. If he even closely resembled his Father, than his wife would be a very fortunate woman.

'He has chosen very well indeed.' Lucius smiled at her, and again it failed to reach his eyes. 'We are having a Masquerade ball for Christmas. I do hope that you will manage to join us. I look forward to seeing you again Miss Lupin.' He pressed another kiss to her frozen fingers. 'Amaya.' He whispered, still bent over her hand. In the next instant he had swept off, leaving Amaya alone behind where she stood bewildered by their meeting. Feeling brushings against her fingers, Amaya looked down to see that she still had Draco's gift of the Snitch folded in her hand. The fluttering of its wings were curiously matched by the troubled fluttering in her stomach. And she suddenly felt very muddled.

* * *

please review


End file.
